Mortal Kombat: Afterlife
by Alex McM
Summary: A vicious warlord holds a tournament, winner takes all, including the home worlds of the fallen. Soul Society and Hueco Mundo are pitted against each other as well as Karakura's finest warriors. They must fight for freedom...And their lives.
1. Declaration

**Mortal Kombat: Afterlife**

Hell yeah! A new story! I haven't written about Mortal Kombat before and it's about bloody time I did, so here goes. As is customary for Mortal Kombat, excessive, brutal violence will occur. There's also gonna be fatalities and we'll see what else we find along the way. Enjoy and please review!

**Chapter One: Declaration**

Lord Aizen sat upon his cold throne, waiting for news from his scouts. He had felt a disturbing presence within his castle and had dispatched his ten most prized warriors to find the source of it. His Espada would kill the intruder, or at least put up a great fight.

Aizen sighed and turned to his left where one of his Espada had just arrived, emerging from the shadows as if he were part of it. The pale skinned man observed his master with cold, emotionless eyes.

"Ulquiorra, have you defeated the intruder?" Aizen asked curiously.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes and bowed. "My apologies Lord Aizen. I did not kill him."

"Why?"

Ulquiorra looked up at his master with a look of grave urgency. "Because he want's to speak with you."

Aizen's eyes widened and he flash stepped away from his throne and into the centre of the room. He turned back to his throne which was now a pile of rubble. A large, muscle-bound man strolled out from the wreckage.

"Who are you?" Aizen asked calmly, though inwardly he was very wary of this man.

The intruder laughed cruelly. He wore a flowing red cape and spiked red armour plating. His face was concealed behind an intimidating skull mask; similar to a hollow's but this man was not an arrancar. The skull mask was attached to an armoured helmet. He looked like an ancient warlord, but that only made things more intriguing to Aizen.

"I am Shao Kahn!" The towering figure bellowed. "I have come here to propose a contest!"

"Contest?" Aizen's eyebrows rose curiously.

"Yes, a tournament between our greatest fighters. If I win, I claim this land." Shao Kahn's glowing red eyes flickered with excitement.

Aizen placed a finger on his chin. "Interesting. What do I get if I win?"

"You gain control of my land, Outworld. Do you accept?" Shao Kahn asked.

Ulquiorra approached Aizen and whispered in his ear. "Shall I execute him now?"

Aizen waved a hand and grinned. "Very well, I accept this challenge...But on one condition." Aizen grinned wickedly.

* * *

WORLD OF THE LIVING – KARAKURA TOWN

A group of high school students gathered in a wide circle. Within its confines, a boy with striking orange hair stood his ground against a trio of brutish thugs.

"So, you still wanna be like me eh Kurosaki?" The tallest in the group growled. He also had orange hair, though it was in an afro rather than the untamed spikes of his foe.

The other boy, Kurosaki, closed his eyes and sighed. "Why would I want to be a worthless pile of shit like you?"

The taller boy clenched his fists. "Now you've done it!" He charged head on, fists drawn back, ready to pulverize his foe.

The human barrier called out like vultures over a carcass. "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

A lone girl amidst the crowd reached out to the Kurosaki boy, pleading for mercy. "Ichigo! Get out of there!" Several pairs of hands grabbed her and dragged her back into the crowd.

Ichigo didn't even blink, his eyes trained on his assailant. The carrot topped thug swung his fist in a wide hook. Ichigo ducked under the fist effortlessly and rose into an uppercut into the thug's gut. The thug made a choking noise and staggered back.

His two minions rushed forth to fight with him. One of them took out a knife and one took out a pair of brass knuckles.

The crowd cheered on excitedly at the prospect of seeing blood spill. Phones were taken out to film the carnage.

Ichigo performed a run-up and leapt high into the air, spinning around 180 degrees and extending his back leg out to catch one of the thugs full in the face. He was sent flying into the human barrier and thrown back in. He got to his feet quickly and ran towards Ichigo, swinging wildly with the brass knuckles.

The boy with the knife neared his opponent and slashed in a horizontal arc. Ichigo leaned back, barely dodging the blade which cut through the front of his shirt. He fell back and rolled away from him, landing in a crouch.

The leader lunged at him but a precise snap kick to the knee brought the giant down.

The knife wielder hacked at him but Ichigo weaved to the side and caught his arm. He wrenched it around and folded it behind the thugs back in an arm lock. The thug dropped the knife and cried out as his arm reached breaking point.

The boy with the brass knuckled attacked from the side, throwing a straight punch. Ichigo spun the knife wielder around so that he took the blow. The punch alone was devastating but the added damage of the brass knuckles tore the thug's face open and he dropped to the ground, unconscious or dead.

A raucous cheer erupted from the crowd as the guilty thug paused to check on his friend, leaving him open for Ichigo to tackle him and lay into him with a furious combo of punches that left his knuckles bloody and raw. When the thug was knocked out Ichigo rose to his feet and glared at his final foe, the orange haired ringleader.

Excited whispers ran through the crowd.

"You..." The thug snarled. "You...You motherfucker!" He charged blindly, roaring like an animal. Ichigo assumed a martial arts stance and waited until he was within reach then he dived around him and spun around to throw a thunderous punch into his kidneys.

The thug dropped on one knee and lashed out, back handing Ichigo and knocking to the ground.

The concerned brunette in the crowd cried out. "Ichigo! Run! He'll kill you!"

Those around her covered her mouth to stifle her words and then roared over the top of her muffled ramblings.

The thug kneeled over Ichigo and took out his own brass knuckles. He bashed his fist against Ichigo's face, drawing blood and fuelling his rage. The thug punched again and again until Ichigo's face was a bloody mess. He stopped moving and the crowd gasped. The thug was still beating the life out of him.

The ring closed in and everyone tried to drag him off. Although they would stand around and cheer while someone was beaten senseless, they still had some kind of etiquette for school fights.

The mighty brute was dragged away and the crowd dispersed, wary of the consequences of their actions if caught. The victims were left where they fell, forgotten.

The brunette girl ran over to Ichigo and cradled him, screaming his name. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she hugged his limp body. She ran a hand gently through his hair which was soaked through with his blood.

"Ichigo?" Someone cried from nearby. A girl with spiky black hair ran over to them and stared at the remnants of the bloody battle. "Orihime what happened to him?"

Orihime sniffed and gazed at her friend with clouded eyes. "A fight. Oshima and his gang attacked him! He knocked Ichigo out and kept hitting him. Even when he stopped moving he kept on hitting him!" Orihime wept uncontrollably and the other girl laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Where is he?"

"Huh?" Orihime sniffed.

"Where is Oshima? I'll pound his head in for Ichigo's sake!" She stormed off in search for the one responsible.

"Tatsuki, don't-" Orihime stopped herself, knowing full well she could not stop her.

* * *

Tatsuki only had to walk a block until she found him, around more of his gang members, laughing and rejoicing in his victory. Tatsuki rolled up her sleeves and clenched her fists. She walked over, barely catching their attention until she picked up a rock and hurled it at Oshima.

"Hey! What was that for, bitch?" Oshima looked over to two of his comrades who advanced upon her, one with a steel pipe and the other with a knife.

"Which one of you is the black belt at karate?" She asked confidently. Both opponents shook their heads. Tatsuki smirked. "That's what I thought. Well guess who is?" Before they could answer, she had chopped one of them in the throat and snatched his steel pipe. She then bashed the other boy over the head with it and strolled calmly over to the leader.

"Who the fuck are you?" Oshima growled.

"Tatsuki Arisawa! Black belt and junior Karate champion! A friend of mine was beaten up by an ugly son-of-a bitch named Oshima, know anything about it?"

Oshima's face twitched. "Arisawa? You're Kurosaki's friend aren't you! You just had to stick your nose in it didn't you? Fine then, I'll beat you till your dead too!"

Tatsuki grinned. "You can't hit me! I'm a girl. But I can hit you!" She rushed forward with the pipe held like a sword. She waited for Oshima to throw a punch and then slammed the pipe down on his knuckles, breaking his hand. As he doubled over clutching his hand she brought the pipe up, catching him in the face and throwing him into the brick wall behind him.

"If I ever see you near me or Ichigo again you're dead! Got it?"

Oshima cursed and spat blood onto the pavement. Tatsuki rammed the pipe under his sternum, winding him.

"Answer me! Do you understand?"

"I'll kill you!" Oshima snarled.

Tatsuki lost sight of herself and bludgeoned him, beating him beyond dead with the steel pipe. When she was finished she backed away slowly, panting heavily. She bumped into someone and whirled around, only to have handcuffs placed on her.

Two police officers restrained her and led her to a marked car where she was taken to the station. The drive there was silent, as was the walk up the stairs into the station.

Tatsuki showed no resistance as she was led to a holding cell. Her cuffs were removed and she was locked in the small cell. The cell was bare except for the single bed which looked harder than the cement floor. Tatsuki sat down and stared at her hands which were still soaked in Oshima's blood.

"Caught red handed, it seems." A tall slender woman approached her. She was wearing a skimpy pink bodysuit and a pink veil over her mouth. Long, straight black hair flowed down over her well built shoulders.

"Excuse me ma'am, it is prohibited to see the prisoners without authorised permission." The officer who arrested Tatsuki earlier crossed over to the woman, hoping to drag her away.

The woman tore off her vale and appeared to have kissed him on the neck, but when she shied away blood was spurting out. The officer's eyes widened at the sight of her fanged mouth which grinned maliciously. He reached for his holster but his throat was slit before his eyes and he dropped like a bag of stones.

Tatsuki screamed and backed up against the wall of her cell.

The woman laughed. "Do not fear me. I am merely here to send a message."

"Who are you?" Tatsuki cried.

"You may call me Mileena. Now, I've been sent here to give a message to the people of Karakura town." Mileena's fanged smile was made even more hideous by the scraps of flesh stuck between the long pointed teeth. "You have been requested to attend a tournament."

* * *

Orihime sat at the dining table inside the Kurosaki house. She had delivered them Ichigo and decided to stay the night to check up on him. The house also served as a local clinic so Ichigo's father patched up the worst of the wounds and sedated him.

Isshin Kurosaki stumbled into the kitchen with bags under his eyes. He glanced wearily at Orihime and sighed. "I did all I could for now. The bleeding has stopped but there is going to be some terrible scarring afterwards." He leaned against the fridge and sighed. "This is awful. The fighting has to stop before somebody gets killed."

Orihime averted her gaze. She felt somewhat guilty for standing around and watching helplessly as her friend was beaten. She could have done something to help, she knew karate after all, but she just stood there.

Isshin smiled at her. "Ichigo's told me a lot about you."

Orihime's face lit up. "Really?"

Isshin chuckled. "The way he talks about you...I'd say he's fallen for you." Orihime said nothing, instead trying to conceal her blushing. "I think it's nice. You've been friends for so long."

"Thank you." Inoue mumbled, looking away.

"Thank you so much for helping Ichigo get home. He could have been in serious trouble if you hadn't brought him here so fast." Isshin placed a firm hand on her shoulder. "You'll make a fine woman one day. Ichigo had better make his move while he has the chance before you're whisked away by someone else."

Orihime giggled sheepishly.

The conversation was cut short when they both noticed a scantily clad woman standing beside them. They both backed away from her, causing her to laugh.

"You humans always react like that."

"Who are you?" Isshin roared, a knife in his hand.

"I am Mileena. I bear a message for your son."

"Ichigo? What's this about?" Isshin pressed.

Mileena rolled her eyes. "Must I repeat myself each time?" She gazed at Isshin, a sinister look in her eyes. "Your boy has been selected for a tournament."

* * *

Contest? What contest? Read on to find out. 

Now get reviewing!


	2. Selection

**Chapter 2: Selection**

Ichigo groaned as fresh waves of pain coursed through his body. He struggled to sit up and pried open his eyes which were crusted over with dried blood. It hurt terribly but he fought back tears and rubbed around his eyes wearily. At first everything was a blur, but soon shapes took form and he noticed the woman sitting on the edge of the bed.

She was wearing barely any clothing, except for a tight-fitting bodysuit that merely covered her privates. A pink silk veil covered her lower face, but from the look in her eyes, no doubt there was a smile on her face.

Ichigo tried to speak but his throat was dry. The woman handed him a glass of water and he gulped it down until he could once again speak.

"Thank you." He murmured. He paused for a moment before adding, "Who are you? Why are you in my bedroom?"

The woman laughed, a sweet laugh, but the slightest traces of venom lurked within. "Humans are so funny."

Ichigo cocked his head and frowned. "You aren't human?"

The woman undid her veil and revealed a hideous maw, more suited to a piranha than anything remotely human. Ichigo cried out in alarm and stared at the long thin fangs that lined her over-sized jaws.

"Answer your question?" She asked menacingly.

Ichigo shook his head. "What the hell are you? Why are you here?"

"I am Mileena. I wish you no harm for now. I am merely here to give you a message."

"Spit it out and leave!" Ichigo growled, trying to sound intimidating.

"Very well. Your people have been challenged to Mortal Kombat." Mileena explained.

"Mortal Kombat?" Ichigo repeated uncertainly.

"Yes. Being so young you wouldn't know. The last time humans entered the tournament was thousands of years ago. Do you know that this world is only one of many?"

Ichigo frowned. "What do you mean?"

"There are many realms in existence. Earthrealm is merely one of the many others."

"Earthrealm? What are you on about?"

"Earthrealm is where we are now. Humans dominate it since they are too fragile to survive anywhere else. Other creatures belong to different realms. My kind dwell in another realm, Outworld. "

"Is that like hell?" Ichigo asked.

"No. Hell is a world of your own creation. There are however other realms linked to this place by the dead. Let me ask you, what do you think happens when you die?"

"You rot in the ground?" Ichigo answered.

Mileena laughed. "I like your spirit, but no that is incorrect. Though your body decays, your soul moves on to another realm called Soul Society. It is similar to what you humans believe to be Heaven."

Ichigo nodded but things were still vague. "What has this got to do with this 'tournament'?"

Mileena grinned. "You have a sharp mind, always seeking answers. You are quite the warrior. Anyway, this tournament was devised as a means of invasion."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "Huh? You mean if we lose, our realm is invaded?"

Mileena clapped. "You joined the dots yourself. Clever boy! The elder gods created the tournament. If anyone wished to invade a realm they would have to hold a tournament and defeat that realm first. If they defeated their foe, then they can invade as they wish. If they lose however, their own realm can be invaded if the victor chooses to do so. That is Mortal Kombat!"

Ichigo stared down at the floor. "This has to be a dream! I was beaten pretty badly yesterday. Maybe I'm in a coma or-" Ichigo was cut off when a blade was pressed against his throat. He stared at the sai held by Mileena.

"Be quiet boy. I am not finished." Ichigo gulped and sat back. "My lord, Shao Kahn has decided to hold a tournament. He has many realms in the palm of his hands, but to crush them he must hold the tournament. Earth realm has been selected to attend."

"What does this have to do with me?" Ichigo asked.

"As an inhabitant of Earthrealm it is your duty to fight for your life and those you hold dear." Mileena answered simply.

"No, why am _I _ordered to fight for this place?" Ichigo snapped impatiently.

Mileena smiled. "It was requested."

* * *

SOUL SOCIETY: SEREITEI

A captains meeting was being held within the barracks of the first squad. The captain commander glared at the assembled captains, a perpetual scowl on his withered face.

"I have grim news." He bellowed.

The captains all listened intently.

"We have a visitor...From Hueco Mundo."

Everyone gasped or cursed. Anxious whispers ran though them. The old commander slammed his cane on the floor, signalling for order. Everyone snapped to attention as the door beside them opened and a familiar face strolled through accompanied by two bodyguards.

Eyes widened and jaws dropped.

"Aizen? Tosen? What are you doing setting foot here?" A large fox-man snarled, his huge fists clenched so hard his veins were popping up.

"He has returned! What is he after?" A grey haired man muttered to the man beside him.

"Trouble's brewing." The man whispered in response, tipping his rice hat at the same time.

A small white haired boy glared at the guests with utter contempt. He was too enraged to even speak the name of his foe. Murderous fury raged within him but he remained still for the sake of his honour.

The old man banged his cane on the floor again. "Silence!"

Everyone did as asked and stared at Aizen who stood beside their commander with unusual calmness. "Long time no see. I'm sure you're all excited to see me, but I am merely here to deliver some news." A wicked smile crossed his lips. "I'm challenging you to Mortal Kombat!"

Everyone gasped.

Aizen closed his eyes and recalled the instructions Shao Kahn had given him. "Gather your greatest fighters and have them wait in the courtyard. You have two hours. For now, that is all. Farewell, and see you at the Tournament." With that, Aizen and his guards departed.

* * *

WORLD OF THE LIVING

Ichigo marched out of his room, a stricken expression. He staggered down the stairs to where his family where having breakfast. Orihime was sitting with them. Her face lit up at the sight of him ad she rose from the table to help him over.

Ichigo hesitated but sat down in the end. His father looked like he had a million questions on his mind, but he kept each one buried within his mind, rather than ask.

Orihime looked concerned as well, but she was hiding it better than Isshin.

Ichigo tucked into his meal wordlessly, listening in on his younger sisters chatting about a school excursion today. Their excitement brought a smile to his face, but the lingering thoughts of what he must do made him realise he may never see them again.

"Yuzu, Karin, I love you." The two girls froze, staring wide eyed at him. "You're the greatest sisters I could ever have and no matter what happens I'll never forget you."

Karin rolled her eyes. "We're only going to the zoo. Calm down."

Ichigo laughed. "I know, but be careful."

Orihime noticed his distress and laid a hand over his comfortingly. She smiled warmly and tried her hardest to hide her anxiety, but Ichigo saw it clearly.

When breakfast was over Ichigo and Orihime left the house, both in casual clothes. They walked several blocks together in silence before Ichigo spoke. "You're out of uniform. We've got school today."

Orihime giggled. "You're out of uniform too."

"I just have something to do..." Ichigo murmured, averting his gaze.

"I know about the tournament."

"Huh? How did you-"

"Mileena told me. Your dad knows as well." Orihime grasped the arm of her friend and pleaded with him. "Please Ichigo, let me come with you?"

"No!" Ichigo snapped decisively. "It's too dangerous! I can't let you get hurt!"

"I'll be fine; it's you I'm worried about." Orihime pressed on. "I don't understand what's happening, but someone out there want's to kill you! I want to be there to protect you!"

Ichigo folded his arms and shook his head. "No way."

"Please?" Orihime screamed. "I don't want you to die because...Because...I love you."

Ichigo stopped. He was about to refuse but the words caught in his throat. They gazed at each other silently for a moment before embracing each other. Orihime rested her head against Ichigo's chest. Ichigo stroked her back while the other held her close. They remained like that for some time; both knowing full well it could be their last moments together.

Ichigo grasped Orihime's chin and lifted her face up to be level with his. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Orihime nodded.

"Very well. Mileena said we had to gather by the Onose River. Apparently there will be more people waiting there. Supposedly they will be the other defenders of Earthrealm." Ichigo explained. He led the way, hand in hand with his companion.

They admired the scenery as the sun set, casting an orange haze over the water of the river and creating a rippling shine on the surface. They travelled up along the river bank until they reached the bridge. There, a small group waited expectantly.

"More kids? This is bullshit!" A tall man with cropped grey hair fiddled with a hunting knife. He glared at the newcomers and groaned. "If we're relying on little kids then we're fucked!"

Ichigo pushed past him, not even making eye contact with him. They headed to the back of the crowd and studied the other fighters.

There was a young girl, barely old enough to be in high school. She wore a red tracksuit and had light blonde hair in two frayed pigtails. She turned her nose up at them and faced away.

A tall man tilted his striped hat down over his face, keeping the glare of the sun away. He wore a green coat and sandals.

Someone was curled up in a ball against the railing of the bridge. She looked somewhat familiar but she recognised them before Ichigo could place a name to the face.

"Ichigo!" Tatsuki sprung up and bolted over to them.

"Tatsuki? You've been dragged into this too?" Ichigo shook his head. "This is crazy. Who are they going to find next? Chad?"

The giant in question was lingering near the edge of the crowd. He didn't notice his friends nearby; instead he was preoccupied with watching the river shine in the fading sunlight.

They waited only a few more minutes until Mileena arrived. At first she ignored them and instead created a portal. When it was finished she turned to the group and waved a hand to the tunnel beside her. "Through here lies Outworld, the stage for the tournament."

The group started to go through the portal but Ichigo was hesitant. He noticed the man in the hat was also hesitant to proceed.

"Is this it?" The man asked.

Mileena nodded curtly. "There are more of you in out world already. You are the last of them. Please go in."

The man paused and glanced at Orihime and Tatsuki. "Ladies first." He said with a bow. When they were through he entered alongside Ichigo. "My name is Urahara." He extended a hand to shake. Ichigo took it and shook firmly.

"Ichigo."

"I'm sure trouble lies ahead. Maybe we can help each other out?" The eccentric man suggested.

"Sure." Ichigo replied simply. He hurried along to catch up with the two girls and exited the warped tunnel to wind up in a large open room. It was highly decorated. "Where are we?" Ichigo turned back to pose the question to their guide, but Mileena was nowhere in sight.

Everyone took a moment to take in their surroundings until they were startled by a joyous laugh.

"Ah, you must be the warriors from Karakura! Welcome to my palace." A thin framed man descended a set of stone stairs. He wore red robes which swayed about with his movements. Piercing eyes set upon the visitors and he spread his arms wide. "Please, I shall escort you to your quarters."

Urahara stepped forward and raised a hand. "Excuse me, but were we not sent here for a tournament?"

The robed man clapped his hands together. "Of course, of course. But the tournament is not yet at hand. We wish for our competitors to rest for a day, giving them peak health for the coming battles. We may be vicious fighters, but we still care for good hospitality. By the way, I am Shang Tsung."

Shang Tsung showed the group to a large room upstairs. Beds were set up and so was a large dining table with a full feast laid out. Shang Tsung chuckled to himself and grinned. "Welcome to your holding area. Enjoy these last moments of leisure." As he strolled out of the room he whispered under his breath, "For they shall be your last!"

* * *

The Tournament is about to commence! Get a front row seat for this one!

Now please review. 


	3. Test

**Chapter 3: Test**

The warriors from Karakura town settled in reluctantly. While most of the group stuffed their faces, Ichigo and co barely touched their meals. The four of them left the meal early and retired to their beds.

Chad tuned out to the world and meditated, preparing himself for the tournament.

Tatsuki stared at the walls, her mind elsewhere.

Ichigo and Orihime shared a passionate kiss. There was a strong foreboding presence within the palace and the small ray of hope was extinguished by it. Morale was at an all time low and Ichigo was still recovering from his most recent battle scars. They shared each others company for all it was worth and wished that their time would not yet be over.

By morning everyone was awake and getting ready for their time to shine. Before night's end the group had introduced themselves, an idea that Urahara pitched to gain everyone's trust.

Kensei, the grey haired brawler who always carried a knife. He strapped thin cloth around his hands for makeshift gloves.

Hiyori, the young girl, was sharpening the katana she brought with her.

Chad was still meditating. He was frozen in place, eyes closed, mind open.

Urahara was pacing around the room anxiously.

Tatsuki realised she was in for a fight and practiced her Karate. Inoue joined in; jogging her memory of the martial arts she had nearly forgotten.

Ichigo watched them. He didn't feel like preparing himself. If he had to fight, he would do so, but no amount of warm-ups could possibly help him. It would just be time wasting. Instead he tried to gather his thoughts and push aside his doubts to help him concentrate.

They were interrupted when the door was pushed open and Mileena greeted them. "Rise and shine everyone. Come on, it's time!"

The weary group headed downstairs where the fighters from other realms were waiting. The huge mob contained what looked like regular humans, but their uniforms suggested they were part of something else.

One group was dressed in black kimonos. Most of them looked human, except for a giant humanoid with dense brown fur and the features of a fox. The giant towered over his comrades, bar a huge brute wearing an eye patch. He actually looked fiercer than the fox-man, despite looking more human.

The group beside them were dressed in white and all wore masks of a sort, except for a trio near the back. One of the warriors had no head, but rather two shrivelled skulls floating inside a tank. The two heads bounced in their sea of red liquid.

Before any more discoveries could be made Shang Tsung appeared out of nowhere. It was if he had teleported there... The strange host opened a huge set of doors which led to a giant courtyard.

"Separate yourselves into your realms." The sorcerer commanded.

The teams grouped up and more Earthrealm fighters joined the Karakura ranks. They were given time to introduce themselves.

They introduced themselves as Sonya Blade, Jax, Kurtis Stryker, Nightwolf and Johnny Cage. With the new additions the numbers were more even.

Shang Tsung waved his hands and spread them by his side. "Today you will begin the preliminary contest!" Confused murmurs ran through the crowd. Shang Tsung silenced them with a wave of his hand. "As you can see, there are far too many of you here right now. You are all here because you showed great potential...But now is the time to see if you have the skills to move forward."

A gate at the rear of the courtyard opened and two guards, both ninjas, stood on either side.

"You shall go forth. As you can see, there is a large temple in the distance. That is your destination and that is where the Tournament will be held. To prove yourself worthy, you must make it there yourselves. You can make it there alone, you can head there as a group. You can even kill your competition if you so desire! Do as you wish and good luck."

Shang Tsung vanished into thin air and immediately competitors were rushing forward, as if it were a race. Those that lingered behind looked around nervously, unsure what to do.

Nightwolf gazed up at the sky and frowned. "A storm shall come soon. We should find shelter."

"Are you crazy?" Kensei bellowed. "I'm going hunting! If we catch our enemy off guard we can cut down their numbers before the tournament!"

Urahara chuckled. "There will be enough bloodshed when the tournament begins right now we should just focus on getting there in one piece. We only fight when our lives are threatened. Does that suit everyone?"

Kensei snorted and stormed off. Hiyori followed close behind.

"That fool. This is the last we shall see of him." Nightwolf snarled. "We had better get moving too."

The Earthrealm team set out. Ichigo cast his gaze upon the other realms waiting. None of them seemed to stand out much, except for a frightened young girl in a black kimono. She was clearly frightened beyond measure, but one of her companions stood guard.

_Poor girl...Why is she here? This is no place for one so fragile..._

"Ichigo"

He snapped out of his trance and looked over at Orihime. "Are you coming?"

"Oh, yeah...Right. I kind of zoned out..."

* * *

Shao Khan watched from the roof of the temple. A cruel smile crossed his lips as the warriors set off on their quest to his temple. He observed the front runners, merely tiny specks from this distance. He let them run about for a few minutes before heading inside to where a line of his own warriors were waiting.

"Send out the Black Dragon." He ordered.

The leader of the clan, Kano, rose to his feet. "Yes my lord. I'll cut 'em all down for you!"

Shao Khan ignored him and faced the others kneeling before him. "Dispatch Drahmin and Moloch. Let's watch the little worms squirm!"

The two beasts rose at their master's command and departed. The rest were told to wait. Meanwhile, Shao Kahn returned to his viewing post.

* * *

The humans gathered in a deep cave carved into the side of a mountain. The rain was pouring down heavily and a strong chill crept over the group who huddled around a fire.

Nightwolf regaled the group with stories from his homeland. He was a Native American Indian. The myths and legends he told raised the dampened spirits of his comrades. When he had finished his final tale he turned to the younger members of the group and frowned.

"Why would they send children to this god-forsaken place? The barbarism of these people astonishes me."

Ichigo coughed. "It was requested that I come here."

"Requested? By who?"

"Someone named Aizen. I don't even know this guy but he somehow knows a lot about me...Anyway, he agreed to the tournament on the condition that Karakura town was entered as well. He also expressed that he wanted me to be there."

"This Aizen...He sounds like a terrible person. Why would he drag innocents into his own affairs?" Nightwolf scowled. "I will make sure he is buried here!"

Urahara laughed. All eyes fell on him.

"Aizen can't be defeated that easily. He is not a mortal anymore."

"What do you mean anymore?" Ichigo inquired.

"His power is beyond anything you can even imagine." Urahara sighed and reached into his coat. He drew out a sword and glanced over at the mouth of the tunnel. "We have company."

Everyone got on their feet and headed to the mouth of the cave. From there they could see three people wandering around outside. They were still quite a distance away, which begged the question of how Urahara had detected them.

"How?" Orihime asked. "How did you know these people were here?"

Kisuke lifted his hat up so his eyes could be seen clearly. "Put simply, I sensed them."

"Bullshit!" Stryker snarled. "What are you hiding?"

Urahara bowed his head. "I'll explain later. Right now, get back in the cave."

Stryker folded his arms. "Why? You magically sense something else? Ha! Don't make me laugh-" Stryker's head was crushed by a large spiked club. Brain matter sprayed out from the shattered remnants of his skull.

A panic ran through the group and everyone fled back down the tunnel. The assailant followed them, its footsteps almost deafening.

"What the hell was that?" Inoue screamed. Ichigo held her close and they backed up against the back of the cave.

Nightwolf and Jax stood on guard. Jax flexed his bionic arms while Nightwolf took out a tomahawk and began to chant something.

They waited for a long time, watching the darkness. It was a long wait until the silhouette of the attacker came through. It was huge, taller than any of them. When it stepped into the light everyone screamed.

The assailant looked vaguely human, though all of his flesh had been torn off. He wore a green oni mask. One hand was replaced with a giant spiked club, the weapon that ended Stryker's life.

Jax charged, hurling a punch into the beast's chest and making it take a single step back. The monster countered by swinging its club but Jax caught it and lashed out with his leg.

Nightwolf roared, raising the tomahawk high into the air and bringing it down on the monster's wide shoulders. It sank into his peeling flesh and the foul beast cried out in agony. It swung its club around but both men ducked under it and counter-attacked.

"Drahmin..." Sonya muttered.

"What?"

"Drahmin. He is a demon from Netherrealm." Sonya explained.

"How do you know that?" Tatsuki asked her.

"I'm part of the Outworld investigation squad. We've been finding out all we can on these bastards. This is strange though...I according to the reports, he has a friend..."

A great roar came from the entrance of the cave. It would have been loud enough to alert every combatant out there. Sonya's eyes narrowed and her skin went pale. "That must be him. That's Moloch."

"Another one?" Ichigo gasped.

"Leave him to me." Urahara drew his sword and vanished. Those who weren't fighting stared wide eyed at the empty space where Kisuke was once standing. The odd man was now standing behind Drahmin, his sword hovering inches from his throat. With one swift slice, Urahara slit Drahmin's throat and brought the demon to his knees.

Drahmin made choking noises as dark red blood spurted from the wound and into a thick puddle at his feet. Nightwolf administered the finishing blow, severing his head with the tomahawk.

Before he could be congratulated, Urahara had disappeared again. He returned soon after covered in blood. "That's that taken care of..." He muttered as he sat down beside the fire.

"What are you?" Ichigo demanded the truth.

Kisuke had fallen silent. Ichigo repeated himself and the mysterious warrior let out an exasperated sigh.

"You wish to know what I am? Very well. Since we are allies I see no reason to keep it from you. I am...A shinigami."

The games begin, but before the tournament, the challengers must prove themselves worthy by travelling through the rough terrain and fending off Shao Kahn's minions. Who will make it to the temple alive? Read on to find out!

Please review. 


	4. Ambush

Warning: Extreme violence and gore (Just in case you weren't expecting it...Though this is Mortal Kombat so you should already know.)

**Chapter 4: Ambush**

Urahara sighed. He knew his secret would have to come out. "I am a shinigami."

He was greeted with blank stares from his allies.

"Shinigami?" Ichigo repeated uncertainly.

"I am a god of death, a reaper of souls." Urahara explained.

"A god of death...So you are like the grim reaper?" Nightwolf mused.

"In a way, yes. I harvest the souls of the dead and send them on to the afterlife. I also slay the restless ones who wish to harm others. I am a protector of the living and the dead."

"Meaning you have supernatural power's...Hence the amazing speed and that sword." Nightwolf murmured, grasping his chin in thought.

"Exactly. It will benefit our side in the end of the day, but be wary...I'm not the only shinigami here. There are many-" He froze mid-sentence.

"Something wrong?" Ichigo inquired but Urahara was looking away from him. "Hey! What is it?"

"Shh." Urahara hissed. "We have company. Three of them, outside."

"Have they noticed us?" Orihime gasped.

"Yes, we have." A harsh feminine voice replied.

Orihime was knocked down by a swift knee to the head. She collapsed to the ground and laid there. The mysterious assailant leapt over the young girl and landed in a crouch at Urahara's feet. She thrust her elbow at his ribs but he somersaulted over her and drew his sword, ready for battle.

Before the others could respond another figure appeared. It was a man with short blonde hair. He grinned maliciously at his opponents and then lunged at the nearest foe, who happened to be Jax. The bulky black man caught the stranger's fist with one of his bionic arms.

The stranger reached into a sheath on his thigh and pulled out a rusted machete. He swung wildly but Jax blocked with his steel arms.

Once again the group were plunged into battle. But they weren't the only ones...

Kensei stood over a vanquished foe, his hunting knife embedded deep within a fat man's skull. The clumsy oaf wore a black kimono. He had strayed from his group and wound up alone, easy prey. The fight barely lasted, it was easy.

Hiyori was also triumphant against her opponent, another of the black uniformed warriors. He had short blonde hair and a thick fringe. He had put up more of a fight, but Hiyori was ruthless when she had a taste for blood.

The two were already started on their goal of cutting down their competition before the actual tournament. It only gave them a head-start in the end.

The two were about to head off when they overheard the leaves rustling overhead. They both stopped dead in their tracks and drew their weapons, anticipating an attack.

The sound of distorted, heavy breathing echoed through the dead trees. It sounded somewhat mechanical...Almost inhuman.

"Fools. You are weak. Your journey ends here." The odd, synthetic voice growled at them from the treetops.

"Bastard!" Kensei snarled. "Show yourself! I'll show you I'm not weak!"

"Oh really?" The mechanical voice rasped. A shadow dropped from the trees and something shone in the weak light. Before Kensei could get a close look he was getting pushed into a tree trunk, a pair of hooked swords pressed against this knife in an effort to overpower him.

"Wha...What the hell are you?" Kensei cried, staring deep into the soulless masked face of his attacker.

"My name is Kabal. It shall be the last name you ever hear!" The warrior slammed his hard mask into Kensei's forehead, the steel framework cracking roughly against bare flesh. Kensei stumbled back, daze. Kabal roundhouse kicked Kensei in the jaw, spinning him around. He then crossed his hooked swords over his foe's shoulders, pointing the barbs against Kensei's throat.

"Grr! Bastard!" Kensei growled, blood dribbling down from his forehead and into his eyes. He tried to blink it out but it wouldn't work.

"You shall die here!" Kabal hissed. He was about to draw back his sword when he was tackled. Hiyori pummelled his midsection with furious punches, but Kabal barely seemed affected. He took them without a flinch and waited for the right moment...

Then he lashed out with a gloved hand and grasped her throat. He clenched down on her windpipe and lifted her from the ground. She squealed like a frightened pig and thrashed about uselessly.

"Hiyori!" Kensei staggered forward but Kabal backhanded him, knocking him into the tree-trunk where he slid down into a seated position.

The unusual killer then turned his attention back to the girl. He retrieved one of his hooked swords and held it upside down, placing the barbed hook just under her chin. He lifted her up higher into the air until she was almost a metre from solid ground.

"Prepare yourself for the pain. I'm afraid this will hurt quite a lot." Kabal let go of her throat. Hiyori dropped like a bag of stones right onto the hook which punctured the soft flesh under her chin and tore up through her tongue and scraped the roof of her mouth. She convulsed with the agony and forced the hook to worm its way out through her left cheek, exploding out of a ragged hole which spewed bright red blood.

Her piercing screams only made things worse for herself. Hot, stinging tears streamed down her cheeks as she reached out with shaking hands to yank the large hook out of her ruined face.

Kabal cocked his head and stared at her inquisitively. "Does it hurt? I cannot feel pain. At first I thought it might have been a good thing, but now I see it as a curse. Being unable to feel anything...It is the greatest pain of all. Now, farewell."

Kabal swung the hooked sword, jerking her head to one side in an awkward motion, snapping her fragile neck. He continued to swing, the momentum flinging Hiyori several metres away where she collided with a tree, breaking her spine and rupturing her organs. She was already dead before she even hit the trunk.

"And now...For you." Kabal turned on Kensei who was struggling to stand. He was leaning heavily against the tree, barely able to support himself. Kabal stalked him silently and cut him down without a moment's thought.

Jax and Cobra exchanged heavy blows. Cobra rolled under a thunderous hook and thrust his machete up into Jax's abdomen. With a last second dodge, Jax managed to escape with only a deep gash and not a mortal wound.

He pounded his fist down onto Cobra's back and then stomped on the fallen foe. The enraged warrior rolled to one side and lashed out with the machete again. Jax jumped back and then dived onto his foe. He put the man in a headlock, crushing his windpipe with his thick, bionic arms.

Cobra was foaming at the mouth; his eyes were rolling up into his head. He was losing consciousness. He stabbed at the steel arms, trying to relax the vice-like grip, but it was a losing battle. He knew he would not be escaping this with his life. In a fit of despair, Cobra took the machete and stabbed himself in the stomach. The large blade churned through his innards and erupted out his back, progressing into Jax's chest.

The two became trapped together. Jax squeezed harder, determined to choke the life out of the one who dared to kill him. Cobra twisted the blade around and stirred it around like a ladle in a soup bowl. He created fatal wounds on the both of them, though he blacked out first. His head rolled forward and his body went limp.

Jax took hold of the machete and slowly, painfully, pulled it out of himself. When it was out he fell back and placed a hand over the gaping wound.

The others barely had time to check on him as another battle was still raging nearby.

Kira and Urahara were dashing about, hacking at each other madly, their blades clashing in bright rains of sparks. Urahara was more experienced with a blade though and it showed. The girl was slowly being overpowered and worn down.

Urahara blocked an overhead slice and rolled to one side. He thrust his blade up through her hip and then wrenched the blade out through her front, forcing a shower of blood. She stumbled but caught herself before she fell. Despite the pain she pushed herself to fight on.

Urahara frowned.

"I was afraid of this. You have no choice. Kill us, or return empty handed and die by your master's hand. How unfortunate. If that is the case, then I won't let you suffer." In a swift thrust, his sword had run through the girl's heart. Her hands fell by her sides and her whole body fell forward. Urahara removed his blade and let the corpse drop to the ground.

"Jesus! How many of these guys are they gonna send at us?" Johnny Cage gasped.

Sonya glanced up from her dying friend and frowned. "Shao Kahn is a ruthless warlord. He has many at his disposal and he will use his full forces to ensure he takes his desired prize: Earthrealm."

"Well, I'm about done fighting for now." Urahara squatted near the corpse of his fallen opponent. "I'm sure your friend there is done as well."

Sonya almost choked. She stared daggers at her heartless companion. "How dare you! Jax will make it through this! I just know he will-"

A cold, metallic hand gripped hers. She gazed down at the wounded friend. His face was creased, his expression showing the horrible pain her felt. He forced a smile, his teeth flecked with blood.

"It's alright...I'm fucked...But you...I know you'll make it..."

"No! You're going to make it!"

Jax coughed violently, spewing crimson spittle on Sonya's lap. "I'm sorry Sonya. I was kinda useless in the end wasn't I?"

"Jax!" Sonya shook him relentlessly but then his body went still. She felt the warmth drain from his body until even his flesh was as cold as steel. She slowly laid her comrade down and cradled her head in her hands.

No-one stopped her when she began to sob. Some of them even joined her. Even as strangers, the death of an ally was a terrible thing. They had experienced only a taste of the violence to come, but already it was breaking them down.

Earthrealm's fate was now in the hands of this team of shattered warriors, a fractured army of brave warriors who would fight even when their hearts and minds were destroyed. They would fight until the very end to save their home...Jax had just proven it.

Near the shinigami camp, two warriors stood their ground against each other. One of them, Kano, the leader of the Black Dragon clan and a ruthless fighter. The other, Zaraki Kenpachi, the brutal captain of 11th squad and a heartless fighter.

"Let's enjoy this!" Kenpachi snarled.

"Sorry mate, I'm in a bit of a hurry. There are a lot of lambs waiting for slaughter! I need to finish this quick!"

Kenpachi lowered his sword and grinned. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah." Kano twirled his twin knifes on his fingers.

Kenpachi chuckled and placed his hands by his sides. "Very well then! Have at it!"

Kano was taken aback by the odd gesture but it was a better chance than any. He drew both arms back and hurled the throwing daggers at his foe. They both dug in deep into Kenpachi's chest, though the behemoth did nothing more than take a step back.

"Is that it?" He laughed insanely.

Kano cursed. "Damn! How dare you insult me! Take this!" The glowing red eye suddenly shot out a powerful laser beam which carved through the ground as it rose up towards the target. It hit Kenpachi's leg and burned through his flesh. The giant side stepped the laser beam and grinned maliciously.

"Delightful! You really could kill me with that! Now this is fun!"

Kano clenched his fists and trained the laser on Kenpachi again. The giant rolled aside and evaded the beam of red light. Zaraki began chopping down nearby trees to provide cover for himself while he darted about madly, trying to inch closer to his enemy.

"Enough games!" Kano roared, twisting his head sharply to one side. The laser headed straight for Kenpachi's head but the big brute lifted his sword into the fray. His smile spread so wide that it devoured most of his face. The scar that ran up the side of his face was scrunched up into a tiny squiggly line.

"Bye-bye!" Kenpachi chuckled.

Before Kano could recognise it, the laser deflected off of the sword and went straight back to it's source, right in Kano's head. The searing heat melted his brain and grey matter dripped out through his mouth and nose. His skin turned to a blackened crisp within seconds and his entire head crumbled in on top of itself, forming a messy, gooey pool.

The battle was over so fast, yet Zaraki was happy nonetheless. He returned to the camp with a beaming smile. For a monster like him, this chaos was heavenly...The blood, the violence, the death...It was all a game, an extremely dangerous game...

Shao Kahn's minions have been defeated, but at what cost. Already, quite a few potential competitors have been killed. How many will survive for the tournament? What challenge lies in store next? Find out in the next chapter!

Now please review. 


	5. Arrival

**Chapter Five: Arrival**

Shao Khan stood atop the balcony in his palace. The battles had been getting more aggressive. The Black dragon were all but annihilated but served a good purpose. They had cut down the numbers of the Earthrealm group.

There was still time. It usually took three days to reach the tournament grounds. There was still a day or two to break down the putrid worms that crawled towards the light of salvation.

_Let them try_

Shao Khan mused.

_They will all be buried here. I shall claim them all! This realm is mine for the taking!_

"Greetings, Lord Shao Khan." He whirled around and bunched his fists but Aizen merely laughed at the aggressive gesture. "So tense. If you were so confident you wouldn't be so edgy."

"Silence fool!" The warlord's glowing red eyes flickered with hate. "What are you doing here so soon?"

Aizen spread his arms wide and the door behind him opened. His whole group filed in and kneeled on either side of him. "We couldn't wait. We decided to get a head start rather than waste time with trivial little games. Why fight out there where it doesn't count when we can do it here...Where every victim is a stepping stone to conquering Earth."

Shao Khan turned back to watch the battlefield beyond. "I shall not keep you waiting." He bellowed out something in a foreign tongue and two black-clad warriors appeared. One looked like a human, though it seemed as if his body were merely formed of shadows. The other was a cyborg. Smoke billowed out of seams in his mechanical armour.

"Fetch the guests." Shao Khan snarled. "Make sure they get here soon."

The two assassins rushed out to seek the other groups. Shao Khan flashed a murderous grin to his foe. "You seem strong Aizen, but I have yet to see you in action. The tournament is soon at hand. I shall finally be able to assess your worth as a rival."

Aizen bowed. "You shall not be disappointed." He smirked. "That is until you lose your place on your throne." He added.

The two foes glared at each other, eager to face each other on the field of battle.

* * *

The shinigami camp resumed their march as the sun rose. They had made good ground but had to stop when they heard the leaves rustling up above.

Ukitake raised a hand in warning and everyone braced themselves as a lithe ninja landed at their feet. He was unarmed, though they were all cautious.

"I mean you no harm." He rasped in an unnatural voice. "Shao Khan requests you to hurry. The tournament is to be held today."

"What? He orders us to play this stupid game and now he wants us to rush up to his doorstep? We shall hasten our pace, but on one condition. There can be no more of your master's goons trying to attack us. If you can keep us safe then we will comply."

The ninja bowed his head. "It is what my master desires."

* * *

The Earthrealm fighters were confronted with a similar messenger. Smoke delivered his message and then vanished from sight.

"Someone must have already made it to the castle." Urahara muttered. "We had better hurry. I don't exactly know how this tournament works but I'm guessing there is a nasty prize for getting there last."

Everyone nodded and they set off, jogging at first but eventually running. Those who were tired were carried by the strong and they made good progress. They neared the fringe of the forest by midday.

The warriors in black Kimonos were resting a short distance away.

"We cannot get there late. We must keep going. When we are at the tournament we can rest." Urahara ordered. Ever since the demonstration of his otherworldly abilities he had taken charge of the group. They all knew they needed a leader, even if they barely knew them.

It was early afternoon before they reached the castle gates. The great stone structure was built into the side of a mountain. The man-made section appeared to grow out of the mountain. A great spire struck out from behind them, reaching far up high into the sky. What lay up there was anyone's guess.

Urahara pushed his weary band of fighters through the gates and they collapsed in the large open space beyond. It was another courtyard, though this one was surrounded by high walls. Behind the walls large stands of seats rose up in a ring around it like a colosseum.

"Lovely. Not only are we going to die, we're going to be gawked at by blood-thirsty ghouls!" Johnny Cage said sarcastically.

The other group entered and assembled nearby. The other team, the white Kimono squad materialized out of thin air and joined them. More warriors filed in through a side gate.

Shang Tsung teleported into the middle of the courtyard, a sinister smile on his face. He scanned the assembled forces and then nodded. "Welcome everyone. Congratulations on getting this far. I'm afraid we had to call things off early since Lord Aizen and his team arrived so early."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Aizen? He's the one who-" He was interrupted by Shang Tsung who continued to rant on.

"Forty-two. That is how many of you are here. Unfortunately, the tournament has a limit of forty competitors. You know what that means don't you? Someone has to die!" He rubbed his hands together and then clapped his hands together and kept them there. In a rather childish looking magic trick he then bunched a fist which now held several small sticks.

Johnny Cage burst out laughing. "What? We're gonna draw straws? Are you serious?" He doubled over laughing, causing Shang Tsung to glare distastefully at him.

"As you have pointed out, we shall draw these sticks. Whoever picks the shortest shall have to choose two members to forfeit. Understood?"

"How dare you! We can't just choose two friends and tell them to run off and die!" Sonya roared. "You may not be human but surely you can sense something wrong with this can't you?"

Shang Tsung sighed. "Hurry up and pick. I have grown bored of your antics, foolish Earthlings."

A candidate from each group came forth and selected a straw. They then stood together and checked the lengths.

Urahara's expression fell as he returned to his team. He was completely silent. He stared blankly at the ground, his eyes wide. His comrades knew what it meant.

"No...We have to..." Orihime clutched Ichigo and tried to shield herself behind him. Ichigo draped an arm around her shoulders and whispered in her ear. "I promise they won't take you. Trust me."

Shang Tsung grinned maliciously. "So, it is your group eh? Choose your two candidates. Choose wisely, your decision could impact your chances of success in the tournament.

Johnny Cage performed a roundhouse kick aimed at the sorcerer's head but it was blocked just in time. Shang Tsung glared at him.

"Fuck you! Is this the way you conquer worlds? By cheating and breaking down your opponents until they are pushovers? I'm pretty sure your Elder Gods won't approve of that!"

Urahara tried to drag him back but he pushed ahead and grabbed Shang Tsung's collar. "I'll kill you! I'll take you down and the same goes for your little buddies! I'll kill them all and-" Johnny Cage fell silent. He inexplicably collapsed causing everyone to scream.

Shang Tsung stooped down and laid a hand on the fallen man's chest. His hand glowed with an unnatural aura and Johnny Cage's body began to shrivel. After a few seconds he rose back to his feet and dusted himself off.

"Well, now I have made it easier for you. You only have to choose one candidate now." He gave a hideously twisted smile as he spoke.

Sonya ran to her fallen comrade, screaming his name. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she faced the loss of yet another close friend. It seemed she would be the least stable of the group. The others were still trying to think when Urahara stepped forward.

"Lord Shang Tsung, I have decided."

"Huh?" Ichigo gasped.

Urahara raised a hand to signal silence. "It is clear that Sonya is not at her peak now. She has faced to loss of her closest friends and as such is not in the proper mindset for this tournament. I select her to forfeit."

His team stared in disbelief. They had not spoken about it at all. Kisuke had made the decision without even a moment's thought. Worse still, he justified her execution. As he explained his reasons it became apparent that it may have been the best choice, though truly Orihime was the least suited for battle.

Sonya tried to protest but her argument was nothing more than creaking sounds, like an old door. She pleaded silently for mercy that would never be granted. While she was distracted Shang Tsung drove a sword into her back, through her heart and up through her chest. Blood erupted from the wound and she doubled over instantly.

Shang Tsung cleaned the blade on her shirt. "Her death was painless. Perhaps she was the lucky one? Ha ha ha ha ha!"

Everyone glared at him, their hatred for the cruel sorcerer becoming stronger than ever.

"Let the Tournament begin!" He cried.

All forty contenders were led to a large room past the courtyard. On one wall was a list of each fighter, bunched together in sets of two. It needed no explaining. Each person received a map of the caste with a large dragon emblem on the designated arena.

Friends said their goodbyes and shared best wishes. Then it was time to go.

Ichigo, Orihime, Chad and Tatsuki all stood in a circle. They stared at each other, unable to comprehend that their time together was about to end.

"So this is it..." Ichigo murmured.

Tatsuki punched him in the gut and took a deep breath to calm herself. "Ichigo...You better survive to get back at me for that."

The two shared shaky smiles and went their separate ways. Chad merely nodded at him and then left.

Then it was down to him and Orihime. The two gazed into each others eyes but both broke away before they were drawn in too much. They knew they couldn't be distracted in the battles to come. They needed to stay focused on survival and nothing else!

And so, before they got too attached, they parted ways.

The tournament to decide the fate of entire worlds had begun.

* * *

Ichigo wandered down an endless staircase into the depths of the castle. He wound up in what could only be described as a slaughterhouse. Meat hooks dangled from the ceiling, some bearing the corpses of warriors past. Blood coated the floor, walls and ceiling like a fatal paint job. Torture devices were scattered around the sides of the room as well as various death traps. Several cells were built into the walls. Inside, rotting corpses festered in the nightmarish prison.

Ichigo walked into the centre of the room and took a look around, taking in his surroundings. His observations were cut short when pounding footsteps caught his attention. Ichigo whirled around and watched as the doorway was taken up by a giant of a man. He wore a white kimono as well as a bone necklace that looked much like the lower jaw of some sort.

"Yo. Let's get this over with!" The brute roared. "The name's Yammy. Remember it well because it's the last name you'll ever hear!"

Ichigo tensed and assumed a fighting stance.

* * *

Tatsuki entered a large temple. Horrid, bloated beetles scurried about freely. The place seemed to be abandoned, but that idea was soon forgotten when she noticed someone standing against the walls. A female ninja with purple hair. She turned slowly towards Tatsuki and frowned.

"So, it has come to this. I must kill you. Please forgive me."

The woman launched herself with inhuman strength and kicked her right in the stomach. Tatsuki flew into the wall and smashed through a glass statue of a beetle.

* * *

Chad waited in the courtyard. No-one had arrived yet. He was beginning to doubt if he was in the right place, but then he felt something. An overpowering presence. He shook off the foreboding sensation and faced his opponent.

"You are one of Ichigo's friends aren't you? Do not fear, all of you will die soon enough."

Aizen smirked as he approached his foe.

The first round of Mortal Kombat has begun! Fourty contenders will be crought down two twenty. Who will survive the bloodbath? Prepare yourself for the violence to come. Fatalities, brutalities, blood and guts and some kick-ass action! You can't miss it!

Please review. 


	6. Round 1  Part I

We've got lots of fights to get through so please be patient. Your favourites will get their chance in the spotlight eventually. Round 1 will pan three or four chapters so be patient. For now, enjoy this tasty morsel of destruction!

**Chapter 6: Round 1 **

Tatsuki was thrown into the wall a second time. Her back was aching from the jarring impacts and her head was swimming but she refused to give up so soon. She dragged herself back to her feet and cursed.

"Yoruichi, right? That was the name on the board."

The dark-skinned ninja nodded curtly. "Correct. And you are Tatsuki Arisawa."

Tatsuki took a deep breath. "What side are you on?"

Yoruichi frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, if we are both trying to protect Earthrealm...Why are we fighting each other? Why don't we just team up and fight the bad guys?"

"That is not possible. These fights are to the death. I'm afraid one of us has to die for the other to continue on and save Earth. Out of the two of us, I am more capable of lasting to the end."

Tatsuki chuckled. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I'm not the strongest person in the world...But I made a promise. I'm going to get out of here alive! I'm going to see my friends at least one more time!"

Yoruichi frowned. "If you feel that way, then you can try to defeat me, but I am a master at hand to hand combat.

Tatsuki lifted her shirt enough to reveal the black belt coiled around her waist. "I guess that makes two of us." Tatsuki roared, charging straight to her opponent.

Yoruichi ducked under a high snap kick and swept her foot out with lighting speed. She managed to knock Tatsuki's feet out from under her but the teenaged karate champion flipped into a hand stand and spun around, swinging her legs out. Yoruichi blocked the hits with her forearms and punched her foe in the spine.

Tatsuki rolled forward and landed in a crouch, ready to counter-attack, but Yoruichi was already upon her. A swift chop to her neck nearly rendered her unconscious but Tatsuki caught the hand at the very last second before it could do too much damage.

"Impressive. For a human this is exceptional. That belt is not for show I see."

Tatsuki threw the ninja into the wall. "Stop patronising me. Let's just get on with the show!" With a great battle-cry she rushed into the melee once more.

* * *

Scorpion and Soi Fon stood their ground. Both drew short swords; though the blade in Scorpion's hands was alight with great flames. The two ninja charged and clashed swords. Soi Fon leapt back to a safe distance and wiped the sweat from her forehead. The heat emanating from the sword only added to the intense heat in the underground arena.

The circular arena was surrounded by a river of lava. Wicked, flaming tongues struck out every now and then. Rocky spires jutted out around the edges of the arena which was just a circular slab of stone. This place was like Hell, but Soi Fon was determined not to fall here. She had to survive!

Scorpion swung his word and a fireball shot off towards her. She somersaulted over the first and then swatted the second ball aside with a slash of her sword. The two clashed swords again and then spun away from each other. Soi Fon lashed out with her left leg and her opponent stepped to the side only to do the same to her. She leaned back under the blow and grabbed his leg. With a deft twist she launched him into the air. Just as he was about to hit the ground she thrust her fist into his stomach, pushing him into the stone floor, creating a small crater.

Scorpion tried to stand but his female foe stomped on his chest. She then buried her sword deep into his heart. The sword went through into the ground and pinned him in place.

Soi Fon stepped back and grinned. "You looked tough...I guess I was wrong."

Scorpion let out a rasping chuckle. Blood spurted up through the hole in his chest as his body jolted from the laughter.

Soi Fon backed away and watched in stunned horror as the yellow ninja yanked the sword out of his heart and hurled it across the arena where it landed with a loud clanking sound that echoed in the deep chamber.

He dashed out of the crater and grabbed his foe by the throat. He brought her to her knees. Her eyes were watering as the air was choked out of her. He throttled her, trying to hasten her demise. She began to go limp and for a moment he relaxed, but then he felt something. A sudden pain in his cheek. He looked down to see the thin handle of a throwing knife jutting out of his face.

Soi Fon used the distraction to her advantage and rammed her knee into his gut. He stepped back and prepared to fight back but Soi Fon hurled another knife into his other cheek. In a flash she was right before his eyes. She grasped the two knives with crossed arms and then wrenched them across his face and tore them out of his pale flesh.

She stepped back and watched on with a smile as Scorpion clawed at his face, shrieking in his awful distorted tone of voice.

While he was incapacitated she ran for her sword. If she was fast enough she could cleave his head clean in two before he even noticed she was gone. She was only two steps away from her weapon when something hit her hard in the back. She rocked forward and felt something pulling her backward.

She wanted to curse her ignorance but all that escaped her thin lips was a mouthful of blood. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and stared at the crimson stains.

_What? What did he do?_

She glanced over her shoulder expecting to see him right behind her, but he was still standing far across the arena, only now he was holding a length of rope which extended up to her. Soi Fon felt the biting pain of the spearhead which had embedded itself in her back. She scowled at it and returned focus to retrieving her sword.

She reached out desperately but Scorpion was tugging on the rope, forcing her back. She gritted her teeth and continued onwards. Her fingertips only just reached the handle. She clawed at it and was so close to curling her fingers around it. She forced herself to extend her hand further. Her fingers coiled around the handle. She had retrieved it! Now she could-

"Get over here!" Scorpion roared. He drew his arm back with all the strength he could muster and the rope picked Soi Fon up off her feet and slung her back to her foe. She screamed when she lost her grip on the sword. She screamed again when she was smashed into one of the rocky pillars.

The spear returned to it's master's belt and the rope was coiled back up. Scorpion took his time since his enemy was going nowhere anytime soon.

The impact against the pillar had shattered her spine. Her legs were broken too and the whiplash had further incapacitated her. She was paralysed now. All she could do was cry out for mercy. Strangely enough, she was completely silent.

Scorpion approached her and frowned. She had closed her eyes and bowed her head, making peace with defeat. Scorpion drew his sword and severed her head in one clean slice. As it rolled about on the floor he grabbed it by the hair and lifted it up triumphantly. He discarded the body by throwing it into the lava.

The battle was over.

* * *

Kenshi drew his sword and waited for his opponent to do the same.

Byakuya Kuchiki admired his glistening katana and then held it out in front in a defensive stance. "I am afraid I must slay you. For the sake of my pride I shall not allow you to defeat me.'

Kenshi tightened his grip on his sword. "Unfortunately I cannot lay down my life for your petty pride. There are more important things than honour and for those noble causes I must-" Kenshi trailed off. He had been impaled on Byakuya's sword! But how. He had not even heard a single footstep. He had not even sensed it...

"A human could never match me. Feel honoured that your pain will not last long."

Kenshi toppled over. "Im-Impossible! How?"

"Shunpo." Byakuya explained. "It is a technique that only Shinigami can master. You never had a chance. You were merely a lamb being led to the slaughter, but do not worry. When I win this Tournament I shall save your world."

Kenshi could not reply. His life ended then and there...Over before it had even begun...

* * *

The grey haired captain, Jushiro Ukitake faced off against the traitorous Kaname Tosen. The two had once been comrades, both captains in the 13 court guard companies. Now they were opponents, enemies in a war that could only be decided by this tournament.

"Tosen, you turned your back on us all. For that unforgivable crime I must execute you!"

"Even if I die, Aizen shall succeed. Though I may fall by your hand, there is none alive who can stop him. He could have won by himself, but we followed him to ensure victory. I shall use this opportunity to make one less opponent for Lord Aizen."

Ukitake frowned. "I thought you were wise. I thought you stood for justice. Was it all just a lie?"

"I bear no facade, Ukitake. I always have fought for justice. Nothing has changed." Tosen drew his sword. "Come. I shall show you the strength of justice."

* * *

Far underground, Kenpachi, the ruthless warrior and captain of eleventh squad, stood his ground against his foe.

It was too dark to make out much details, but he was immense, a true giant. Four thick muscle-bound arms flexed excitedly. A deep growl erupted from the beast.

Kenpachi grinned. "This is going to be fun! Come out into the light! Let me see you!"

The monster did as asked and entered the illuminated area. Course spotted fur coated his bulky body. "I...Am...Kintauro!"

Zaraki howled with delight. "Spectacular! Let's see what you've got!" He ran towards him bare handed. He ran blindly into a heavy punch. He was hurled far back and his head slammed into the brick wall. Blood coursed down his face yet the smile remained. "Excellent! More! More!"

Kenpachi darted out again. He barrelled into the giant who was knocked back a few steps. Before he could follow up with another attack Kintauro grabbed him with two of his hands, leaving the other two free to punch him relentlessly.

Kenpachi was a bloody mess in no time. He was shaken like a rag-doll and pounded him into the ground.

"You...Weak!" Kintauro snarled. He lifted his foot and brought it down on his nemesis, bringing up a large cloud of dust. He raised two fists triumphantly while the other two beat his chest, He roared so loud that the ceiling began to crack and splinter.

Zaraki coughed violently and the dust around him parted. Kintauro's eyes narrowed when he realized Kenpachi had caught his massive foot.

"What?"

Kenpachi flashed a fanged smile. "That was good! Now it's my turn!" Kintauro reached out to grab him again but both arms flopped uselessly to the floor, amputated in the blink of an eye. He grunted as dark liquid pumped out of the ragged stumps.

Kenpachi frowned. "Hmm, you might be as thick as a tree...But you're as soft as butter! Hyah!" He swung his sword in a horizontal arc, cleaving the giant in two. The upper half crashed to the flour with a resounding thud and he let out a last great roar before he was slain.

When he was finished, Kenpachi sheathed his sword and licked the blood from his lips. "That was fun...I hope this tournament never ends! Mwa ha ha ha ha!"

* * *

The oddly decorated mad scientist, Mayuri Kurotsuchi approached a large laboratory. The other contender was already there, waiting for him, sitting on a stool with his hands clasped together on his lap expectantly.

Mayuri's lipless face contorted into a smile. "Ah, another intellectual it would seem."

"Indeed." The pink haired man concurred. "I am Szayel Apporo Grantz, Espada number eight."

Mayuri cocked his to head to one side like a curious puppy. "Espada?"

"The ten blades. We are Lord Aizen's most prized warriors. We are ranked from one to ten in fighting prowess."

Mayuri chuckled. "So you are a weak one?"

"Ha ha ha. If only that were the case. Unfortunately for you I am still more than capable of defeating one such as you."

"Oh?" Mayuri feigned interest.

"Although I am not the greatest fighter, I have...Shall I say...Other talents?" He licked his lips and took out a small doll with the painted face of the twelfth squad captain. "Bear a resemblance?" Szayel asked mockingly. "Have you heard of voodoo, Mayuri Kurotsuchi?"

"You know my name? Intriguing. So you can read. But that is far from intellectual." Mayuri flexed his fingers and stared at the sharpened nail on his middle finger.

Szayel chuckled heartily and raised the doll. "Not so fast. I'm not done yet. Voodoo dolls are replicas of a person. Any wound inflicted on the doll occurs in real life. However, this is no ordinary doll. No, this is more than just a pincushion." He flicked the head of the little doll, its plaster head rocking back.

Mayuri felt an invisible force hit him hard in the face.

Szayel gripped the throat of the doll and Mayuri felt the air constricting. His eyes narrowed as Szayel tore the head right off of the doll. A tense silence fell across the room but nothing happened. Mayuri traced a finger over his neck to make sure he was unscathed.

"Do not fear for your head, it is your innards I would concern myself with. " Szayel took out a bunch of toy organs. He held up one which looked like a bone and crushed it between his forefinger and thumb.

Mayuri's right leg suddenly shattered. He toppled onto one knee. He tried to crawl forward but then his arms became boneless sacks of flesh as well. He collapsed onto his stomach which ruptured like the toy in his tormentor's hands.

"Damn!" Mayuri rasped before throwing up violently.

Szayel laughed manically. "I took notice of you much earlier and constructed this doll. I foresaw our pairing and prepared for it. My pre-emptive measures have sealed your fate and secured my place in the next round. I'm sorry it had to end like this captain, farewell..."

He took out a little toy shaped like a heart. He lifted it up to his eyes and stared at it for a moment. He then ground it to dust.

Mayuri spasmed uncontrollably and cried out in utter agony as his heart was torn to pieces. He jolted one last time before he went limp, never to move again.

Szayel hopped off of the stool and chuckled. "I didn't even have to stand up. Marvellous. Well now, I had better get ready for my next battle. I might actually have to try next time..." He strolled out of the room and headed down a winding staircase. He took his time to ponder the great conquest of entire worlds that would result from his victories here.

_Lord Aizen shall be ever so pleased. I might even be promoted..._

As he rounded another corner he noticed someone's shadow. They were also returning to the main hall to be informed on their next round. Szayel rushed to catch up with them but the man he saw was not who he expected.

"Wha...? Im-Impossible! Mayuri?"

The insane clown-faced captain turned around and glared at his foe. "You didn't think your little trick would work on me did you?" Mayuri asked, his voice tinged with venom.

Szayel was speechless.

"Ever since Aizen declared Mortal Kombat against us, I have been endlessly analysing each and every Espada in his ranks. I know all about your fighting styles, your trump cards, everything. As such, in preparation for my battle with you I placed fake organs inside myself."

"What? That's insane!"

"Is it? I merely implanted a second heart and performed a few bone transplants. It is not insane, it is genius. It is this pre-emptive strike that has declared my victory."

Szayel scowled. "Never!" He charged blindly and Mayuri slit his throat with his elongated nail. His crazed opponent tripped over and landed on all fours. He glared back up at Mayuri who was already walking away.

"With that one slice I have not only severed an artery, but also inject a lethal dosage of venom into your system. If you don't die of blood loss, the toxin will make sure you don't make it to the hall ever again."

"You bastard! You haven't beaten me yet!" Szayel crawled forward but had to stop and empty his stomach. Dark, tar-like blood splattered out onto the floor. He stared at his horrified reflection and collapsed into the foul puddle at his feet. He cursed the mad scientist one last time before his eyes went blank and he stirred no more.

Mayuri walked away without a second thought.

Four battles are already over, but how are the others faring? Read on to find out!

Now please review.


	7. Round 1  Part II

I'm very much drawn into this story now. I'll be updating quite regularly for the time being so keep watch for the updates. For now enjoy and review!

**Chapter 7: Round 1 - II**

Stark was drifting off into the world of slumber. Aizen's rush to get here had tired him out. He would finally get his well deserved rest before the other guy got to him. Maybe seeing him sleeping like a log would make him walk away. Maybe the fight wouldn't even have to happen. After all, he had never wanted to do this. He was against it solely on the fact that he would have to contribute, but now he was stuck here...

He let out a deep yawn and was about to close his eyes when he saw someone standing over him. He lashed out with a fist but the man caught it with incredible reflexes.

"If you want to sleep I'll end this quick. Then you can have all eternity to sleep in your grave."

Stark sat up and groaned. "You're a shinigami right? I thought you knew we don't rot in graves...We turn to dust. That why I was sleeping now."

The captain frowned. "Well then, I'm sorry for disturbing you, but I'm afraid I don't have time to waste here. Each second wasted is a second where I'm not drinking sake. Let us finish this!"

Stark rose to his feet and frowned. "A shame. If we weren't enemies I would have liked to have a drink with you...Uh..."

"Shunsui Kyouraku, captain of eighth squad. Pleased to meet you." In a flash he was in the air, his foot extended in a soaring kick. Stark ducked and stepped aside from a swift punch. Shunsui threw fast punches, all of which Stark dodged or blocked bare handed.

"Are you humouring me? Stark asked sarcastically. "I'm sure you're tougher than that."

Kyouraku scowled. "I didn't want to have to go all out. I'm just as tired as you are."

"Hmm...We would have made a good team." Stark muttered as he somersaulted over a roundhouse kick. "Why is fate forcing us to kill each other?"

"Who knows?" Kyouraku replied faking a snap kick with the left foot, only to lash out with his right. Stark was struck full in the chest and he staggered backwards, unable to fend off the frenzied combination of punches that followed.

Stark reeled from the heavy blows and backed away to a safe distance. He took a quick breather before Kyouraku launched another volley of punches. Stark resumed dodging and guarding for a while but eventually he got tired of it all. He rolled to the side and backhanded his opponent's calf muscle. Kyouraku stumbled and leaned back enough to give Stark a few glancing blows to the kidneys.

The captain fell on one knee and Stark smashed his elbow into his face. He felt Kyouraku's nose splinter under the crushing force. The captain fell back against the railing which overlooked a courtyard far below. Stark took mental note of that as he launched a counter-attack. Kyouraku tried to fight back but he was slowly overpowered, getting pushed ever closer to the railing.

Stark threw an uppercut but Shunsui grabbed his fist and twisted it sharply. He then moved up behind Stark and yanked his arm into a hammer-lock. Stark winced as his arm reached breaking point. The captain pushed harder but he was knocked back when Stark used his free hand to rake at his opponent's eyes.

The ageing captain staggered away from his foe leaving himself open to attack. Stark grabbed him by his uniform and threw him at the barricade. It cracked under the impact and caused serious damage to the wounded captain.

Even with his bruised spine and shattered right arm he rose again, determined to fight to the very end. "I...I will not die until I've tasked another drop of sake! Grrrrraaaaaaagggghhh!" Kyouraku charged, his one working fist drawn back.

Stark closed his eyes and sighed. "You drunken fool." He leapt into the air and spun around 180 degrees. His rear leg spun around and hit the captain dead on in his centre mass. He was hurled back into the railing, although the third time was the charm. The railing broke apart and left him to plummet far down to his death.

Kyouraku hit the concrete so hard his body was broken beyond repair. No-one could have survived a fall like that. His neck was snapped and his head face up to the sky.

Stark climbed down to the corpse and poured a cup of sake into his gaping mouth. "Enjoy your last taste of sake old man. Cheers." Stark took a drink himself and then departed leaving the crows to pick at the fractured bones of the dead.

* * *

Deep below the ground in yet another of the many dungeons, two great beasts fought vigorously. One, a giant fox-man, the other a centaur. Both of great size and strength, both seemingly invincible, though inevitably one of them would fall.

The fox man was covered in nasty burns and gashes. From being gored by Motaro's horns to being hit by his energy blasts, he had already endured more than a normal mortal, though he could not keep it up for much longer.

The two grappled once more, their thick muscles rippling with the strain. Veins popped up on them both and the each let out anguished roars as they tried to overpower the other. Kommamura lifted the horse-man onto his hind legs but he kicked out with his sharpened hooves. Dealing deep lacerations in his gut.

The fox man backed away and threw a jarring punch which threw Motaro into the wall behind him. It broke apart and he fell through into another cramped cell. He lunged at Kommamura and tackled him through yet another wall. The two of them knocked each other around furiously, rendering the surrounding area to rubble.

Motaro howled in pain as he was picked up by his tail and chucked into an iron gate. It warped under the stressful impact and he became trapped in the rusted grille.

Kommamura barged into him, knocking them both through into the next room where they grappled once more.

Motaro drove his elbow into the fox-man's ribs and then spun around so that he could kick with his hind legs. His razor hooves cut deep into his chest and thick rivulets of blood ran down his body. He ignored it and chopped Motaro's spine. He crumpled into a heap and Kommamura lifted the iron gate to use as a weapon. As he spun back around Motaro unleashed another green blast. It hit him in the face and Kommamura dropped the grate upon himself. He clawed at his face which was burning.

The smell of burning fur was awful.

Motaro stomped on the grate, crushing his foe underneath it. He reared up onto his hind legs and then brought the front ones down with extreme force, breaking bones and mangling limbs.

Kommamura let out a great battle cry as he thrust the gate into Motaro's face and freed himself from the prison. He brought his foe in and put him in a headlock, but Motaro used his horns to stab deep into his torso, burying them deep within his flesh. He tried to back away but Motaro rocked his head up in a sudden jerking motion, tearing up great strips of flesh and revealing muscle and bone beneath.

The beasts clashed again, though one of them was wearing down faster than the other. Their battle had a long way to the end, but the victor was already decided...

* * *

A young red-head shinigami dodged the attempted tackle from his elderly foe. Renji Abarai, only an assistant captain, but still deemed worthy enough to enter the tournament. His opponent was an elderly member of the Espada, Barragan. The man was definitely strong. Up close his strength was unrivalled, but he was sluggish. Speed and agility were Renji's advantages in the fight.

He had to watch his step as he was forced to fight on a slender stone bridge, barely hovering over a bubbling pool of acid. The floor was slippery and numerous times he had nearly fallen into the corrosive green sea, but he had managed to stay out so far.

It seemed the acid bath was his best chance of defeating Barragan since a simple test of strength was a contest he could not win.

Barragan had similar thoughts running through his head. He knew once he caught the lively little warrior the battle would be his, but that was the hard part...

The two sized each other up and then they both charged. Renji jumped up over Barragan's wide shoulders and kicked him in the back of the head, sending him tumbling forward. The elderly man caught himself before he fell and Renji landed in a crouch only a few metres away. They both whirled on their heels and rushed in again. Renji was about to jump again but his foot slipped on the floor. He tripped up and ran right into the arms of his foe.

Barragan caught him in a Bone-cracking bear hug. He squeezed some of the life out of the unfortunate lieutenant and then hurled him over the pool of lava and into the wall. Renji reached into his tunic and took out a barbed dagger. With a swift swing it extended upwards and dug into the wall. He hung in place, barely hanging on by the handle of the segmented dagger.

Barragan crossed his arms and grunted. "So you were hiding a weapon after all...You shinigami are always clinging to swords and blades. You are unable to fight hand to hand. How shameful. Now I have to wait until you let go and fall. I was hoping to get out of here quickly, the smell is nauseating."

Renji cursed as his hand began to slip. He reached up with the other and began climbing his extendable dagger. He climbed up to what looked like a sewer pipe and then crouched in the large tunnel and considered his next move.

Jumping back to the path was not an option, it was too far away. He might get close but he wouldn't reach solid ground. If only there was a stepping stone or something...

"Hey! I am not in the mood for childish games. Come back here and fight me like a man!" Barragan roared impatiently.

Renji smirked and retracted his dagger. He tightened his grip on its handle and then leapt high into the air. He could see his shadow still wavering over the acid. He twirled his sword above his head, swing it in wide circles like a lasso. He then directed it towards Barragan. The fangs dug into his leathery skin. Renji put all his might into pulling the weapon back. Barragan was brought along with it and landed face down on the surface of the acid lake.

Renji landed on him and the human lily pad was forced further under the corrosive waves. He jumped back up onto the bridge just before his foe sank under like a stone. He panted heavily and just sat there for some time, staring at the rippling waters that consumed the unfortunate Espada.

* * *

In a small temple, two shape-shifters faced off. Ermac and Aaroniero. Ermac's other powers gave him an upper hand for a while. He used his supernatural abilities to make his opponent levitate, only to bring him down hard. Amazingly, the odd tank-like construction around Aaroniero's heads did not break.

After a while Aaroniero morphed into his very own enemy and used the very same power against him, though he was far from merciful.

Ermac was thrown out the temple doors and left to fall down the great stone staircase that stretched far down the side of the mountain. Ermac tried to regain his footing but Aaroniero kept a constant watch on him, throwing him off every few steps.

Ermac was still alive when he reached the bottom but his foe was already upon him before he could gain his bearings. His neck was twisted around in a full circle and his body was thrown into the forest.

* * *

Kabal tracked down his next victim, a crazed Espada who went by the name of Nnoitra Jiruga. He stalked him silently from behind and then struck out, burying both hook swords into his back.

His foe did not act as he expected. He barely even flinched. Instead, he laughed. The madman turned around and revealed a wide toothy grin.

"Here you are! I've been waiting to get my hands dirty!" He threw a thunderous punch right into Kabal's mask, shattering the visor and revealing dull, lifeless eyes. Nnoitra frowned. "What the hell are you?"

Rather than answer, Kabal barrelled into his larger opponent and snatched up his sword, wrenching them out of Nnoitra's back. He grinded them against each other and then charged. Nnoitra watched a hook fly towards his face but he caught it in the palm of his hand, letting it sick right through with a sickening sound like the squelching of mud.

Kabal was stunned by the senseless act and was momentarily paralysed, though it was a fatal mistake.

Nnoitra grinned wickedly. "It doesn't matter. I don't need this hand..." Two extra arms sprouted out of his back and reached out for Kabal. "I've got spares! Ha ha ha ha!" Kabal's hands were both twisted until they fractured and then all three hands bunched into fists and launched a vicious assault. One hand punched him again and again in his masked face.

The steel helmet dented inwards and cut into his face. He felt the bones in his face breaking and soon he was unconscious. The other two hands pounded his ribs and kidneys, rupturing organs and making him bleed internally. After a long, painful beating Kabal drowned in the blood that had filled up within his mask

Nnoitra threw the body into the wall and walked off leaving the mess for someone else to clean up.

* * *

The two great beasts still waged their furious war against each other. Kommamura was barely able to stand but he still fought back, punching and grappling when Motaro came too close. His cruel opponent chose to finish things by standing a safe distance away and charging up another blast from his tail. He waited until the glowing orb was blazing with such heat he could barely contain it and then he unleashed it upon the stranded fox-man.

Kommamura was horrifically burned and the blast rendered him incapable of fighting back. With his last ounce of strength he lifted a large chunk of stone and attempted to hurl it at Motaro, but the centaur had vanished in an instant and reappeared behind him. He swatted the giant stone aside and lifted Kommamura to his feet. The two glared into their opponents inhuman eyes.

"Pathetic..." Motaro scowled before dealing a devastating punch to the head. Kommamura's head rocked back and he collapsed in a heap. Motaro wrapped his hands around the fox-man's throat and twisted while pulling at the same time. He grunted with effort and managed to rip Kommamura's head right off.

He carried it with him and left the dungeon to show the trophy to his master.

* * *

Gin and Toshiro were locked in a fierce swordfight. They fought relentlessly, taking turns to launch frenzied combinations of slashes. Gin's twisted smile never faulted, though the younger captain was experiencing difficulty. He was beginning to grow tired. His strength was sapping out of him. His concentration was beginning to waver...

_This is bad...He isn't letting up. He's not even tired! I have to finish this quickly..._

Toshiro blocked a wide stab and shoved Gin back. He took a few deep breaths and drew his sword back, pointing it at his most hated foe.

Gin stood down, laying his short sword down low. His smile spread wider across his face. "Wat'cha doing Shiro-Chan?"

Toshiro scowled. "Don't you dare call me that Gin! I hate you. I've always hated you. Now I finally have a chance to get back at you for hurting Momo!"

Gin mock frowned. "Oh, you mean that nasty business all that time ago? Can't you let it go?"

"Never!" Toshiro roared. "What you did was unforgivable! I won't let you leave here alive! I'm going to wipe the goddamned smirk off you face! Prepare yourself Gin! This is the end!" Toshiro was suddenly enveloped in a thin mist of ice. His whole body was glowing with a blue aura now. A cold breeze emanated from him as his strength returned and then doubled. He let out a great roar and charged, raising his sword high above his head. It gleamed in the firelight of the temple and Gin could see his own unaffected expression.

"You're right...It is over...For you." His short sword pointed up towards the little captain. "Pierce him, Shinso!"

Toshiro was too absorbed in the overwhelming contempt he bore for this despicable traitor. He was lost in the swirling thoughts of murder and hatred that had consumed him. He never even noticed the short sword extending until it was too late. His eyes narrowed and he tried to stop himself, mid sprint, but he stumbled right into the path of the blade.

He was impaled on the extended sword and the icy aura vanished. His strength faded, his confidence shattered in the face of defeat. He cursed and pushed himself further along the edge of the blade, inching ever closer to its master. Gin was either letting him go, or he couldn't retract it for some reason. Toshiro didn't care. He just pushed on.

He came within a metre of his foe. He drew back his sword and cried out but the sword that impaled him had reverted to its original state. Gin's smile swallowed half of his face and he gave a mocking little laugh.

"Sorry Shiro-Chan! You lose!" He slashed the young captain across his torso which erupted in a crimson shower.

Toshiro stared at the bright blood that spurted out of his wounds. He swayed on his trembling feet but he did not fall. He used his last bit of energy to throw himself at Gin, driving his sword deep into his heart.

Gin clapped sarcastically. "Well done. You got me, but you're the first to go." Gin pushed the dying captain off of him and dropped the sword by his side. He stood there, watching with his sickening smile as the young warrior's life seeped away. He then limped back to the main hall.

* * *

Nightwolf stopped running for a moment and tried to catch his breath. He heard the trees rustling behind him and he took out his bow and arrow. He let the arrow sail out but it was caught bare-handed yet again by his opponent.

The pale-skinned warrior was clad in white. He had not given his name, nor had he spoken at all the entire time. Green streaks were painted on his cheeks. They almost looked like tears, yet this man revealed no feeling whatsoever. He was devoid of expression.

Nightwolf turned to run again, eager keep his distance from the him but the ghostly fighter teleported in front of him. Nightwolf took out his tomahawk and swung it down on his foe, but a pale white hand grabbed the handle of the weapon and threw it aside.

Nightwolf cursed and performed a roundhouse kick which was also blocked. He put his leg down and prepared to strike again but in a split second his opponent had stabbed him with something. It was so fast he didn't even see him draw the weapon, but as the warrior drew his hand back it became apparent there was no weapon in the first place...It was his bare hand!

Nightwolf coughed up blood and dropped like a bag of stones. The monster left him while he was still alive, leaving him to die alone in utter agony.

_I hope...That monster dies before...He meets up with those kids..._

Well that's another seven battles decided. There are still 18 competitors locked in combat, but only nine will make join the other victors in the next round. Who will they be? Read on to find out!


	8. Round 1  Part III

**Chapter 8: Round 1 – III**

Orihime wandered around aimlessly in the forest. She was supposed to meet an opponent here but no-one had arrived yet. Maybe she had read the map wrong? It was a sad fact that she could see that happening. She was always clumsy. That was why she had been clinging to Ichigo's arm the whole time, not just for protection but so she didn't trip over and get left behind.

She stopped and sat down against an old tree. It's withered, age-scarred bark had even gone wrinkly, almost like the face of an elderly person. The sunken hollows even appeared to resemble eyes. She took a second glance and her blood went cold.

It didn't just look like a face, it was one! She could feel it breathing on the back of her neck. She shrieked and rolled forward just as a dead branch swung down and curled around the empty air she had once possessed. The branch returned to its original state and the dark sunken eyes followed her, glaring at the fish that got away.

Orihime shivered and instinctively edged away from the terrifying plant-life, unknowingly backing up into the clutches of another of the living trees.

She screamed once more as she was lifted from the ground. The branches coiled around her waist with a crushing grip. It was squeezing the wind out of her lungs and she found it hard to breathe, especially when she was panicking so much.

She beat wildly on the old branch in an attempt to make it let go of her but it did nothing to stop the evil tree. Its savage eyes suddenly became lively and the worn bark became a lighter colour as if it were freshly planted.

Orihime noticed something trickling down along the branches and seeping into its timber flesh. It was blood. She could feel the leafless branches scratching against her bare flesh, cutting into her and leaving horrible lacerations which bled into the monstrous fauna, feeding it.

Orihime became more frenzied in her struggle but even so it was no use. She was going to be killed by a tree...Back home that would have been a funny story...In this awful place it was a shocking reality.

"Leave her!" A harsh male voice called. The tree suddenly relinquished the girl and the entire branch flopped to the ground.

Orihime looked over to see where the branch had been severed with a green liquid that burned through the timber flesh and rotted it away. It was acid...But where had it come from?

A shadow loomed over the ditzy young girl and she spun around slowly, too slowly it would seem as no-one was there. She turned back but the shadow returned. She looked around in a full circle this time, and much faster but still there was no-one in sight.

She pouted and looked down at the ground where she began tracing lines in the dust. It was then that the shadow recurred. Orihime looked around but discovered no-one, yet the shadow was still hanging over her...

_Over..._

Orihime cast her gaze skywards and met a pair of bright yellow eyes. Whatever it was it was hidden amongst the leaves, but a flickering tongue snaked out into plain view. Orihime opened her mouth to scream but the words caught in her throat when the creature lunged at her. She dived out of the way and watched as the beast crashed into the dirt before scuttling off into the undergrowth again.

"W-What was that?" Orihime asked, her voice trembling. She backed away into the arms of another. She froze instantly and tried to leap away but a pair of thick arms wrapped around her and held her in place.

"Be still woman." The man hissed. His voice was horribly coarse and sounded like the distorted hissing of a snake. "I am hungry."

Orihime whimpered pitifully as a serpentine tongue ran up the side of her neck and then up her cheek. The rough tongue caressed her cheek before shooting back inside the stranger's mouth. "Human...Fresh human. Today must be my lucky day."

Orihime thrashed her head backward, smashing it against the assailant's forehead. The creep stumbled back and Orihime jumped out of his reach. As soon as she laid eyes on him her eyes narrowed and her skin paled.

He was not a human. Although he stood on two legs his skin was covered in scaled and his head was shaped like that of an enormous lizard. Despite this it wore armour like an ancient warrior. A row of spines ran along its neck and down its spine. Wicked claws adorned his oddly human-like hands which flexed excitedly.

"Who...Who are you?"

"Reptile." He rasped. "You must be Inoue." She nodded hesitantly. "I knew it. I couldn't let that stupid tree eat you alive. That job is mine!" His large tongue ran around his lips.

Orihime gagged. "W-Why? Why must we fight?"

"Why?" Reptile hissed. "Must we have a reason? This is Mortal Kombat! This is war! There is no mercy, no peace and definitely no truces. We are enemies and only one of us will leave this place alive. Such is the rules of Mortal Kombat!"

Orihime frowned. "I...I don't want to fight you."

"What?" Reptile asked, confused.

"I hate fighting. I know I'm supposed to be good at it but...But I don't want to hurt people. I just want to go home." She was fighting off tears as she pleaded with Reptile. "So please...Just let me pass? We don't have to do this!"

Reptile appeared to be lost in thought when he started laughing. Slowly at first, but then building into hysterics. "Are you serious? Is this the best Earthrealm could find? Are you not one of the chosen warriors?"

"I don't know!" Orihime cried.

"Ha! You don't even know? Were you accidentally transported here? Never has an outsider been dragged in here. This is a first."

"No, you have it all wrong!" Orihime interrupted. "I came here by choice..."

"Yet you do not want to fight? How can that be so?"

"Because...I wanted to bring peace." Orihime sobbed. "I wanted to make you people open your eyes and see that war is not the answer. I wanted to...To...To be useful..."

"Pathetic." Reptile spat. "You sought to alter a tradition that has been running for millennia? Since the dawn of time? You cannot change the rules of Mortal Kombat, not unless you killed the Elder Gods themselves and ruled atop the heavens!"

"No more." Orihime whispered. "Just please. Leave me be. I won't follow you. We can just say we fought to a draw and let it be over with."

"Sorry, but that is not how this works. If you are so opposed to fighting...Then just stand still over there while I tear your face off!" He charged, claws bared, mouth open wide, revealing sharp fangs.

Orihime rolled aside as he bumped into a bush and momentarily vanished. He blended in with the leaf cover and Orihime lost sight of him. When she saw the branches sway she jumped back. Reptile, as predicted, pounced on the ground at her feet where she stood. He instantly moved into a crouch and leapt up at her, howling madly.

Orihime evaded again and tried once more to plead for mercy. "Please! Don't do this! Together we can bring peace to-"

"I never said I wanted peace!" Reptile snapped. "My people were annihilated! Every single one of them was bred for war and met their doom. My people died like warriors. I am the last one left...And as such I want everyone else to feel the pain of my isolation! You have friends and family to return home to, to share the glory. What do I have? An empty cave! Peace would be meaningless! Through war I have a purpose in life and-" He grinned wickedly before adding, "A source of food."

"But if you know the sadness of being alone why do you want to force it upon others? Surely it would be better to prevent such tragedies from ever occurring again?"

"Foolish woman. I enjoy this! Peace would offer no entertainment. That is why I long for combat! That is why I serve Lord Shao Khan! I shall bring glory to him and with it, your head!" With an insane roar Reptile made another desperate lunge, trying to catch her with his full force.

Orihime tried to run but tripped, her body thrown to the side out of harms way and allowing Reptile to crash head-first into one of the demented trees of the living forest. He cursed and rubbed his head, quickly capitalizing, but not quickly enough it would seem. Many branches ensnared him and crushed his body.

He roared in utter rage, spitting acid at the branches which were replaced by two more each time. A cobweb of branches flared out from the trees, trapping him. Orihime watched on in horror as the struggle ensued, resulting in reptile being brought in close to the trunk. The gaping maw opened wider and Reptile vanished into the abyssal cavity. The mouth closed just as a blood-curdling scream of pure agony emanated from within.

Blood oozed out between the wrinkles and the trees began to glow with new life.

Orihime spun around and ran as fast as she could. Fighting back tears as she bolted through the forest which now echoed with the haunting cries of the ghostly trees.

* * *

Tatsuki was exhausted. She had been fighting relentlessly for so long and yet Yoruichi was barely showing signs of wear. She had an endless supply of energy. Her endurance was beyond anything a human could achieve.

"How in the hell am I supposed to win?" She asked herself. "She just won't go down!"

"What are you babbling about?" Yoruichi called form the other side of the room.

Tatsuki cursed. "Dammit. I guess I have no choice...If she won't get tired I'm going to have to...Kill her!"

Yoruichi was standing behind her now. She had moved so far in the blink of an eye. She chuckled to herself. "You wish to kill me? You can try." Tatsuki was too stunned to react. Her opponent took the advantage and performed a devastating kick to the gut. She was thrown into the wall which crumbled around her. The injured girl became lost below the rubble.

Yoruichi sighed to herself and bowed. "I commend your strength Miss Arisawa, but I must move on. Please get some rest." Without even checking if she was alive, Yoruichi ran off.

Whether she was aware or not, Tatsuki was still breathing, curled into a ball under a large chunk of stone, struggling to regain the breath from her battered lungs. Each breath made her sob and blood was dribbling endlessly out of her mouth. She was seeing stars and felt like she had been struck full in the chest with a sledge-hammer. The pain was intense, beyond anything she had ever felt before...

But still, she was thankful. Yoruichi had spared her...The weak hope of survival remained in her heart...

* * *

Grimmjow faced off against his opponent, a ninja with the ability of manipulating ice. It had been a tiresome and irritating battle but he had the upper hand the entire time. He could have won a long time ago but this battle eh ad been fun. He had let it run its course for a while just to kill time, but now it was time to finish things.

He sent a thunderous punch into Sub-Zero's face and then stepped back, assuming a special stance. He drew his sword and dragged his hooked fingers along its breath.

"Grind, Pantera!" His body became ablaze with a glowing blue aura and his body changed shape, his hair grew longer, into a blue mane. Columns of smoke and dust marred Sub-Zero's view of his opponent and he was caught off-guard by Grimmjow's sudden increase in speed. It had tripled from his earlier fighting.

"What?" Sub-Zero brought his own sword in time to block a heavy swipe from a clawed gauntlet on Grimmjow's wrist. Rather than have a deadlock, Grimmjow used immense force to push the foe back and then lunged in for the kill. He dug his wrist gauntlet through the flesh of his opponent's stomach, relishing in the crimson spray which showered him as he ran past with blinding speed.

Sub-Zero collapsed to his knees and glared at the blue-maned demon who strolled away, howling with laughter.

"It's over Ice-man! I would stay and kill ya, but you're just not worth it!" He laughed hysterically again. "I'll let you bleed to death!" He howled again and vanished.

Sub-Zero grit his teeth as he fell face first to the dirt. He cursed inwardly as the elixir of life drained out right before his eyes. He had to stop the bleeding before he died...But how? In his outrage at not finding an answer he clenched a fist and roared, his fist becoming encased in an icy film. He stared at it for a moment and then his eyes narrowed.

It was then that he got an idea. He chuckled to himself. "You have not beaten me yet...Grimmjow!"

* * *

Ukitake and Tosen unleashed furious strings of attacks, both launching powerful offensives at once. The battle was fierce and blood was spilled. After several hours of unending, vicious duelling the two came to a standstill.

Ukitake grasped his chest, his diseased lungs aching from the marathon battle.

Tosen cradled a wound to his left arm which had cut off movement completely and rendered the limb utterly useless. He gritted his teeth through the pain and hacked the limb clean off, disregarding it as if it were merely a strand of hair.

Ukitake watched on, stunned. "Why? Why are you going to such lengths? Why are you so strongly against justice?"

"You ideas of justice are flawed, Ukitake. Though I may be blind it is I who can see the real path to peace. For peace I shall give my life."

"Tosen...I will stop you. I will crush Aizen and any who serve under him. No matter how strongly you believe in your childish delusions I will never fall to one so pitiful that they would call a wretched beast like Aizen a Lord, let alone a god. Brace yourself, for the end has arrived!"

"You are exhausted. Do you really think you can keep this up for much longer?" Tosen asked in his calm tone. "I doubt you could even reach me before collapsing."

Ukitake scowled. "You may be right. I am tired. My body is worn out. I cannot keep this fight up for much longer...That is why I must end this now. One final blow to decide our fate!"

Tosen assumed a fighting stance. "Very well. Come. I will do away with you and gain glory for Lord Aizen."

Ukitake took deep ragged breaths. His first steps were slow and sluggish, his body swaying as he sped up into a jog. Soon enough he was running, pushing his fragile frame beyond its limits to achieve victory. Just as Tosen would mutilate himself for his sense of Justice, Ukitake would gladly die for his honour. The time was now.

One would die for their cause; the other would be one step closer to victory.

The two combatants clashed with a bright rain of sparks. They passed each other and then froze, both fixed in place as if time had stopped. In fact to them it did indeed feel that way. The agonizing seconds ticked by and Ukitake fought to remain standing.

It was a downhill battle however and the grey-haired captain dropped to his knees, his shoulder spurting bright red blood. He cursed under his breath and doubled over.

Tosen bowed his head. "Ukitake...You...fool." His torso dislodged from his lower half and both segments dropped to the ground, pumping blood out like a vile crimson fountain.

Ukitake forced himself to sit up and glanced over at his conquered foe. He did not smile. He did not feel joy. This victory was hollow. He had done something terrible. Even as a traitor, Tosen was once a captain of the thirteen court guard companies. To Ukitake, it felt like slaying a comrade.

And yet...The violence was far from over...

* * *

In a nearby courtyard Aizen glanced to his side and frowned. "Hmm, Tosen has fallen? A shame. But...An eye for an eye I suppose." He stepped over Chad's corpse and strolled back towards the castle, a deep, menacing laugh accompanying him.


	9. Round 1  Final

**Chapter 9: Round 1 – IV**

Ichigo rolled away from another crushing blow from his gigantic opponent. Yammy cursed and rubbed his bruised fist. "Stop running you little punk! Just stand still and let me crush you!"

"No thanks fatso!" Ichigo taunted, crouching in a corner beside one of the cells. The stench was overpowering but he kept his cool and focused on the big brute.

"Shut up you little rat! Come and fight me!"

"No, I think you need the exercise." Ichigo smirked.

"Gragh! You damn brat! I'll kill you!" Yammy charged blindly and seemed to prepare for a shoulder barge. If he hit his target then Ichigo would be ground into the wall and turn into a gory soup. Yammy roared like a wild animal as he raced towards the cornered boy.

When he was only a few steps away Ichigo jumped into the air, kicking off of the wall and reaching one of the dangling meat hooks. The momentum allowed him to swing up high over Yammy's head, leaving the wild man to slam into the wall with full force.

"Dammit!" Yammy roared. "Get back here!" He jumped up and extended one of his large hands, ready to catch the bright haired boy.

Ichigo carefully climbed up the chain out of reach. He then used his legs to yank the

meat hook up into the palm of Yammy's oversized hand. The giant cried out in agony as the hook sank through his flesh and erupted from the other side.

Yammy used his other hand to try and grab the young boy who was still climbing up towards the ceiling. Yammy's erratic behaviour was merely making the wound in his palm bigger and bigger.

"I'll kill you! Get down here!"

Ichigo reached the ceiling and slid up onto a beam supporting the roof. There was a small crevice in which he was able to snake through and hide, pressing his back against the stone roof and keeping his eyes on Yammy who was now trying to climb the chain to catch him.

It did not last long and the chain snapped, leaving Yammy to drop a short distance to the ground. He cursed and yanked the chain out of his hand, accidentally making the wound far worse in the process and rendering the hand unusable. He stared at it and then scowled at the hiding boy.

"It's time to catch the rat!" Yammy swung the chain around his head like a lasso and grinned menacingly. "Run from this smart-ass! Ha ha ha!"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed and he tried to worm his way out of the gap but instead found himself stuck. He panicked and writhed around frantically, hyperventilating as he did so.

Yammy relished in his fear. "That's it! Be frightened! Because when I get you down I'm going to tear your little body to pieces!"

Ichigo wasn't listening, far too preoccupied with his failing escape. In his rabid thrashing he cut himself on a dislodged splinter. It cut deep and he cried out in agony. The pain caused him to have a brief spasm which aided him in crawling out of the gap.

The only problem was that now he was dangling from the beam with no way down. If he were to get down without breaking bones he would need to use another dangling hook which dangled twenty metres away on the other end of the beam.

Ichigo hurriedly shimmied across the ledge, intermittently glancing down to check on his opponent.

Yammy rolled his eyes and sighed. "I'm tired of swinging this damn chain. Let's finish this!" With a grunt of effort he hurled the chain and bloodied meat hook straight to Ichigo.

Ichigo cried out in alarm and stared at the hook soaring towards him. Yammy's aim was dead on. In seconds it would hit him and pierce his stomach making it easy to throw him down to the hard ground and kill him.

Ichigo had to act fast. In the blink of an eye he made his decision. He did all he could do.

He dropped.

* * *

Urahara faced off against another elusive wise-man. This warrior had not appeared in the preliminary contest yet here he was, a contestant all the same. He wore a wide rice hat and simplistic robes. He looked more like a farmer than anything else, yet there was an overwhelmingly powerful presence about him.

"Kisuke Urahara." The farmer uttered softly, yet his voice carried as if he had shouted the words. His eyes were blank, though the whites were frequently disrupted by bright blue light as if a thunderstorm was raging within them. Lightning crackled around his body.

Urahara glanced cautiously at him. "Just who are you?"

The farmer bowed. "I am Raiden, the god of thunder."

Kisuke frowned. "A god? Then how am I supposed to defeat you?"

"Do not worry. I too fight for Earthrealm's sake. We are both on the same side." Raiden looked around cautiously before continuing. "I have terrible news. I needed to tell you, as you are the only on form Earthrealm who can lead our forces."

"I'm sorry but I have no intention of leading an army of unlucky earth warriors to certain death. You can pass the torch back onto yourself if you truly are the god of thunder."

Raiden sighed. "I cannot do that I'm afraid. I need to be defeated here so that I may save Earthrealm."

Ukitake remained silent but his inquisitive stare was enough of a request for answers. Raiden once again checked around for intruders before speaking.

"Shao Khan has been waiting to strike Earthrealm for centuries. He has not succeeded in taking it before but he now believes he can. Do you have any idea why?" Raiden waited for a response.

"I'm afraid I can't see the future. You have me, what is the answer?"

"I ma not certain of the details but Shao Khan is planning something. Word is he has formed an alliance with other powerful lords and that alone is cause for concern but most troubling of all is their absence from this tournament. If he had such powerful allies he would put them into the tournament to gain advantage, yet not one of them is here." Raiden seemed rather concerned but Urahara saw little to be worried about.

"Maybe he is anticipating being defeated again. If he really is so unsuccessful as to lose for centuries of tournaments then maybe he is trying to build a great army for the next tournament." Urahara seemed pleased with his theory.

Raiden however was not convinced. "Then why hold this tournament?"

Now Kisuke was stumped.

Raiden frowned. "I'm afraid he is planning something terrible. I wish to investigate further but Shao Khan drafted me into this tournament because he foresaw my intervention. That is why I need you to 'defeat' me."

"Well I do want to survive at least the first round. I guess I can accept your help. What must I do?"

"Nothing. Shao Khan has always counted on fighters being far too eager to engage in Kombat. Since the fighters are volunteers cowards and conscientious objectors are never encountered. As such Shao Khan does not monitor the majority of the matches."

"So we can just walk away?" Urahara asked.

"Exactly. But..." Raiden formed a large ball of sizzling electricity in the palm of his hand and shot it off into the wall beside him. It formed a large crater and forced a giant stone pillar to crumbled and fall. He then did the same to several other points in the room. "We must still make it look like a war zone. Fighters surviving unscathed are not rare, but a battle without any evidence is impossible. Shao Khan may not be wise, but he is no fool either. We still have to be careful."

Raiden approached the door and glanced over his shoulder. "Kisuke Urahara, I wish you good luck in Mortal Kombat. May you and your comrades survive to see peace." With that he disappeared.

* * *

On his way back to the main hall Aizen passed a corpse. It belonged to one of his Espada, number three, Halibel. Her blonde hair was streaked with dried blood and she lay face down in a congealing scarlet puddle.

Aizen gazed down almost sympathetically before whispering, "How pathetic. A fighter of her calibre falling to such a weak opponent. But I am happy...I never got to thank that girl for giving me the Hogyoku..."

He moved on, proceeding to the hall. He noticed a thin trail of red droplets laid out before him. A smile crept up on his face. "I look forward to meeting you again, Miss Kuchiki."

* * *

Within a high tech laboratory two pulsating lights flashed at various points around the room. They were the oscillating laser blades wielded by the two cybernetic ninja, Sektor and Cyrax.

The two foes had held a long-lasting hatred for each other. Despite both being bred for the same purpose they aligned with differing sides. One chose Shao Khan as a leader while the other looked to Earthrealm's brave fighters as comrades.

Sektor, the red cyborg faced off against his familiar foe, Cyrax, who adorned bright yellow armour. The two stood out in the damaged laboratory. All the equipment had been destroyed in their feud.

Sektor's chest cavity opened to allow a missile to shoot forth. Cyrax hurled an oversized grenade with inhuman precision. The two explosives met in the centre of the room and exploded outwards, showering the two robotic warriors with broken glass and shards of steel.

They both moved out of the swirling cloud of smoke and proceeded to hack at each other with their pulse blades. Each blade glowed with the same colour of their wielder's armour. The two both had mechanical precision, making them evenly matched.

They continued to cross blades for some time until it was time to go all out. Sektor once again shot a missile form his chest and Cyrax hurled his pulse blade like a dart. It cleaved through the missile and passed through the resulting fireball towards Sektor.

The red cybrorg stepped aside and caught the flying weapon with a third mechanical arm which extended from his shoulder. With the pulse blade in it's literally vice-like grip it then returned the favour and threw it back again.

Cyrax. Dived out of the way and shot off a glowing ball of green light. It soon formed a net which entangled around Sektor. As he struggled to escape the yellow robot appeared behind him and lifted him from the ground. He then leapt high into the air before slamming down hard, using his foe as a cushion for his own fall.

Sektor cursed in what turned out to be a series of mechanical noises. He pushed himself up and punched Cyrax hard in the face. The two threw fists like tow human fighters, though their punches connected with superhuman force, managing to dent their armour when they hit.

The two fought on with everything they had but Sektor seized the upper hand when he used his third arm again. This time it grabbed a hold of Cyrax and threw him across the room. Before he could regain his bearings Sektor had teleported over to him and threw a heavy uppercut.

Cyrax clambered back to his feet in time to witness a missile soaring towards him. He had no time to react and the explosion brought the laboratory down, even making the ceiling cave in.

Sektor made an odd noise which coming from a human would have been a triumphant laugh and then walked away.

* * *

Ichigo let go of the ceiling and plummeted far down to the ground. Yammy chuckled excitedly and let go of the chain, instead racing towards the falling combatant. He caught Ichigo in his one good hand and laughed insanely. His fingers closed tight around Ichigo's smaller frame, crushing the life out of him.

Ichigo closed his eyes and grit his teeth. His vision was getting blurry now and a headache unlike anything he had ever experienced hit him like a speeding truck. His head rolled back as he barely remained conscious. Black splotches were appearing in his vision as Yammy clenched tighter and tighter until he could hear bones creaking.

"Ha! Not so tough now are ya? I only had to catch you and you're already dead! Ha ha ha!"

Ichigo's eyes half opened and he stared dazedly into the eyes of his opponent. There was something else he could see, but he was unsure what it was. It was curved and shaded a dull red colour, almost like rust. It was dropping from the ceiling. He tried to concentrate but he blacked out for the briefest of moments before opening his eyes again, only this time things were different.

The object landed on Yammy's head, smashing his skull and forcing an eruption of brain matter and blood. Yammy relinquished his grip and Ichigo was dropped to the ground where he lay still for a moment before his consciousness fully returned.

When he was able, he crawled over and stared at the deceased fighter. The meat-hook he had thrown had hit the roof but only just barely. It hung in place for only a few minutes while Yammy was toying with his victim, but with every passing second it slipped loose until it finally fell down on Yammy's bare skull.

Ichigo felt sick just looking at the abominable mess and so he quickly made his way out, limping up the giant staircase to return to the main hall.

With that final execution, the first round of Mortal Kombat was over.


	10. Survivors

**Chapter 10: Survivors**

Shang Tsung approached Shao Khan and bowed. "My lord, the first round has finished. All the contestants are gathered in the main hall now. Shall we proceed?"

The great Khan hesitated for a moment. "Wait." He snarled. "Let our guests catch their breath, we owe them that much for making it this far."

Shang Tsung bowed once more. "Of course my lord. It shall be done." He stepped out of the room leaving the warlord to contemplate the situation.

Shao Khan clasped his hands together and grinned. "Things are going well. Soon it will be time...Soon, Earthrealm will be mine! Mwahahahahaha!"

* * *

Back in the main hall the victors were starting to return. They all returned to their allied factions and huddled in what remained of their groups. The black-clad shinigami had lost quite a few of their warriors, but still had the larger group. Only Byakuya Kuchiki, Jushiro Ukitake, Zaraki Kenpachi, Rukia Kuchiki, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Renji Abarai and Yoruichi Shihoin remain.

Aizen's Espada had been cut down severely leaving only Stark, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, Grimmjow and Aaroniero to serve him. Gin stood at the rear of the group, nursing some terrible wounds he had inflicted in his battle.

Earthrealm's warriors suffered the worst casualties. Orihime stood by Kisuke, the two waiting for anyone at all to rejoin. They waited far too long before Ichigo appeared. He limped over to them and Orihime embraced him, tears rolling down her dirty cheeks.

"Oh Ichigo! It was awful! I was so scared; I never thought I'd see you again!" After that came a string of sobs lost somewhere between words and noise.

Ichigo hugged her back, letting her soak her tears into his chest. While she wept he glanced over her shoulder to Urahara. "Is this everyone?"

Kisuke bowed his head. I have counted the heads and it appears that this is all of the survivors. I am sorry for the loss of your friends but this contest is not one for mere children. No matter how strong you are these combatants are years ahead of you all. I am amazed that I did not return here alone, it was what I expected."

Ichigo frowned. "Is there any hope?"

"Our chances are quite slim, but the shinigami are on our side. If Earthrealm is defeated here today the shinigami will ensure to defend it from Shao Khan's forces by winning the tournament." He waved a hand to the considerably large force across the hall. "Though they may appear frightening, they are our allies in this fight."

Ichigo looked over and caught the gaze of the young girl he had seen when they first arrived here. The young girl with raven black hair. There was blood on her clothes and her eyes were as wide as ever. She appeared traumatized. Ichigo felt pity for the girl who would probably be slain in the next round.

His mind soon shifted to the deaths of Chad and Tatsuki. Neither was here and if all twenty survivors were already gathered then it could only mean they had been defeated. It tore his heart to shreds, knowing that he would never again see them. If Tatsuki and Chad were killed, then Orihime surely would not last another round. It was a miracle she even made it here. She was not the kind to fight, even when her life is in danger.

"Ichigo?" Orihime glanced up at him with clouded eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"Why?"

"Because your heart is beating faster..." Orihime muttered.

"I am just sad. I have lost many friends already and I do not want to lose you. You have to promise me that next time you will fight with everything you have and meet me back here. There is no hope of attaining peace until this contest is done and over with. For now all we can do is fight, do you understand?"

Orihime nodded. "Okay...For you Ichigo...I will fight."

Kisuke placed hand on each of their shoulders. "You know, my opponent is still alive."

"What?" Ichigo gasped. "But the battles are to the death!"

Urahara signalled for quiet. "His name was Raiden. He told me that Shao Khan is planning something terrible and then he ran off to stop him. It may just be possible that others did the same. Your friends may just be hiding until the time is right."

It was mostly a lie. He could sense the presence of the other girl, Tatsuki, but the friendly giant Chad had definitely been killed. He had felt the boy's presence vanish almost instantly at the start of Kombat. Now that he studied the board he noted his opponent had been Aizen. If so then Chad stood no chance whatsoever. It would have been a massacre.

Kisuke frowned and joined the others in quiet grieving.

In the meantime the blank stone tablet beneath the first list exploded with bright light. The next rounds were inscribed into it all of a sudden, carved by invisible hands.

Shang Tsung re-appeared and clapped his hands. "Congratulations on your victories ladies and gentlemen. The next round is to begin as soon as you reach you destinations. Your new maps are here, please retrieve them and head off to your designated arena. I wish you luck in battle, may you succeed and move on to the next round. Farewell!" As soon as he dropped off the maps he vanished into thin air.

Orihime, Ukitake and Ichigo all placed their hands on top of the other and shared glances. "We will all return here. For the fate of Earthrealm and for the sake of our friendship." They all nodded and raised their fists to the skies. They smiled at each other and set off.

* * *

Urahara flash stepped up a winding staircase to reach a high spire. From the top of the tower he could see all across the landscape and already discovered warriors off fighting. He frowned at them and watched on oblivious to the man stalking him.

"Are you Urahara?" Stark asked.

"Depends, do you want to fight me?" Urahara muttered without looking away from the battlefields below.

"I know I am supposed to...But really I just want to get the hell out of here." Stark sighed. "I don't suppose you would just let me go?"

Urahara smirked. "You mean submit to one of Aizen's lapdogs? I don't agree to that, but suppose you could allow me to move on then I would be more than happy to avoid combat."

Stark cursed. "You're playing hardball now aren't you?"

"Not at all." Urahara explained. "If you really despise fighting in this contest then it would be beneficial for the both of us if you feigned defeat and allowed me to move on." Stark was about to refuse when Urahara raised a hand. "You do not need to advance to the next round. Your realm is safe as long as your Lord Aizen survives. Earthrealm on the other hand is in desperate need of protection. If I fell here then the fate of our world would be in the hands of two terrified kids. I cannot force such a nightmare upon them so I must go on."

Stark contemplated this and chuckled. "I never expected to come across someone who would actually go along with this."

"As did I." Urahara muttered. "But your proposal is indeed enticing."

"So...You will let me sleep here while you run around getting beaten up? Very well. I will forever be grateful to you. Now if you don't mind, I'd like some peace." Stark laid down on a slab of stone and closed his eyes.

Kisuke drove his blade through the slab and forced the other man to his feet. "You didn't think it would be that easy did you?" He chuckled and juggled his sword. "You can sleep when we've at least had a decent battle."

* * *

Orihime passed an old temple. According to the map it was named the Beetle Lair and sure enough a large statue of a beetle was erected outside. She passed the temple and went down a short path out the back which soon led her to a small sheltered courtyard. It was surrounded by a metre high stone wall and beyond that a wall of thick forest trees. She looked around and only just noticed the dark-skinned woman perched on the wall.

"Orihime Inoue right?" The woman asked.

"Uh...Yeah."

"A friend of the Arisawa girl?"

"Tatsuki? Did you..." Orihime trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.

"I did fight her. I did not kill her though." Orihime gasped. Yoruichi hopped off the wall and smiled at the girl. "Did Urahara tell you about us shinigami?"

"You know him?" Orihime asked nervously. She couldn't help but tremble but her opponent laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Kisuke and I are good friends. And anyone who is aligned with him is an ally in my eyes. That is why I will not kill you. Unfortunately, I must do this."

Orihime did not see it coming. Yoruichi kicked her in the side of the head with enough force to break a brick wall. Inoue blacked out instantly and dropped, bleeding from her nose and mouth. Yoruichi frowned and wiped up the blood. She even placed Orihime's unconscious body back in the Beetle Lair where Tatsuki was still 'resting'.

"Do not worry. I will protect your world as well as my own. As soon as this contest is over I shall return you both to your homes. For now, I must keep going." She walked off, taking her time so that she did not return to soon to the main hall. It was too late in the game to gain suspicion from Shao Khan's minions.

* * *

Ichigo entered a large open room. On one wall was a large fireplace in which a blazing golden inferno raged behind a sheet of steel with a dragon-shaped crest cut out of it. He admired the craftwork and waited for his opponent.

He found it odd that he could not stop thinking about the unfortunate young shinigami girl. The poor thing that would be picked off by her opponent, whoever they may be. He rolled his eyes and sighed. He had to think of other things. His mind had to be clear when he was fighting and he could not afford to be distracted by the fate of one who he did not even know.

The large iron doors behind him shrieked as they were pushed open. Ichigo could not believe his eyes when his foe walked through. It was that girl.

He memorized the name from the tablet in the main hall. Her name was Rukia Kuchiki. So this was the girl he had pitied.

She crept through the door looking around anxiously, her gaze wandering straight past Ichigo. She did not notice him, even when she stumbled into the room. It was only when Ichigo rose to his feet that she sensed movement and yelped like a frightened dog.

Ichigo raised his hands and stepped back. "Calm down. I do not wish to kill you."

The girl, Rukia looked at him with a confused stare. "You are from Earthrealm?"

"Yes, but how did you know?"

"I saw you with the other Earthrealm fighters back in the hall...You were staring at me..." She appeared to be blushing.

"I felt sympathetic for you. The look in your eyes struck me as rather upsetting. You do not look like one who is born for fighting." Ichigo scratched his head. "You remind me of a friend."

"We must fight." Rukia interjected.

"What? But you are in no condition to-"

"Do not worry about that. We came here for a fight to the death! It is the rule of the contest!" She was trembling. Her knuckles were white and her grip on her sword was weak. She was trying to look focused and intimidating but her facade was as transparent as water.

"Do not bother." Ichigo whispered. "If what Urahara told me is correct then we need not fight each other but rather work together."

"Urahara?" The girl cocked her head.

"Yes, he is one of our Earthrealm fighters, but he is apparently one of your kind. And he also told us that it is possible to avoid death in this tournament."

"What are you talking about?" Rukia whispered.

"These battles go unsupervised. All we have to do is make it look like we've been fighting then one of us can advance and the other walks away with their life. It is the right thing to do."

"But...The tournament..."

Ichigo stepped forward and grabbed the girl by the arm. He wrenched her sword out of her grip and hurled it across the room. "From what I know each and every one of us is here to protect something. Whether it be your home, yourself or your friends we are all fighting to protect them. Why are we pretending to be enemies if we are all trying to protect the same thing?"

Rukia bowed her head. "I understand...But you are the first person to share my belief...My last battle was a horrible thing. I had to murder someone merely because their pride would not allow them to surrender."

"Well I don't plan on dying here today and I will not slay a harmless young girl like you. I will survive until the very end and protect Earthrealm from that wretched Shao Khan!" Ichigo seemed to exude so much power yet he was just a mere mortal.

Rukia gazed into his eyes and searched within his soul. This boy was a born and bred warrior. He was indeed powerful however...

"You will not survive." She said swiftly, brutally honest with him. "As a human you lack the strength needed to be victorious in this tournament. As vital as resolve is, it is meaningless without power. If you truly seek to protect the realms from invasion then you must become stronger.

There was a brief silence before Rukia retrieved her sword and pointed its tip at Ichigo. Her expression was serious. "If you wish to survive...You must become a shinigami!"


	11. Round 2

**Chapter 11: Round 2**

A wounded Gin limped down into the dungeons. He was overcome with the stench of death and rotting corpses. So repugnant was the smell that he had to resort to holding his breath as he descended further and further until he had escaped the sunlight.

In a dark, damp little cell he waited for his next opponent. His usual clown-like smile was occasionally discarded as he grit his teeth from the pain. His injuries had not yet been healed. He had survived his scrap with Toshiro but he had suffered a nasty stab-wound, right beside his heart. It had only just missed the vital organ but the damage it caused was still severe.

He had torn off strips of his uniform to use as make-shift bandages but they had all turned a dark pink colour as the blood seeped through. He was getting dizzy from a combination of blood-loss, exhaustion and the stench.

"I hope I can finish this one quick...I need a rest." Gin murmured to himself. He wandered over to one of the mouldy green walls and leaned against it. His smile was still the same even in his state. Aside from intermittent breaks it remained fixed to his face.

He looked around the dungeon and frowned. "I can sense someone...But I can't see him at all. Whatever shall I do?" He spoke in a melodramatic fashion. He smirked and drew his sword. "I know! Pierce him, Shinso!"

Gin's short sword extended until it was about twenty metres long. He swung it through the pillars and bars, slicing them apart and bringing them tumbling down to make the battlefield larger. He brought the blade around in a semi-circle merging five separate cells into one great big arena.

"Where are you?" Gin asked softly. "Will you come out and say hello?" He was greeted with silence instead. Gin shrugged his shoulders. "Very well." He extended his sword further until it penetrated the darkness ahead. Although he could not see he could feel his sword pierce something far ahead.

A great bestial roar echoed throughout the ruined dungeon and Gin's smile spread further. "Found him."

The roar was suddenly incredibly loud, as if it were right behind him. He craned his neck in time to see the wall behind him exploded outwards in a shower of cracked bricks. The roar was intense now and Gin was thrown back by the shockwaves of the sound.

A large centaur stepped out of the ruins. A steel tail thrashed around wildly and his huge rippling muscles on his left arm were coated in green blood. Motaro cursed and set his gaze on Gin. "You fight from afar, like a coward. Let us see you fight from this range!"

Gin nodded. "Ok. Ban-"

Before he could finish Motaro fired off a green blast of energy which struck him full in the chest. Gin was knocked to the ground and Motaro stood over him triumphantly. "Puny worm. You are a pathetic weakling. Someone has already marked you for death. I am merely finishing you off." He roared and stomped on Gin's head. The large, heavy hoof shattered Gin's skull and a horrid dent appeared. Gin's right eye rolled out of its socket and a foul mixture of blood and brain matter oozed out behind it.

The irate centaur beat his fists against his chest. "Who will give me a decent challenge? Gragh!" He continued stomping on Gin, crushing every bone, every organ until he was an unrecognisable pulp which was sucked down one of the large drains and carried off to someplace else.

Motaro begrudgingly returned to the main hall, angry that his fight had not been as fun as the last. Gin was barely alive and so their battle was not a challenge but merely a free pass to the next round. Most would enjoy such a thing but to Motaro it was an insult to his great power to be pitted against such weaklings.

* * *

Grimmjow studied his map and frowned. "Where the hell am I going? There isn't any marking on this stupid map! Stupid morons can't even set up their own tournament properly." He shook his head and punched the wall beside him. "Dammit! I'm itching for a fight!"

"Very well." A deep rasp drifted in on the breeze.

Grimmjow whirled around to face Scorpion, the undead ninja, clad in yellow and black. His demonic eyes blazed and the two of them were enveloped in raging flames which soon disappeared.

Grimmjow wound up in an underground chamber. There was a large arena surrounded by spires of rock and beyond that a pool of molten lava. It brought a wicked smile to his face and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Nice! I like your choice, but I hope don't mind drowning in lava."

Scorpion glared at him. "I will not die here. I have personal business with certain kombatants that must be attended to. For that reason I will not allow myself to be slain by such a fool."

"A fool am I? Well I met a ninja like you in the last round and I wiped the floor with him. It doesn't matter whether your blue or yellow I'll still kick your ass."

"A ninja in blue?" Scorpion asked. "You killed him?"

"Of course! He was hopeless!" Grimmjow started laughing. He was interrupted when he was run through with a spear. His eyes shot open and he stared down at the rope extending from his stomach. "W-What the..."

Scorpion was enveloped in a flaming aura. His dead eyes flickered with contempt. "You killed Sub-Zero. For that I must punish you!"

"Ah, so he was the guy you were after? Ha! Well how about that? Maybe we should be friends?"

"Silence!" Scorpion roared. His muscles tensed and his gaze was suddenly terrifying. "Get over here!" He wrenched the rope backwards, bringing Grimmjow back as well. When he was within striking distance he yanked the spear and out and launched him into the air with a powerful kick to the face.

Grimmjow soared through the air only to be attacked again by the enraged ninja. Scorpion leapt up into the air and performed an axe kick to Grimmjow's already wounded gut. The blue haired Espada coughed up blood as he was thrown into the ground with a bone-breaking thud. The ground beneath him cracked and splintered under the impact of his fall.

Scorpion landed beside him and glared down at his opponent. "Sub-Zero was my rival. He wiped out my clan and left me for dead. The Elder gods gave me another chance to hunt him down and attain vengeance but in doing so they made me into this." He spread his arms wide and looked down at himself. "I am a living corpse! Not only do I have a vendetta against Sub-Zero but the gods themselves! I will have my vengeance!"

Scorpion drew a flaming sword and admired the elegantly dancing flames that ran along its breadth. "Prepare to die." He raised the sword high in the air and then stopped.

Grimmjow stared at him; it was almost as if the ninja looked surprised. His body was completely still. In a matter of seconds icicles started growing from his flesh. "What the hell?" Grimmjow crawled to his feet and noticed someone standing behind his foe. It was a familiar face he hadn't anticipated seeing again.

"Grimmjow!" Sub-Zero roared. The once gaping wounds were now covered in ice, the blood that had been pumping out now trapped mid-stream in a field of ice. The cryomancer stepped forward shakily, the damage already done, even if he had stemmed the blood flow.

"You froze your wounds? That's clever. Maybe I should have finished you off back there?" Grimmjow tried to laugh but the pain in his chest made him stop. "So you came back for another shot eh?"

Sub Zero held out his hand and an icy blade grew out of the palm of his hand. In a few seconds there was an entire sword sculpted from ice. He slashed at the air and then assumed a fighting stance. "This time I will defeat you, Grimmjow."

The Espada grinned wickedly. "This is gonna be fun!" He slowly limped forward.

Sub-Zero did the same. The two crossed blades and Grimmjow snarled like a wild animal as he pushed his weight into the sword, pushing Sub-Zero back a few steps. The two broke the deadlock and moved in for another round. Their swords clanged together with each hit. As they were both weak and tired their attacks were slower making it easier to dodge and block, but with each failed strike they became more and more drained.

The battle was going nowhere. Sub-Zero had a better chance now but Grimmjow was still stronger than him and without speed victory was out of hand. The two fought on for some time until they stepped back and caught their breath.

"You're still piss weak!" Grimmjow snarled. "You should have just laid down and died. It would have spared you the embarrassment of losing twice."

Sub-Zero shook his head. "I will not accept defeat from a rabid beast like you."

"So I have to beat some sense into you then?" Alright then, let's go!" Grimmjow lurched forward.

Sub-Zero waited. He remained frozen like a statue, picking his moment. Grimmjow still crept forward. It was as if time had slowed but then Sub-Zero made his move. He aimed his palm at the ground beside Grimmjow and a trail of ice turned up. He then slid along it at lightning speed so that he was behind his opponent. Grimmjow did not turn in time and the frozen blade sank deep into his ribs, passing straight through one side and jutting out the other.

Grimmjow's eyes widened before rolling back into his head. His heart and lungs had been pierced and multiple ribs were cracked and broken. There was no way to survive such a fatal blow. Grimmjow blacked out instantly and he would not be waking up.

Sub-Zero dragged his sword out of the corpse and admired the dark blood that soaked its edge. "You were too fast before, but in your weakened state you were too slow to respond to such an attack. You arrogance was your downfall."

The ninja stepped away from the corpse and set his sights on Scorpion. "And now...It is just you and me."

Scorpion summoned flames around himself and the icy prison melted away. The two had a silent stand-off, their hate-filled gazes meeting and being held for what felt like an eternity. Scorpion held his sword out in front of his body. "Let us end this feud once and for all."

"Yes, it has gone on for too long. Let us decide our fates!" Sub-Zero tensed up and prepared for the next battle.

The two remained affixed in their positions for a while until they each let out great battle-cries and charged. The two clashed in the centre and continued moving. They both passed each other and remained in their fighting stances. The two then straightened up.

Sub-Zero swayed on his feet for a moment before falling. He cursed his arch rival one last time before death claimed him.

The triumphant ghoul raised a hand and a raging inferno enveloped Sub-Zero, incinerating him. "Vengeance is mine." Scorpion growled before returning to the main hall.

* * *

Aizen entered what had once been a laboratory but was now the ruins of a battle now passed. Sektor was waiting for him, standing motionless in the far corner of the room. Lights started blinking on his chest and a mechanical beep emanated from the cybernetic ninja.

"Aizen Sosuke. I am your opponent. Let us fight!"

Aizen grinned. "I don't really want to do that. You see, I have a use for you."

Sektor clenched his metal fists. "What?"

Aizen took a step forward and extended a hand. "We could fight until one of us is dead, or we can work together and help each other out. I am sure we can do it."

"We were instructed to fight!" Sektor said before letting off a series of beeps and other mechanical noises.

"I know what we were instructed to do, but I have a better idea. I need more allies since my original comrades are mostly corpses by now. I need someone powerful to replace them and I have decided on you."

"I serve Lord Shao Khan!" Sektor yelled.

Aizen flash stepped up to the cyborg and punched him with crushing force. Sektor dropped like a bag of cement and Aizen grinned. "Not for long."

* * *

Urahara swung his sword wildly, carving up the landscape rather than his foe. Stark fought obliviously for a long time but eventually he caught on and stopped fighting. He raised a hand to signal a rest.

Kisuke placed his sword back in its scabbard and smiled. "You worked it out didn't you?"

Stark yawned. "You're destroying the place so it looks like we were actually trying just in case someone comes spying on us.

Urahara clapped sarcastically. "Well done. You are free to rest now, but swear that you will not come after me or any of my friends for the remainder of this tournament."

"A truce? I don't know if Aizen would like that..."

"He doesn't have to know. " Urahara explained. "Stay hidden and get some sleep. I doubt your Lord Aizen would even care for the whereabouts of his subjects. He is more concerned with his own devices."

"That may be true, but he is still my Lord." Stark said defensively.

"Only a fool would side with such a selfish monster. It's a shame we are enemies, I would hate to have to face you on the battlefield some day." Kisuke grinned slyly. "You are incredibly strong. I am glad you are no longer fighting. It could have ended badly if you were."

Stark yawned once more and laid down in a pile of rubble. "Let me sleep or I _will _fight."

Urahara bowed and then descended the stairs down to the hall. When he got there he discovered many other kombatants already gathered. Unfortunately, neither Orihime nor Ichigo were there. Kisuke sat down against a wall and waited, fearing the worst.


	12. Rebirth

**Chapter Twelve: Round 2 - II**

Ukitake waited upon the cliffs that ran along the Easter ramparts of the castle. The winds were fierce and his silver hair was strewn about his face by each gale. He waited patiently as his foe arrived, none other than his comrade, 6th squad captain Byakuya Kuchiki. Ukitake smiled at him and placed his hands up in greeting.

"Byakuya! How fortunate that we must face each other. I've heard from Yoruichi-san and she mentioned that we are able to forfeit if no-one is looking. All the way out here no-one is supervising our duel so we can both move on to the next round unharmed. Isn't that great?"

Byakuya glared at him, his gaze as sharp as his sword. "I will not be beaten. I must continue."

"Of course. I will play dead for a while and then we can regroup when you finally have Shao Khan cornered. We can win this if-" Ukitake was cut short when a blade ran through his chest. His jaw dropped and blood around his lips. He stared at Byakuya in complete and utter shock. "W-Wha..."

"I will not cheat." Byakuya boasted, wrenching his blade free from his comrade's gut. Ukitake doubled over and fell on his hands and knees. He coughed violently and stared up at his former friend. Byakuya did not look at him, instead studying he blood on his sword. "I will leave you now. I shall give you the final gift of dying in peaceful solitude."

"Why?" Ukitake gasped, falling forward.

"I shall win this tournament. If Soul Society is to prove itself superior we must refrain from cheap tricks. I know you sought to resolve this with little bloodshed, but unfortunately your ideals have no place in this land. We are hereto fight and that is what we must do. If you have no will to fight then I shall end you now and remove you from the obstacles blocking my path forward."

Ukitake grit his teeth and snarled. "Damn you..." He said no more, his face dropping into the dirt.

Byakuya wiped his blade clean on his opponent's haori and set off back towards the main hall. Ukitake watched him go and cursed under his breath. He felt aches all over his body and his weakened lungs were tightening in agony. He found it hard to breathe. The pain was excruciating...

Ukitake screamed at the top of his lungs, his anguish echoing throughout the castle and beyond the cliffs to the darkened ocean below.

* * *

Rukia pointed the tip of her sword at Ichigo and the two held each other's gaze for some time. Ichigo showed no signs of fear, unusually calm. They just stared at each other for what felt like eternity, both lost in each other's eyes.

Ichigo placed his hands over those of his smaller opponent. Her hands were trembling but as he felt her touch they seemed to steady themselves. Rukia gazed up at him and within a few seconds she had to avert her gaze.

"This...Might not work. Few have ever survived this ritual..."

Ichigo kept his gaze centred upon her. "I do not care."

"But, you may die. To become a shinigami I must pierce your-"

"Rukia!" Ichigo roared, startling her out of her daze. "I do not care about the risks. I wish to protect my family and my friends and my world! If I need power then I shall claim it or I shall die trying. Either way I decided long ago!"

The young girl's eyes narrowed. She was amazed by this boy's conviction. He had resolved to die if he could not become strong enough. Many would cower and survive, but Ichigo was different. He had one purpose and one purpose only...To fight...To fight for the sake of those he loved.

Rukia took a deep breath and tightened her grip on her sword. She closed her eyes and drove her sword right through him. As soon as the blade collided she felt a jarring thud and then it sank through with ease like a knife through butter. In a matter of seconds a blinding white light enveloped them both and the room around them vanished behind heavenly brightness.

* * *

Ulquiorra, the pallid, emotionless demon stalked his wounded prey but suddenly he froze mid-stride. He craned his neck to one side and stared off into space as if in a trance.

Renji Abarai, his prey, scrambled to his feet and ran, crying out in terror. Ulquiorra did not look away, too fixated on the strange sensation he felt within his soul. His curiosity had been piqued and now he was certain he had to find out what was going on. He would have to ask Lord Aizen. His victim now forgotten Ulquiorra departed to find his master.

Renji meanwhile staggered away, dragging his mutilated right leg behind him. He was covered in blood and he felt tired and sick and sore, but he pushed himself on. He was too afraid to die. He had never felt so powerless before. Ulquiorra was a true monster. Even captains would stand little chance of defeating someone so otherworldly strong. Renji shook the negative thoughts from his head and cursed.

_I can't think like that...No matter what, Soul Society must win! We have to win...We will win!_

* * *

Meanwhile the behemoth Kenpachi Zaraki squared off against an equally bloodthirsty foe, Nnoitra Jiruga. The two both grinned as they set sights upon each other, both realising just how great their opponent would be. This would be a most glorious battle indeed.

"You're strong!" Kenpachi snarled.

"So are you! Don't die too fast!" Nnoitra charged, slamming his strangely shaped axe down upon the earth. It created a monstrous rift in the ground and Kenpachi struggled to stay up as the ground splintered and turned to dust beneath his feet. He took his chances and leapt forward, smashing a fist through his enemy's jaw and knocking the lanky warrior into the ground.

The white-robes warrior rolled into a crouch and lunged, launching a full offensive, swinging his weapon wildly. Kenpachi guarded as best he could, but he let many strike hit their mark just for the sick thrill of it. After a furious onslaught Kenpachi found an opening and launched his own counter attack, hacking away at his foe with untamed, unpredictable slashes. The two fought on like this for quite some time, letting each other wound them and wear them down, priming themselves up for the real test.

Nnoitra lunged forward but Kenpachi stepped aside and thrust his knee deep into his gut. He then picked up the fighter and three him into the dirt. In an instant Nnoitra was up again and he kicked out angrily, creating enough distance to swing his weapon, but Zaraki guarded with his sword and ducked in close, barging him over with his full bodyweight. As the two tumbled Kenpachi bared his fangs and bit down on Nnoitra's nose, tearing away a strip of flesh which he chewed up and swallowed shortly before bursting out in maniacal laughter.

In a fit of rage Nnoitra threw him of and drove the pole of his axe into Zaraki's side. He then swung it around 180 degrees so that the blade would collide with him next, slicing into the big warrior and forcing him onto his knees. He staggered forward but Nnoitra forced the blade back again and slashed back across Kenpachi's chest, creating a flattened 'X' which bled profusely.

Rather than fall, Kenpachi kept on going, advancing slowly but steadily, still with an ever-present smile on his face.

Nnoitra scowled and shoved him back with the pole of his axe. However this did not halt Zaraki's advance and he merely moved forward again. He gained ground and managed to get within striking distance but Nnoitra countered with a sharp roundhouse kick. Zaraki caught the soaring leg but it still knocked him around. As he staggered ever closer he drew his sword and wrenched his foe's leg closer, just as he hacked down on the thigh with his rusted, serrated blade.

Nnoitra screamed in agony as the blade cut down to the bone, finally getting stuck with a sickening grating sound like nails down a chalkboard. His body spasmed and he jerked about, only forcing the blade to cut through more of his flesh and bone. Kenpachi laughed mockingly as he played with his toy, punching and kicking him as he thrashed about wildly. When the novelty wore off Kenpachi pushed his body weight into his sword and cut down through Nnoitra's leg, cutting through and severing the limb. The gushing stump pumped blood out in thick gooey torrents and Zaraki relished in the display.

Nnoitra crawled about, trying to get up, but Kenpachi continued knocking him down, prodding him with his word or kicking out his arms.

"You bastard!" Nnoitra snarled. "You'll pay for this!"

Kenpachi chuckled. "Really, because it looks like you're just about finished. I don't have the time to waste on wounded pups. I'm going after the top prize! I want to fight Shao Khan! He will give me a battle worth fighting. Though I must admit, you were fun...A shame you're already spent."

"No! I'll keep fighting until I'm nothing but pulp! I swear I won't rest until I beat you!"

Kenpachi shook his head. "You fool. You aren't ready to fight me yet." Those words struck a chord with Nnoitra. They severed a nerve that for some time had been aching within him.

"No! Not you too! She said that too! She always said that! You are both wrong!"

Kenpachi dusted himself off and sighed. "I don't know what you're talking about, but you sound like an angry toddler. Save your tantrums for the afterlife kid. I don't have any more time to waste."

Nnoitra crawled towards his axe, screaming hysterically, "No! No! I can still fight! I can still-" Nnoitra's head rolled off from his shoulders and his thin, convulsing frame was showered in arterial spray.

Kenpachi soaked himself for a while and then he gaze up at the castle and the flickering lights at the top...He licked the blood from the tip of his blade and growled under his breath, "Soon Shao Khan...Soon I will find you and then I can truly unwind! These guys are nothing special. I thought they would be stronger but in the end it's up to you to satisfy my appetite! Don't dissapoint me!"

* * *

In a long abandoned torture chamber, Mayuri Kurotsuchi stood over his fallen opponent. Aaroniero writhed about helplessly but it was useless. He had been restrained by the mad scientist not just with ropes and chains, but with nails through his hands and feet.

Mayuri ignored his cries as he analysed the thick red fluid which held Aaroniero's two tiny heads. They moaned and cried and cursed but nothing seemed to rouse the scientist from his work. After an hour of torture Mayuri finally looked up and smiled at his experiment.

"You are quite an interesting specimen. My earlier research into you and the other Espada did not reveal as much as I had hoped, but so far I have had the pleasure of analysing a few of your comrades...However you are far more interesting. Your physiology is far different from the others...I wonder perhaps if it is because you are a Gillian? Or maybe you just prefer to look hideous?"

"Bastard!" The deep, mournful voice roared. "You will die!" The high pitched voice added.

Mayuri clapped his hands and laughed. "Oh please. Aizen must not have spared much intellect for his creations. You all spot the same nonsense, swearing vengeance that never comes. No wonder you are dropping like flies. I sensed another one of your friends vanish just then. Did you not feel it?"

The lower head snarled, contempt flaring within his empty eyes.

"I know time is a factor, so I had better wrap up this conversation and begin the dissection. I have much to learn from you before I face my next opponent."

"No!" The higher voice shrieked and it continued to shriek as Mayuri took out a scalpel. His grin grew to an inhuman extent, swallowing up his face in a distorted display of twisted joy. The second head started crying out soon after, especially after the first incision. And their screams lasted much longer. It seemed Mayuri did not stick to his word and instead decided to keep the subject alive while he underwent his experiments.

The tortured cries bounced around the barren halls and stretched on for ages, ensuring everyone else within the dark stone walls would be aware of the horrors occurring down below.

* * *

All throughout the castle, the emanating explosion of energy was noticeable. All the surviving contestants turned their heads in the direction of the sensation and many contemplated just what it could be.

Within the fire-lit arena Ichigo and Rukia remained. The two were lost amid thick plumes of smoke and dust and it was only when it briefly cleared that Ichigo looked down at himself. His clothes had changed. Now crisp black robes fluttered around him and for a second the boy was blinded by a shining white reflection to his side. When his vision cleared he caught the gleam of a massive sword. A pale hand held it in a tight grip and Ichigo soon realised it was he who was wielding the great weapon.

"What the..." Ichigo admired the mighty blade. The sharpened piece of steel stood as tall as he did and its razor edge shone in the light. Thick bandages wrapped around the handle and streamed off from the handle like ribbons. Strangely, the sword had no guard, giving it the appearance of a giant meat cleaver. Ichigo was stunned.

"This is a zanpakuto. With this weapon you can truly fight the shinigami and their enemies. But this sword alone is not enough. You still lack the experience needed to best the greatest fighters in all of Soul Society."

Ichigo chuckled to himself and hefted the great sword. "I don't care! With this I stand a better chance...That's good enough for me!"

"But-"

"Thank you," Ichigo interjected, "I won't forget this. I owe you one, Rukia." Ichigo placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled. The girl smiled back, weakly, but a smile nonetheless. Ichigo strolled past her and out the door. As he reached the exit he glanced over his shoulder at the shinigami girl and addressed her again. "I promise you," He called, "I will protect your world alongside mine. I won't allow Shao Khan to conquer anyone. I will make sure that no more innocent people are dragged into this vicious blood sport. I will end this horrible tournament once and for all!" With that, he was off, vanishing before Rukia could stop him.

The Kuchiki girl sat down against the wall and sighed. A part of her believed in him, but her mind discouraged her, prophesising his defeat and the violence to come. She did not want to trust her mind's eye and so she clutched her hands over her heart and prayed that the mysterious boy with flaming orange hair would end this abomination and curb the invasion of her homeland.

* * *

Aizen looked up from his cybernetic toy and grinned. "So...A new shinigami is born? Very well. This shall make things much more interesting..." Aizen laughed, laughed like a hyena, a madman and a psychopath. This was not a threat to him...It was merely another pawn in his deadly game...


	13. Plotting

**Chapter 13: Plotting**

Well here's the next chapter, finally! It's a fairly short one, sorry, but things will be getting a lot more interesting now. Read on, enjoy and make sure you review!

* * *

The next round had already commenced. The huge group had been cut down to only a handful of people now and the gravity of the situation was setting in now. The final round would soon be at hand. There were only ten more fighters left standing and soon enough that number would be halved. That also meant that these competitors were the best of the best. The most powerful still stood strong.

Ichigo and Urahara shared knowing glances. The older of the two offered words of reassurance to the fiery-haired young boy, but it did little to calm his jangled nerves.

Ichigo looked around the large hall, a hall which seemed almost empty now. He had watched each round go by, each time with one of his closest friends going missing. Now Orihime was gone. Was it possible? Had she really-

Ichigo shook his head and steeled himself. He didn't want to think about it, not now. He had more important things to worry about, like his next opponent; Yoruichi Shihoin. He glanced across the small group and met the powerful gaze of a female warrior, her skin dark but her eyes bright like fire.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, I presume." she spoke in a strong tone, a voice that demanded respect. But if she had made it this far that would be a fair assumption. Ichigo had never noticed it before, but now he could feel something, a sense that seemed to have lain dormant up till now. He could feel her strength just by looking at her. He didn't know how exactly, but he was sure of it. This woman was very powerful indeed.

They walked side by side to t heir chosen battleground in tense silence. Ichigo couldn't help but stare at her every few minutes, just to make sure she wasn't up to something, but never once did she look at him...Not until they reached the courtyard.

A thick congealed puddle of blood had settled on the green tiles. It had turned a hideous brownish red now. They both looked each other in the eye and continued on their march to a temple on the other side of the open courtyard.

When they finally entered the temple, Yoruichi stepped ahead and moved to the opposite wall and finally face him. Her face was unreadable.

"You are from Earth realm aren't you?" she asked.

Ichigo nodded.

"Hmm...You fought a shinigami last round didn't you?"

Ichigo nodded and assumed a fighting stance. "What's with all these questions? Is this an interrogation, or a battle?"

Yoruichi smiled, "Quite head-strong aren't you? That won't get you far. I can tell you are strong and you've only gotten stronger...But you still don't have what it takes to win this tournament."

"So you think. We'll see about that after I cut you down!"

"Your false bravado won't fool me. I know you're terrified right now. You're nervous because your little friends haven't come back yet."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "H-How did you..."

"I fought Tatsuki Arisawa and Orihime Inoue." She declared it proudly, a thin smile spreading across her features, only growing wider when Ichigo began trembling. "You think I killed them don't you?"

Ichigo snarled. "How dare you!"

Before Ichigo could charge, the female warrior raised her hands in peace. "Do not worry. Your friends are fine. I simply immobilised them."

"Immobilised?" Ichigo echoed.

"Didn't Kisuke tell you?"

"Urahara?"

"Yes, I'm sure he told you that you don't have to kill you opponent each time." Yoruichi chuckled. "Shao Khan is too stupid to actually watch us all. He only watches one or two fights each round so most of us are just running around unsupervised. As long as it looks like a fierce battle took place, you can let your opponent escape unharmed."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. He had told him this before the last round. Had he come up with this plan after consulting her? And how did they know each other?

"You are Kisuke's friends. Well so am I, from way back. So I can't find it in my heart to kill you. That is why I simply immobilised your friends. You can go meet them if you wish. I'll drop you off there once I'm done with you here!"

"Once you're done with me?" Ichigo snapped. "Look, I'm glad you're not going to kill me, but I won't let you stop me. I am moving on until the end. I will win this tournament no matter what!" Ichigo's eyes were blazing then.

Yoruichi folded her arms and sighed, "You are just a foolish kid. Your shinigami powers, or should I say, _Rukia's _powers are limited. Even if you made it to the next round, you wouldn't get any further. Not with the people we're up against. Their powers are unlike anything you could possibly imagine! "

"I don't care." Ichigo muttered. "Rukia tried to talk me out of it as well. She told me exactly what you just told me, but I don't care. I will win because I have to win! That is all that matters! I won't let anyone hurt my family or my friends! I will protect them with my life!"

Yoruichi frowned. "You're really set on progressing on aren't you?"

Ichigo's glare was answer enough.

Yoruichi sighed and clenched her fists. "Very well. I'll just have to beat you into submission then!"

* * *

Urahara met up with his foe in the ruins of what had once been a factory, most likely for producing weapons. Steel moulds were set up against the walls and a lake of molten metals ran beneath the solid platform they stood upon.

Kisuke glared at his old acquaintance, Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

"It's been a long time Mayuri."

"That it has." the mad scientist agreed. "I never thought we would meet again under such circumstances."

"Same here..." Urahara murmured. He bowed his head and groaned, "I have a proposition for you, will you hear me out?"

"Of course. But make it quick. This is all time I could be dedicating to dissecting your corpse!" His vicious rasp was still unsettling, even after all the years Kisuke had known this psychopath. But an eternity would not be long enough to get used to such a monstrous individual. He still couldn't believe that such a genius dwelt within this twisted shell.

"I know you don't want to die, not until you've had your fun studying the dead." This made the mad-man's eyes light up like a child's on Christmas morning. "I also know you aren't the most adept warrior here. In fact out of the remaining competitors you are one of the weakest."

"You had better be going somewhere with this Kisuke!" Mayuri snapped.

"Well...What if I let you live?"

Mayuri scowled.

"I'll move on to the next round and you can live on. In fact, I'll even let you study the corpses of my opponents after I've finished with them? So how about it?" Urahara held his breath as he waited for the answer.

"So...You are not only offering me safe passage, but also a donation of test subjects?"

"Yes."

Mayuri just laughed, boisterous insane laughter, chilling and unnatural. He clapped his hands together as he howled and screeched. Urahara was bracing himself for the worst, but Mayuri soon bowed to his former captain and fell silent.

"Very well, Kisuke. I accept. But promise to keep the bodies in good condition. I don't want to be sifting through mincemeat for research materials."

Urahara felt sick, but he managed to keep himself composed as he bowed to the creep. They then shook hands and parted ways. When he was far enough away and well out of earshot, Urahara let out a deep sigh and shook his head. Mayuri was an insane individual, but thankfully he was an ally and not an enemy. That narrowed down another potential threat, but there were still many more to go.

* * *

Ulquiorra kneeled before his lord Aizen and did not rise until his master wished it. He stared vacantly at his master and awaited his instructions.

"Lord Aizen, I have come here, as planned. What are you orders?"

The deceptively calm traitor chuckled, "Very good Ulquiorra. At least you have made it to this stage of our plan. I cannot say much for the rest."

"The others were weak. They were trash, unfit to serve you. I shall not fail." The pallid demon spoke so devotedly, as if he saw Aizen as a god. His loyalty was unwavering. He would not fail his master for his pride would not allow it.

Aizen grinned wickedly, his outer serenity betraying the villainous traitor deep within. "Ulquiorra, do you know why I agreed to this tournament?"

"No my lord. I do not." A concise answer, yet another upside to Ulquiorra's cold emotionless demeanour.

"Well it was not for the sake of sport that is for sure. I do not care for such barbarous activities. I love to witness battle, but a battle without purpose is foolish. Shao Khan is a brutish fool."

"Do you wish to destroy him, Lord Aizen?" Ulquiorra asked.

"In good time I will take his head, but that is not why I am here. No, you see the reason why I am here, is because of such a golden opportunity which has presented itself."

Ulquiorra blinked. "I do not understand..."

"This tournament; 'Mortal Kombat'...It demands the greatest fighters of all the realms to attend. In fact you could say that the greatest warriors of all the lands are present here at this tournament. Do you understand what this means Ulquiorra?"

He shook his head slightly.

Aizen's grin spread wider, his eyes flickering with wicked intent, "This means that all of the realms are defenceless! With the greatest warriors all stuck here, their homelands are in a temporary state of vulnerability."

Ulquiorra's eyes widened a marginal amount, "You wish to conquer them?"

Aizen just smirked.

"So you wish to claim the defenceless lands while their heroes are absent...A marvellous plan my lord. I suppose you wish for me to keep Shao Khan distracted?"

"Yes Ulquiorra. I want you to continue on with the tournament. I want you to win! Make sure none of these fools remain alive to oppose me! And if possible, bring me Shao Khan's head!"

"Of course Lord Aizen."

The despicable warlord chuckled to himself. "Now, if you will excuse me, I must depart and make preparations. I trust you will succeed in your mission Ulquiorra. Do not let me down."

"Never my lord."

"Good. Farewell for now."

And with that, Aizen strolled off leaving his ghostly henchman behind to ponder his master's genius plan.

_Lord Aizen...You had this all planned from the beginning. In that very same moment when Shao Khan declared a tournament, you already had your plan...You accepted because you knew you could be victorious...Such a dangerous mind. This is why you are my Lord..._

Ulquiorra set to work damaging the dimly lit arena to make it look like he had fought his master. When the task was done he returned to the main hall to calmly, silently await his next match. Although it did not register on his blank face, he could not wait for the next round...And the next. He couldn't wait to defeat Shao Khan and prove himself to Lord Aizen.

He couldn't wait to spill more blood for his benevolent and all powerful Lord and soon to be, ruler of all the realms...Aizen Sosuke.

* * *

This tournament seems to be escalating into something more. It seems all sides are planning something and it's almost time to put those plans into action. Chaos shall reign and blood shall be spilled! Do not miss it!

Now review! Advice or praise or hints are always welcome. 


	14. The Price of Victory

**Chapter 14: The Price of Victory**

Sorry to have kept you all waiting for so long. I've been having my own battle with writers block lately so I've been delayed in getting this chapter done. I hope it's worth the wait, enjoy and review!

* * *

Yoruichi and Ichigo stood off against one another, tensions rising as neither fighter made a move. They just stared, both searching for an opening, searching for any sign of weakness. Neither warrior dared to move. That was until Ichigo finally took the initiative and stepped forward. At first it was only a step, then he took another, then another.

Soon enough he was running, charging head-on, a great battle-cry escaping him.

Yoruichi ducked under his fist and lashed out with her feet, sweeping his legs out from under him. Before Ichigo could even hit the ground the female warrior rose back onto her feet and buried her fist into the boy's gut, pushing him through the floor.

Blood flecked Ichigo's lips as he spat and cursed his foe.

"An admirable move," Yoruichi purred, "but charging head-on at this stage in the tournament is a death sentence. Some would view your fighting style as courageous, but all I see is a foolish child who doesn't yet understand how to use his power!"

"Shut up!" he snarled in response.

Yoruichi stepped back and waited for him to rise, her arms folded across her chest in anticipation. "You wish to try again? Very well. But understand that you will never break through. I will keep beating you down until you give up on your childish delusions of victory."

"I said shut up!" Ichigo roared, pouncing up from the crater and coming within mere centimetres of tackling the dark-skinned woman.

With lightning speed Yoruichi leaned back and thrust her knee into his centre mass. As he was lifted high up into the air she then leapt up to meet him, spinning around 180 degrees before thrusting her back leg out in a fearsome kick.

Ichigo was thrown far across the temple floor and into the far wall. He landed in a crumpled heap and did not move at all while Yoruichi strolled casually up to him.

"Give up yet?" she asked, "I'll go take you back to your friends and you can get out of here and return to your own world. This battle isn't something you should be getting involved in."

Ichigo laughed. "HA! What bullshit!"

Yoruichi's eyes narrowed.

"This fight isn't something we should be getting involved in? What a joke...This is _our _fight! This is to protect my world! How can you sit there and tell me I should not be here?" Ichigo pushed himself up onto his hands and knees and chuckled again, "You think I should just give up? Just call it quits and run home with my tail between my legs? Just because my opponents are tough? How stupid! You think I don't realise how strong they are? It terrifies me! When I saw you for the first time I was shaking! But that will never stop me! I will _never_ give up!"

Yoruichi snarled through clenched teeth, "You fool."

"Call me what you want, I don't care. Your words won't sway me! The only time I'll ever stand down is when I _die_!" Ichigo's body was beginning to glow, a pale blue aura blazing around him.

Yoruichi stood dumbstruck by his rising reiatsu.

_What...What is this? He's only using borrowed powers! How can his reiatsu be so...Impossible! No, it can't be! He's only a human...Right?_

"Ichigo you must understand, you are up against people far stronger than you! If you advanced no matter how hard you try you will only get yourself killed! If you die then Shao Khan will be able to invade earthrealm and everyone you care for will be slain as well! I know you want to protect the ones you love but trust me your heroics will get you nowhere in this tournament! For the sake of everyone you must stand down or else-"

"NEVER!"

Blue flames exploded around Ichigo, consuming the entire room. Behind the blazing aura Ichigo moved with unimaginable speed. His fist slammed into Yoruichi's chin and sent her flying right into the ceiling. The temple roof gave in and she went straight through to the second floor. Before she could even move Ichigo was standing before her, wearing a shinigami's robes now. His body was ablaze, the ground beneath his feet scorched to a blackened crisp.

"What...What is this? This cannot be!"

Ichigo glared at her. "I am Ichigo Kurosaki and I am going to win this tournament!" With a grunt of effort the boy raised the mighty sword above his head and brought it crashing down upon his foe, releasing a mighty eruption of spirit energy.

The temple disintegrated and the two warriors plummeted far down into the burnt out ruins of the courtyard. Great clouds of dust and smoke billowed out from the crater left behind and flames lapped at the surrounding area.

Amidst the ruins Ichigo still stood tall, once again in his normal clothes, the immense sword gone from sight. He stared at his hands, then at the chaos around him, eyes wide with shock.

"I...I did this? How?"

A weak cough came from nearby. Ichigo dug through the debris and dragged out his defeated foe. Yoruichi was covered in cuts and bruises, her uniform torn to shreds. Her dark skin was soaked in her own blood and yet she was still breathing. Her eyes were only half open, dazedly rolling about until they met the steely gaze of the Kurosaki boy. They were unfocused, but she tried her best to look at him as she whispered ever so softly,

"I-Ichigo...Kurosaki...Do you know...What you have done?"

He nodded gravely and glanced off into the distance, "The fate of all the realms is in my hands, right?"

Yoruichi tried to reply but was seized up by a coughing fit.

"Don't worry. All I've got to do is win."

"It...It's not that simple..."

"Of course it is!" Ichigo stressed, "I have to win, so that's exactly what I'll do!" He spoke with such optimism, with a determined smile the whole time.

How could he be so calm and confident? How could he be harbouring such power? None of it made sense to Yoruichi. She couldn't understand this young man. His resolve was impossibly strong, was that what was feeding him such incredible power? Was that the reason why he managed to overcome a captain-class officer so easily?

Ichigo gently laid her down and smiled, "Do not fear. I will protect everyone! I won't let Shao Khan conquer your world, or mine. I will save them all!"

With that he left for the hall to await his next battle. Yoruichi watched him leave, unable to process just what had happened. But no matter how much it confused her; there was one thought that continued to strike her.

_This boy...Could he...Could he possibly win the tournament?_

* * *

Down in the darkened depths of Motaro's dungeon, the great beast awaited his next opponent. He could hear the savage creature approaching from far ahead. The unrestrained animal that was to be his foe was renowned for his strength in battle, something that Motaro was eager to put to the test.

The centaur slowly trotted forward into the open. He peered up ahead of the long corridors lined with corpses and bones. Amidst all the death and destruction stood one man, looking much like a corpse himself. A creature with tall spiked hair, his body riddled in scars both old and fresh. Blood soaked through his once white robes giving them a sickly crimson colour. The challenger stepped into the dim light and squared up his opponent. His one eye studied the centaur with fascination and then a great laugh escaped him, his fanged jaws parting wide to reveal a devilish grin.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! You look like a tough one! Don't die on me too fast you hear?"

Motaro smirked, "You look closer to death than I do warrior. I hope you are still fun in your death throes."

Zaraki Kenpachi drew his sword and grinned, "Let's find out shall we? Hyaa!"

The great captain of the eleventh squad rushed forward with his sword raised high. Motaro waited for him to come within range and flicked his steel tail around to swat the weapon aside. Then he reared up on his hind legs and kicked the warrior full force in the chest, sending him hurtling into the bars of a nearby cell. The impact was so intense the bars crumpled inwards and snapped.

The bloodied captain pushed himself back to his feet. "Well, you are strong aren't you? Excellent!" Completely undeterred by what had just occurred Kenpachi charged head on once again. As the centaur moved to stop him Kenpachi dived forward and landed in a crouch beneath the beast. He sent a furious uppercut into the soft flesh of the demon's belly and sent Motaro rearing up on his hind legs again, an enraged howl escaping him.

Zaraki thrust his sword towards the centaur's stomach but a sharpened hoof knocked it aside and came crashing down against Kenpachi's skull. Such a blow would have instantly rendered a concussion or even instant death to a mere mortal but Kenpachi stood strong, only visibly shaken by the attack but nothing more. He staggered about before latching his vice like grip on the wayward limb and using leaning heavily into it before throwing himself to the ground. In doing so the great centaur was flipped over onto his side, crashing down to the wet stone floor with a great thud.

The improvised judo throw had caught the beast off-guard. Motaro realised his foe was not a mere dim-witted savage. His opponent was not only incredibly powerful but was well-versed in combat. It was only natural of course. This man was no doubt a veteran of many bloody battles. The scars that littered his leathery skin were a testament to his life of war.

Motaro snarled and pushed himself up. He snorted distastefully and reared back up on his hind legs, beating his fists against his chest as he let loose a mighty roar.

Zaraki Kenpachi was impressed. He marvelled at the intimidating figure before him and flashed his murderous grin. The more fearsome the opponent, the more fun to be had. This was his philosophy, a way of thinking that had fuelled his desire to bring death and destruction to all. He cared not for reason. He lived for battle and nothing more.

The Mortal Kombat tournament was a dream come true. Meaningless slaughter under the guise of competition. Nothing could be more perfect for a blood-hound like him. And so Kenpachi had thrown in everything he had in this tournament. He would win of he would die in glorious combat. Either path was grand in Kenpachi's eyes.

The two grappled, muscles bulging, veins throbbing as the two put all their strength into the stand-off. The captain was slowly pushed backward, causing a grating laugh to escape him. The warrior only smiled as his feet dug into the stones beneath him.

"Marvellous! Absolutely brilliant! More! Show me more! Surely you are stronger than this!"

Motaro snarled at the insulting remark and pushed down harder, knocking Kenpachi down onto one knee. Even then he was still laughing. It sickened him. It was time to wipe that damned smile from his face.

Motaro's tail whipped around and moved in a serpentine motion as if poised to strike. Kenpachi kept his eye on his foe, locking gazes rather than focus on the incoming attack. After all, he had never been one to be cautious. Every blow landed on him was like a prize for enduring the battle. And so Kenpachi made no moves, even as the tip of the centaur's tail glowed bright green.

Motaro grinned, rotting black teeth showing jutting out of his grey gums, "Fool! Your arrogance will bring about your own death!"

Kenpachi cocked his head quizzically, "Really? You think so?"

In the next second the hall became enveloped in blinding light. The blast emitted from Motaro's tail collided with a mysterious burst of energy causing a cataclysmic explosion. The centaur managed to teleport a short distance away from the epicentre but not far enough to escape unharmed.

The shockwave hurled him into the twisted iron bars of one of the cells. He was thrown straight through into the cell but the bars were pushed back, the twisted and broken frames colliding with him yet again. Shards of broken steel pierced his flesh like malformed blades and the mighty beast was felled. Motaro, beaten, bruised and badly burnt crawled forward to the edge of the deep crater in the centre of the dungeon.

There was no sign of Kenpachi Zaraki, just a puddle of blood and the tattered scraps of a dirt white haori.

Motaro groaned as he wrenched the iron stakes free from his body. He could not feel his legs, the limbs twisted at awkward angles. Gaping wounds in his side bled profusely and his left arm was singed to the bone.

"A mighty warrior indeed...But it seems even he was not strong enough to defeat me! Mwahahaha-"

A blade crossed his field of vision and shone before his very eyes. The edge was jagged, not by design, but through countless battles. The shine was not as brilliant, dulled by the blood of innumerable victims.

Motaro glance up at the figure before him.

None other than Kenpachi Zaraki.

Blood coated him from head to toe but the white glow of his fanged grin remained affixed to his scorched features. He held his sword with a trembling arm, but Motaro still felt a chill down his spine at the sight of this grim spectre of death still standing after taking the brunt of such a devastating blast.

"How? How did you-?"

Kenpachi scratched away at his eye-patch and laughed, "It's all in the eye of the beholder!"

The centaur growled and threw a sluggish punch. Zaraki staggered back and leaned against the remains of a wall to keep balance. He just smiled as he limped back over to him. As Motaro lunged again the captain swung his sword in a wild arc, severing the incoming fist.

"It's over!" Kenpachi grunted. He fought to stay upright as he edged closer to his downed opponent.

Motaro, left with only one last fist and the cracked horns atop his head prepared for one final stand. He clenched his fist until the bones were creaking, but it seemed Kenpachi's sword was longer than the centaur's arm and his life was cut short before he could fight back.

The victorious warrior set forth for the great hall however his steps were slow, painful and laboured. His feet were becoming unresponsive, his legs no longer moving. Unable to support his own weight the giant of a man fell to his hands and knees and crawled.

Soon enough he was dragging his body forwards,determined to proceed.

"Damn! Damn it! This can't be it! I won! I beat him! I can't die here!" He roared to the heavens, fingers clenching at the stone floor until they were scraped raw. "I must...I must face Shao Khan!"

With those words the great warrior Kenpachi Zaraki lowered his head and lay still.


	15. All But A Game

**Chapter 15: All But A Game**

Byakuya strolled across a barren rocky outcrop, overlooking a molten sea. The aftermath of a violent confrontation was evident in the scarred landscape. Deep craters, dried blood and the ever crackling tongue of fire that lapped at the warm air to fuel their hunger.

Beneath the platform lava flowed, like a vision of Hell itself. Gusts of flame and superheated air spat up out of the formidable sea down below. The stoic captain studied the rippling ocean, lost in thought. After some time he straightened and without even looking addressed the warrior stalking him from the shadows.

"Do you wish to face me at last? If so then show yourself and draw your sword." Byakuya slowly turned to face the ninja that had crept out of the darkness and into the orange haze of the firelight. "Your name?" he asked with complete authority.

The ninja bowed respectfully and set his gaze upon the noble warrior. "Scorpion. And you?"

The captain stepped forward and slowly drew his sword from its scabbard, "I am Byakuya Kuchiki, head of the Kuchiki clan and captain of squad six of the thirteen court guards. My pride shall not allow me to be defeated here, I do apologise. But your life is already forfeit." He assumed a defensive stance and observed his foe.

Scorpion drew a long katana from its scabbard strapped to his back. He ran a gloved hand over its blade and in its wake flames leapt up from its glowing surface. The ghostly warrior swung his weapon in a fearsome sword dance before taking up his own position, ready for battle. Cold blank eyes stared out from behind the mask which concealed his taut pallid face. His expression was unreadable, as dead the denizens of the pits of Hell.

The two circled each other slowly before both charging in unison. Their blades crashed in a remarkable rain of sparks, a ball of fire erupting from the two combatants, releasing searing hot gusts of air in Byakuya's face. The nobleman remained unperturbed by this and calmly pushed his opponent back before slicing at his throat.

Scorpion somersaulted backwards and landed in a crouch a safe distance away. He immediately leapt forward and brought his sword down upon the expressionless captain. Byakuya guarded with ease, lifting his sword in time to counter the blow and instantly launching his own attack. The ninja managed to block these strikes and launched his own offensive in response.

The two warriors danced gracefully across the arid battlefield, their blades swinging gracefully in an entrancing display of skill. Both were exceptionally skilled swordsmen and their speed and reflexes were seemingly on-par.

That was until Byakuya vanished from sight.

Scorpion remembered a past opponent who had used similar tricks upon him. They had not saved her and he would not fall for them again. He dived to one side and rolled into a wide, swinging arc with his sword, preventing the unseen opponent to get too close.

Byakuya materialised several paces away, still with an air of perfect calm about him. "You saw through my shunpo, well done. I commend your skills but this is as far as you go. I will not be delayed any further. Now please accept your fate and die."

Scorpion snarled like a wild animal and prepared to charge in once more.

Byakuya bowed his head and held out his sword with one hand. His lips parted to utter only two words, "Scatter, Senbonzakura."

The blade in Byakuya's hands suddenly glowed with an otherworldly light before dispersing into a cloud of beautiful Sakura petals. The cloud danced around him like leaves in the wind while the captain regarded his enemy.

"Your strength is impressive, your speed formidable. However even one with your skills cannot escape me. My powers are far above yours. Do not resist and I will allow you to die peacefully."

Scorpion cackled at the ludicrous request and advanced. He raced off towards the incoming horde of petals. He knew they were not ordinary petals. Only sharpened steel can create such an elegant shine when reflected in the light. As the blades drew near Scorpion leapt high into the air. Byakuya focused on the airborne opponent and extended a hand, calling upon the thousands of tiny blades to follow.

This was exactly what he wanted. Scorpion spread his arms wide and roared, a gesture which appeared to be out of rage. Beneath the mask, Scorpion was smiling. The ground beneath the Nobleman suddenly burned bright red and in the blink of an eye became enraptured in a blazing inferno. The flames took shape in the form of a large hand whose fingers entwined around the captain and lifted him up off of the ground before slamming him hard into the earth.

With the mastermind distracted the hovering blades lacked direction and were easily swatted away by a wide strike from Scorpion's own sword. As they dispersed the ninja dropped down above the felled captain and thrust his sword into Byakuya's heart. The triumphant combatant howled with laughter, but it was to be short-lived as the swarm of blades surrounded him. They lashed against his skin, biting, slicing, carving through his flesh. Scorpion let out an agonised roar and summoned the flames of Hell once again to scatter the flying blades.

Byakuya stood a short distance away, his haori discarded and his sword now formed once again. Scorpion glanced down at what he had assumed to be the corpse of the captain but was merely that white coat now pierced by his sword. He scowled and looked back up to the wily opponent.

"Do not underestimate me," Byakuya said icily, "My words are not of arrogance. They are but the truth. There is no escape for you."

"Do not underestimate me captain," Scorpion snapped back, "I have killed your kind before. You only have a handful of tricks up your sleeve. I have seen all of your little games in action. Now I can defeat you!"

This caused Byakuya to chuckle, a soft dry exhale befitting one of noble standing. "You think this is all I have to offer? Whomever you faced previously must have been an incompetent fool. Let me show you just how much difference there is between your power and mine."

Byakuya turned his sword upside down and then let go. The blade did not so much as cut through the earth, but _sink _through it. The earth rippled from where the fallen sword had been swallowed up by the ground.

Scorpion stared at the darkening sky and clenched his fists in anticipation. The ground was seized by tremors as ten great blades, each the size of a tree, rose forth from the earth on either side of the two combatants. Scorpion carefully studied each blade, unsure of what this mysterious power would be.

Then they all disintegrated.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura kageyoshi"

Each of the great looming blades split apart into millions of tiny razor sharp blades. Scorpions eyes widened in shock at the terrifying display.

"Beautiful isn't it? What a magnificent sight to end one's life. Here before you is yet another of my 'little tricks'. Bankai. A power that a lowly creature such as you can never understand. If only you had known your place I would not have had to use such measures to defeat you, but now I'm afraid you must suffer. Now, Scorpion. Die!"

Byakuya shot a hand forward and a surge of glistening blades rushed forth. A tidal wave of sharpened steel. Scorpion slashed wildly at the incoming blades but there were too many to be able to keep them all at bay. As he focused on defending his front the sides and back were surrounded. The sky was blotted out by a roof of swirling blades. He had become trapped within a bladed coffin.

"Your struggle is over, warrior. I will applaud your efforts; however you were never a match for me. If only your opponent had been someone else you may have lived longer."

From within the swirling cage of petals laughter began to surface, echoing as if coming from all directions at once. Byakuya studied the cage still with an air of calm. Meanwhile the laughter from within grew uncontrollable, a thunderous howl.

Byakuya frowned and ordered the blades to draw in and make mince-meat of the insolent ninja.

It was then that a great roar cut across the battlefield and caused the noble captain's eyes to widen in shock.

"GET OVER HERE!"

A blur of movement caught the captain's eye but not in time to avoid the spear that had become embedded in his chest. He stared down at the weapon and cursed. He moved to remove it but the rope attached to the blade became taut and was suddenly wrenched backwards, dragging the shinigami captain along with it.

Byakuya couldn't remove the barbed spear buried in his midsection and before he knew it he was drawn into his own trap. With his mind pre-occupied with his dilemma Byakuya failed to call of the swarm of blades and as he was drawn into the mass of petals he too was attacked. It took him far too long to call off the blades and return them to his own sword and by then he was already weakened from the devious trick his foe had played.

Byakuya staggered back and cursed, his body lacerated beyond repair. Deep trenches had been carved into his flesh and his shihakusho had been torn to shreds revealing raw, bloodies patches of skin beneath. The hair clips, a sign of his nobility had been shattered leaving his long black hair to drape over his features, hiding his rage.

Scorpion had looked like a corpse before their battle had even started, but the image was now stronger than ever. He still managed to stand even after his ordeal however he could not move. He wavered on his feet and took one trembling step forward before collapsing to the ground. The flames that had once raced along the edge of his sword had now subsided to a light crackle of candlelight.

Byakuya stood over him, sword poised to finish him, "Any last words?"

Scorpion pushed himself up onto one knee and looked up, his cold dead eyes boring into Byakuya's soul.

"Beware," he rasped, "You have all been deceived. This tournament...Is but a game. The real battle...has already begun!"

Byakuya's eyes narrowed. He was uncertain what those ominous words truly meant, but he felt a shiver down his spine nonetheless. "What do you mean by that?"

"You have all been played for fools!" Scorpion snarled, "Whether you win this tournament or not, you will return home with your heads bowed in shame!"

Byakuya frowned at this, angered by his insulting words. "I need not feel shame for taking lives. This blood-sport carries with it high stakes. I will gladly dirty my own hands to win."

"No. This tournament is nothing but a decoy!" Scorpion roared, forcing a violent cough straight after.

"Decoy?" Byakuya's eyebrows arched curiously.

"The realms will soon belong to Shao Khan."

"You make no sense. You speak as if he has already won."

"He has!" Scorpion beat his fist against the ground hard enough to create a dent in the rocky surface. "Shao Khan seeks to invade the realms regardless of the outcome here. He does not care who is the victor, all the victor has done is help him attain complete control of all the realms!"

"But he cannot do so until he has defeated the champion in combat. Those are the rules of the tournament."

Scorpion laughed, "What made you think a vicious creature such as Shao Khan would honour such agreements? Who is left to challenge him when the greatest warriors of all the realms have already killed each other?"

Byakuya almost lost his footing. The calmness that had forever served his strength now shattered in the face of his revelation. "By the Gods, this cannot be!"

"It is."

"How could we have been so blind? To fall for such a pathetic trick...This shame I shall forever haunt me."

"It is not too late." Scorpion used his sword as a cane to stand, "Shao Khan himself will be present to observe the next round. If he can be slain before he departs then the invasion will be halted. My sole reason for entering this tournament has been to stop Shao Khan's invasion. That is why I could not back down."

Byakuya sheathed his sword and showed a thin smile, "Your information has been useful. I shall allow you to live. If you find Shao Khan before I do please do not hesitate to attack, but know this. I shall be the one to take his head. If his life is ended by your hands I will have no choice but to kill you instead, is that understood?"

Scorpion tried to bow but instead merely leaned forward ever so slightly, "Understood."

And with that the ninja disappeared behind a wall of flames. Despite his injuries Byakuya doubted that warrior would succumb so easily. Behind those cold dead eyes lay a soul that would undoubtedly never rest.

Byakuya studied his own injuries and sighed. He decided there was enough time to spare to patch up the worst of his injuries before returning to the hall. Besides, if his encounter with Shao Khan was to be fated in the next round, he would have to be at his best to stand any chance of surviving.

* * *

Out in the courtyard Shao Khan sat atop a throne made of bones. His hands rested on the skulls of conquered foes, his back supported by the intertwined rib-cages of many victims. Shao Khan released a deep chuckle before turning to his advisor, Shang Tsung.

"Everything is going as planned." His voice, like rumbling thunder echoed across the open court, "These fools have all but exterminated each other. Nothing can stop me now!"

"And so you have time to spare to observe the next match, I presume?" Shang Tsung inquired to which the great warlord nodded.

"I have time to watch the fools dance upon this glorious stage. I shall enjoy the show while preparations are under way."

"Excellent decision Sire," Shang Tsung rubbed his hands together eagerly and waved a hand to the great gate across from them. The gates opened with a blood-curdling screech as three figures were escorted into the courtyard by armed guards.

There was the silent, ghostly general from Aizen's army, the mysterious fugitive from Earthrealm and the young boy with fiery orange hair.

Shao Khan grinned at the measly selection of warriors left standing. Even if his plans were to be unearthed at this moment only a handful of people stood left to oppose him. With his army already assembled any insurrection would be easily suppressed. Regardless of what happened next, he had already won.

* * *

Please review.


	16. A Matter Of Honour

**Chapter 16: A Matter Of Honour**

The courtyard stood as the final stage to the Mortal Kombat Tournament. Where so many had fallen, now only four triumphant heroes remained. With grim determination carved upon their features the four men assembled in the centre enduring the stares of the great Shao Khan, the warlord who had brought the realms together for the greatest of challenges.

And yet this stage stood simply as a ruse.

With the blood of the greatest champions spilled, none stood to oppose Shao Khan's devious machinations. With victory assured, the skull-faced demon sat atop his corpse-crafted throne to observe the final rounds.

Down in the courtyard Ichigo and Urahara once again exchanged glances, silently wishing each other luck in their respective duels and hoping against hope that it would not be them to face each other first.

In all the prior rounds Urahara had managed to evade murdering his fellow competitors as Shao Khan had paid little attention to their fights. Now, however, under his watchful eye he would finally have to stain his hands and take someone's life. If he were to be paired with Ichigo there would be no question.

One of them would have to die.

He turned to look at the other competitors, their names he had memorised along the way. Byakuya Kuchiki, a fellow shinigami and the captain of squad 6 in the Gotei 13. From his own years as a captain Urahara knew all too well the man's cold heart and merciless fighting style. The other, Ulquiorra Schiffer was an enigma. In all the time he had seen the man, not one word had been uttered. He served under Aizen, but that was all Urahara had found out. He struggled to guess what kind of opponent he would be, but considering he was standing there in the courtyard he must have been a terrifying foe.

"Urahara, we made it." Ichigo spoke, somewhat subdued.

"Indeed. Congratulations. We can still save the realms it seems. There are only a few more obstacles in our way. Good luck."

Ichigo nodded and turned to address Shao Khan as he gave his decree on the matches for the fourth round.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer, of Hueco Mundo...You shall face Kisuke Urahara of Earthrealm. Ichigo Kurosaki, also of Earthrealm...You shall face Byakuya Kuchiki of Soul Society. Seek out your opponent and show me the might of your people, for it is their hopes, their dreams and their very lives resting upon your shoulders! For the sake of your pride and your honour, fight with everything you have! Good luck."

A gong sounded and in an instant Ulquiorra and Urahara vanished, flash-stepping towards a further point of the courtyard to give the other combatants their space.

Ichigo simply stood still, eyeing his opponent cautiously.

The man stood tall and proud, but his condition told otherwise, his haori singed and torn, lacerations and scars coating his flesh. He must have endured Hell to survive to this round, though truly everyone in this competition had experienced Hell regardless of their sins. Friends and enemies alike had fallen, lives destroyed for nothing more than sport. This was not a game.

This was madness.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Byakuya broke their silence, stepping forward and resting a hand upon the hilt of his sword. "I sense a familiar presence within you, one that seeks only to inspire such loathing that I would be delighted to kill you."

"What?"

"Rukia Kuchiki." although speaking with a straight face, the words were laced with venom. Ichigo's eyes narrowed at the name, an obvious enough reaction to cause Byakuya to draw his sword. The gleaming steel blade reflected the pale light of the sun overhead.

"The name inspires recent memories, I'm certain. But why do you know that name Kurosaki? Why does it make you tremble so?"

Ichigo let out a dry chuckle, struggling to remain calm under the intense, unbroken stare of his opponent. Though the questions were spoken with an unreadable air of calm they sank deep through Ichigo's defences like formless blades. His hands were shaking, his knees trembled and his balance was thrown off, merely from the man's question. An aura of immense power and authority pressed down upon him and backed the young warrior into a corner.

He glanced around himself in a fright, finding himself standing in the centre of the courtyard and yet he could swear he was backed up against a wall.

Byakuya's expression did not change, however the murderous intent flowing from every pore seemed to gush out more than before. He closed his eyes and bowed his head before uttering in his voice of stone, "Rukia's essence pours from your body. Is that not strange? How so can you exude the spiritual powers of another being?"

Ichigo tried to speak but his throat had gone dry. He choked at first before sputtering out, "I-I fought that Kuchiki girl not long ago. Maybe that's why you're getting such weird vibes from me?"

Byakuya let out a sound that was not yet a laugh and neither a cough. With gracefully slow steps he glided across the courtyard, prowling around his prey in a wide circle, his predatory stare constantly searching for the right opening.

"That is not so. If that were the case I would still be able to read your soul. In this instance your own existence is veiled by that of my sister."

"Sister?" Ichigo gasped, only now realising their matching names.

_Rukia Kuchiki...Byakuya Kuchiki...They're siblings? I never even noticed! Wait he must believe I killed her! I have to tell him the truth!_

"Very well, you got me. Rukia offered her soul to give me strength...But she is not dead! She is still alive and I'm sure she's eager to return home with you! That's why...That's why I don't want to kill you."

This time Byakuya laughed.

"You do not understand the situation you are in, boy. Rukia _is _dead. She is dead to me!"

In an instant Byakuya disappeared. Having faced shinigami before Ichigo knew to be on his toes and moved to block the incoming strike, but even as he turned to face his foe he could not trace the man's movements. The blade sank deep into his side, spilling blood against the stone ground and arousing vicious cheers from the gathered crowd in the stands.

Byakuya's scowl was suddenly so close, barely a hairs breadth from his own. Ichigo stared on, stunned at the hate-filled glare from his foe.

"You dare to challenge me with your meagre skills? How dare a lowly human face one of my skill. You are only standing here now with your head attached to your shoulders because of those borrowed powers! But I will show you just how insignificant you are! And when I leave this Hellish place I will ensure that Rukia suffers for disgracing our proud name!"

With a fierce wrench of his arm the blade came free, spitting blood across the grounds and staining the beautiful katana clenched tightly in his hands.

Ichigo staggered back and reached for his sword. His fingers groped at the empty air and his eyes grew wide.

Byakuya swung his sword in a clean arc, cleaning the blood from its razor-sharp edge. A thin smile appeared on his ashen face, "How amusing. The child who thought he could conquer the world with his new-found power cannot even willingly tap into his recently acquired abilities. You cannot even summon your sword! Pathetic! You are barely worth the effort of slaying, but as a matter of honour I shall gladly stain my hands in blood and rid you of your worthless existence!"

"What the Hell? Where is that sword?" Ichigo desperately backed away, diving out of range of a suddenly downwards slice. He rolled into a crouch and sprang onto his feet in time to step away from the follow-through and jumped away from the final rounding arc of the blade.

Byakuya's sword strokes resembled a dance, appearing so beautiful and mesmerising, yet harbouring an overwhelming murderous intent. Ichigo found himself compelled to stare, despite knowing full well it would be the death of him to be lulled into the trance.

Before he knew it the sword had carved through his flesh once more.

And yet again.

And again.

Ichigo's breathing degraded into panicked wheezing as his heart raced beyond measure. He was so terrified he couldn't unclench his fists, the fingers paralysed along with his feet. There was nothing he could do against such speed, such power, such rage...

All he could do was await the end.

_Dammit! Why can't I use her power? Did I use it up fighting Yoruichi? It can't end like this! Not when I'm so damn close! I cannot lose! I won't lose! I will get stronger! I will get power! I will defeat you Byakuya! I swear it!_

The blade pierced his side once again, cutting deep. The cold bite of steel sent ripples of shock throughout his body and Ichigo collapsed onto his knees. He stared down at the blood coursing out through pierced veins to splatter against the ground. He stared at his own terrified expression in the red-hazed reflection. He hated this weakness. He hated this fear. He wanted to cast it all aside and become stronger.

No, he did not want it...

He needed it!

In the reflection, Byakuya towered over him, sword poised for the final strike. The end of the struggle.

_Dammit...Dammit...Dammit! I won't lose here! I won't lose! I must beat him! I won't accept defeat! I..._

Byakuya's eyes hardened into a merciless glare. The blade dropped down with tremendous force and speed, arcing down over his head, aimed directly at the exposed back of Ichigo's skull.

_I will..._

The crowd roared in anticipation of the bloody finale. Byakuya's lips curled up into a sinister smile. Ichigo's shoulders twitched and with pride he raised his head...

_WIN!_

"_**Grrrrrrraaaaaaaaaagh**_!"

Flames of darkest night exploded outwards from the orange-haired epicentre, engulfing all within sight. The courtyard vanished, swallowed whole by the vengeful flames. Even the clouds above were drawn into the chaos, torn apart by the towering column of shadows. Wicked tongues of black snaked out to destroy, hunting for more, ever thirsting for more.

Within the swirling mass of darkness Ichigo's screams echoed across the battlefield. The frustrated and agonised cries for help, the defiant roar of a beast giving its final stand. The baying war-cry of a demon...

In the blink of an eye the column shattered, the winding serpentine flames fanning out rather than upwards, caging in those trapped inside to create the ultimate arena for the final showdown.

Byakuya stared down at the boy who had caused the anomaly, the boy who should by all rights have his head cleaved in two and yet there he was, still crouched down like an animal. One hand covered his face; the other was wrapped around the blade in Byakuya's hands.

"What? How did he stop it bare-handed?" he uttered in disbelief.

Ichigo chuckled to himself and glanced up, his eyes now as dark as the flames around him. A bone-white mask covered the upper half of his face, the other now gone horribly pale. He no longer resembled a human child, but a beast from the depths of Hell.

"What on earth...Are you?" Byakuya snarled.

* * *

Ulquiorra stopped dead in his tracks, coming close to defeating his own opponent. Instead he left the wounded Urahara to lie there, stunned whilst observing the chaos around him. The ashen inferno, the monstrosity that had become of the Kurosaki boy and of course the bemused smile on Shao Khan's face.

"That boy...How can he be...?"

"Shit!" Urahara cursed from his vantage point nearby. "I never thought it would turn out like this..."

Ulquiorra turned slowly to stare at his foe, "You are responsible?"

Kisuke averted his gaze and spat up blood but otherwise gave no answer.

Ulquiorra merely turned back to watch the grand display about to unfold, his expression ever frozen in its unfeeling mask. Despite this, a flicker of interest sparked behind those cold emerald eyes...

"It seems," he whispered flatly, "the final round shall be...interesting..."


	17. Free The Beast

**Chapter 17: Free The Beast**

With an almighty roar the stage of conquest was devoured by vengeful flames. An explosion of fury and desperation seeking to claim all within its reach. The embittered combatants remained frozen in their deadlock, a blade crashing against flesh and bone. With eyes ablaze both contenders shared vicious glares.

"Kurosaki...What in the world are you?"

There was no answer. The boy in question gave no response, his once youthful yet scowling face veiled by a bone-white mask adorned with bloodied war-paint. His jaws creaked open to allow misty breath to pass between cracked lips. Set above his mouth, a new fanged maw; part of the mask, had settled into place giving the child a wicked toothy grin.

Byakuya snarled under his breath and wrenched his sword free, "Answer me...Who are you?"

The eyes that looked up were far from human. Black as night with a golden pupil, the full moon amidst the eclipse of darkness. A feral snarl escaped those fanged jaws soon to be followed by laughter...

The baying howl of a hyena.

"Who am I?" it asked with a devilish grin, "That answer is the same for each and every one of us isn't it?"

Byakuya's brow furrowed in confusion but he refrained from voicing his puzzlement, expectantly awaiting the answer.

After another fit of laughter the demon lunged forwards, breaking through Byakuya's guard and coming within striking distance. He pushed his mutated face towards that of his foe, so close that they were almost touching. He let out a breath of rotting air and smiled.

"We are nothing!"

Before it could register Byakuya felt the familiar bite of steel in his flesh. He darted backwards to escape the worst but the damage had been done. A wide gash from his shoulder down to his hip opened up and oozed dark red blood.

The noble captain grit his teeth and cursed his own foolishness.

_How careless...I allowed such a lowly creature to catch me off guard. I cannot tolerate this failure! No matter what powers the child may possess he is far from capable of defeating me!_

"Kurosaki! Let's end this pitiful display of blood-sport shall we? I have more important matters to attend to."

_That's right...Shao Khan is waiting just over there. Once I kill you then I can go straight for that hideous head of his and prevent his invasion! I cannot be stalled any longer!_

"Alright then, let's skip to the fun part!" Ichigo roared, baring his fangs and flexing his fingers. A black aura enveloped him and burst outwards, creating a truly intimidating display. Rather than shy away, however, Byakuya matched the oppressive aura with his own of a much more serene white. He dropped his sword and closed his eyes as it rippled through the ground.

Ichigo sat on his haunches, while observing the growing column of blades rising forth from the ground. His eyes widened in astonishment but the vicious smile remained ever-present on his masked face.

"Senbonzakura kageyoshi...This is my ultimate attack. Your borrowed powers and whatever demons have possessed you all pale in comparison to my abilities. You may have been a worthy opponent to the lesser warriors you have faced thus far but you are nothing to me. Your insignificance denied you any hope of winning this tournament and I stand to ensure that lesson is sorely learned. Die Kurosaki! Die!"

The palisade of swords shattered into millions of razor-sharp shards, swirling wildly around their master like petals in the wind.

Byakuya's merciless glare cut through Ichigo's armour and forced a grim expression on even that of his possessive side.

With a defiant roar the beast charged off towards his foe, oblivious to the trap set by the enemy. Ichigo drowned in a sea of glistening steel, a fountain of blood reaching out to the heavens. A scream of pure agony, of bestial rage and of sheer desperation erupted from his lacerated throat. The explosive aura from before returned in full effect, blasting away the maelstrom of blades and clearing a path for the wounded child.

Ichigo staggered on trembling feet towards Byakuya, the darkness amassing around him in a shadowy cloak. It gave him the strength to stand and continue marching on. It gave him the strength to keep on fighting, to struggle on in the face of defeat.

It gave him the power he desired.

And yet it still was not enough...

"Damn..." The voice of the lost child returned, no longer distorted by the demon. The mask vanished and his eyes returned to a more human state, but there was still something different...A fierce blaze deep within. The flaming wrath of determination burned on in his eyes, pushing him onwards as the darkness began to fade into the regular shade of pale blue.

An amused smile crossed Byakuya's features as he studied the changes. "Hmm, so your powers are wearing off? Whatever possessed you before has shied away from my insurmountable strength. All you have left to hold you up and carry you forward is my sister's meagre powers. It is over Kurosaki. Prepare yourself!"

Summoning the scattered blades once more, they soon converged into a glowing white sword of heavenly light. Byakuya reaffirmed his stance and prepared for the final charge.

Ichigo remained bathed in the blue light, his broken and beaten body only just remaining standing. He took one last step and fell to his knees, coughing up blood and struggling to catch his breath. The aura diminished and dissipated until only a stranded child remained.

His fight was over, regardless of his resolve. There was nothing he could do to defeat Byakuya now.

A triumphant roar emanated throughout the crowd. From his throne, Shao Khan himself rose to his feet and spread his arms wide addressing the warriors below. His deep roar echoed across the battlefield and made the ground quake under its impact.

"FINISH HIM!"

Byakuya offered a thin smile, dripping with malice. His gaze shifted from the Kurosaki boy to the great warlord set upon conquering the realms. The blade no longer pointed at Ichigo, but now at Shao Khan. Before anyone could notice his movements he disappeared in a flash.

Shao Khan made no sign of comprehension as the shinigami captain appeared right behind him, sword held out in front. With a battle-cry fit to freeze the blood of mortal men Byakuya thrust forward, putting his entire body-weight into the attack. The heavenly sword pierced Shao Khan's bare back and erupted through his chest in a grisly crimson fountain.

Cries and gasps of shock rang out through the crowd as the great Shao Khan was run through with the blade. As chaos spread throughout the audience Byakuya uttered a victorious roar.

"Cursed demon! Your wretched ploy is no more! The realms are not yours for the taking nor are their people your play-things! Know your place and rot in the depths of Hell Shao Khan!"

It was then that the sound of laughter filled the arena.

The giant of man let loose a boastful howl of insane laughter even as blood flecked his lips and teeth. His rippling shoulders twitched and bulged as his arms swung down to grasp at the blade embedded in his chest. Grabbing hold with both hands he clenched his fists until the blade shattered, disintegrating into thin air leaving a gaping hole through his centre mass.

Byakuya backed away hesitantly, drawing his unsealed katana in a defensive stance.

Shao Khan turned slowly, a murderous grin on his face. "Learn my place? It seems you are the one who has over-stepped his boundaries."

With almost imperceptible speed his thick muscular fingers were wrapped around Byakuya's neck, lifting him up off the ground. In a fit of panic he slashed at the warlord's wrists, digging down until the blade grated against bone, but his grip did not relinquish at all. Shao Khan merely laughed in the face of the damage and with his free hand grabbed hold of the sword. With minimal effort he warped and twisted its length until it was a broken coil of steel. He threw it away carelessly and issued an earth-shattering punch into his captive's stomach.

The sounds of bones breaking echoed across the battlefield as a mouthful of bloody spittle gushed out from the captain's mouth.

"Humph! You dare to strike me down with your pitiful skills? You dare look down upon one such as me?" Shao Khan smashed Byakuya's face into the ground and stomped it down into the crater he had created. While the captain struggled to crawl up to his feet Shao Khan opened up his hand and held it up to the sky. Green light flared out from his palm and materialised into the shape of a great war-hammer.

"I'm afraid that the price of your insurrection is disqualification...And the only price of defeat in this tournament is _death_!"

The hammer came crashing down and with a truly sickening sound the great captain's head split apart, spewing fragments of brain matter and bone across the field of war. There was no questioning the death of Byakuya Kuchiki, but Shao Khan did not relent. Heaving the great hammer once more he brought it down upon the spine of his victim, shattering bone and puncturing his flesh, crushing organs beneath its weight. With another strike Byakuya's stomach ruptured, spilling his innards at the warlord's feet. Even then he continued to bludgeon the corpse without remorse.

Down in the courtyard Ichigo watched on with wide terrified eyes at the carnage.

It had dawned on him then that he had never known true fear until that very moment.

It was now apparent why this evil man could so gladly play with innocent lives as if this were all a game. Because whether anyone agreed or not, none could stop him...

Shao Khan always had and always would be free to do as he pleased until someone could find the strength to challenge him and win.

Ichigo had thought he could do it. He had believed from the start that there was no opponent too strong for him.

Now...Now the doubts had finally settled in.

The man he had struggled so hard to defeat had been obliterated by Shao Khan as if he were nothing more than a bug under his feet. If so, then what was Ichigo to such an imposing warrior? A grain of dirt? A speck of dust?

Nothing?

* * *

Rukia stalked the empty halls of Shao Khan's great castle, scouting each battlefield in search of the others. After losing most of her powers she could barely rely on her ability to sense the rest of her comrades. Despite this even she could feel the earth-shattering spiritual pressure emanating from the courtyard. She also felt the presence of her older brother Byakuya. Whoever he was fighting had to be strong, leading the powerful captain to unleash his power s to the fullest.

But then suddenly it vanished like a candle snuffed out. All traces of Byakuya Kuchiki disappeared and the world turned dark.

Rukia stopped dead in her tracks and stared off into space, her eyes wide with shock.

"No...Brother...It can't be..."

She didn't want to believe it, didn't want to face the horrible truth that the brother she loved was dead. Regardless of how coldly he treated her, regardless of the way he looked down on her even in her times of glory...None of that mattered.

Their bond was of blood.

Unbreakable.

Precious.

That was why she could not face the fact that it could be so cruelly severed, their bond shattered without fair warning.

She set off in an instant, bounding across the blood-stained halls and through ruins of grand chambers and arenas and temples. Whenever she tripped and fell she would pry herself up off the ground and continue on, ignoring the pain and pushing it to the back of her mind. All she needed to know was the truth.

But she preferred to focus on the truth she had forced herself believe, no matter how far removed from reality.

En route to the courtyard she passed the Beetle Lair. The sickly insects crawling over the walls hissed at the intruder and dive-bombed the unsuspecting girl. Rukia dived out of their way and cut several of them down with her bare hands. As if acknowledging they were outmatched, the beetles scurried off under the rotting floor-boards and through the cracks in the walls, unveiling the ruined shrine inside.

Beneath a blanket of debris lay the bodies of two young girls. They were the ones from Earthrealm, regular humans in every way as far as she could tell. A pity. Such young people drawn out of their homes to fight in a world they cannot understand...Sacrificial pawns in a game of blood-sport against creatures of darkness and those beyond the realms of life and death. This battle was not one they should ever have discovered.

With a sombre smile Rukia dug the two girls from their unkempt shallow graves and laid them side by side on the grass outside. She stroked the dusty cheeks of the younger looking girl, her long chestnut hair caked with dirt and blood. Aside from the crimson flecks around her lips she looked so beautiful, her expression one of serene calm.

The other girl, with spiked black hair appeared equally calm in death. Rukia stroked back the loose strands of hair from her forehead and stroked the girl's pale cheeks.

Tears formed in the corner of her eyes which she wiped away in irritation. She choked back the flood of tears she wished to shed and sank back on heels just as she heard a sound escape the dead girl's lips.

"Go..."

"Go?" Rukia echoed in wonder, "Go where?"

"Ichigo..." the girl whimpered in a pained voice. Her eyes scrunched up and her fingers clawed away at the grass, tearing the blades free from the dirt.

Rukia studied the two girls with widened eyes. They were alive! But that was the least of her concerns. More pressing matters arose from the name each girl chanted as a mantra to themselves in their fitful sleep.

Ichigo Kurosaki. The boy from Earthrealm, wielding the powers of the shinigami. The warrior who was still fighting out there, so close to the top, only inches away from challenging Shao Khan himself and deciding the fate of the realms...

She needed to see with her own eyes...To decide whether she had made the right choice...


	18. The Final Round

**Chapter 18: The Final Round**

A bloodthirsty roar echoed across the battlefield. All fell silent under its power, stunned and awed by the fearsome display of strength. The great warlord Shao Khan raised his bloody hands to the sky and roared.

Ichigo stared wide-eyed at the giant of a man, truly terrified. Byakuya had been such a formidable opponent and yet Khan had crushed him without effort. Even as his sword ran straight through him, Shao Khan simply laughed as if it were a mere scratch.

A monster in the flesh.

Ichigo then cast his gaze across the battlefield to find Urahara fallen and wounded. He appeared to be in no condition to fight, while his opponent, the unreadable ghostly presence of Ulquiorra Schiffer, remained entirely unscathed.

At such a rate, Urahara would be killed and then Ichigo would be all alone. He couldn't let that happen!

"Wait!" He cried at the top of his lungs, causing Ulquiorra to silently stand to attention, eyes slowly rolling to meet his. "Leave Urahara as he is. He is in no position to fight and your match is already decided! I shall be your opponent!"

Ulquiorra blinked.

"You wish to die so eagerly?" He turned to Shao Khan with a blank expression as if seeking permission before craning his neck back to face his new foe. "Very well."

Ichigo choked on the very air he breathed. During his previous fights he had learned to sense a warrior's presence and this man's strength took the form of an oppressive black cloud, smothering and suffocating those who came near. With each step closer the ghoul took, Ichigo felt himself trembling more as if the air around Ulquiorra was slowly crushing him.

Ulquiorra stopped a few paces away and studied the Kurosaki boy curiously. "You can still stand? Impressive. But your injuries shall prevent you from posing any threat to me. I shall show you the true meaning of despair."

Ichigo reached for his sword but found none to clench. It seemed he had been too severely drained from his bout with Byakuya. But without his sword he stood little chance.

As if sensing his thoughts, Ulquiorra discarded his sword and stood with his hands in his pockets. "I shall give you the mercy of dying by my hands, not my blade."

"T-Thanks!" Ichigo blurted, trying to sound confident, yet betraying himself with his stutter.

He clenched his fists and waited for Ulquiorra to make the first move.

He vanished.

Ichigo ducked to one side to avoid the incoming strike but Ulquiorra saw through it entirely and appeared beside him after his dodge, slamming his palm into Ichigo's chest and forcing him through the stone tiles into a crater. Ichigo let out a vicious cough, spittle flying from his blood-flecked lips.

_So strong! With just his bare hand..._

Ulquiorra straightened and allowed Ichigo room to stand. To those in the crowd it appeared as yet another act of mercy, but Ichigo saw through the facade to its true meaning. It was an insult. He was telling him that he didn't need to be cautious, because the battle was already decided.

Ichigo snarled and pushed himself up, spitting blood to one side and wiping his mouth.

"Come." the pallid warrior beckoned, "Show me what humans are capable of."

With a great roar Ichigo charged, fist clenched. Ulquiorra made no move to evade, as if curious as to what his next move would be. Ichigo ducked in close, drawing his arm back for a right hook, but at the last second using the momentum to spin on his heel and lash out with his right foot in a rising roundhouse kick.

As if foreseeing the ruse Ulquiorra caught Ichigo's leg and twisted with such force that it threw Ichigo into the air. As the boy hurtled back down to the ground Ulquiorra sent a flat hand chop through his sternum, once again smashing him into the ground.

_Shit! He predicts my every move! How am I supposed to land a hit on him? I have to wait for him to let his guard down for real..._

"You have admirable strength for a mere human, but your fighting style, though wild, is quite predictable. A child's tricks do not work against a man."

Even his taunts were spoken with a tone devoid of life, empty of the slightest emotion. His expression had not changed at all and his stance remained relaxed, his hands fishing into his pockets immediately after every attack.

Once again he allowed Ichigo to get up without making a move.

"Damn!" he cursed. "That mask of yours is really pissing me off!"

"Envy will only weaken you further, human."

"Shut up!" Ichigo roared lunging for Ulquiorra. As he reached a striking distance he noticed Ulquiorra's hands snake out of his pockets and then Ichigo stopped dead in his tracks. Ulquiorra's expression was unreadable, but he was surely taken unaware by Ichigo's plan. With a lightning fast kick Ichigo knocked Ulquiorra's hands aside and then used the force of the kick to turn on his heels and revolve into a well-aimed back kick.

Ichigo's foot found purchase in the soft flesh beneath Ulquiorra's ribs and the force managed to make the ghoul stagger back a few paces. Taking his surprise as a gateway to launch the counter-attack Ichigo pounced, slamming a fist into Ulquiorra's jaw before unleashing a furious frenzy of strikes, attacking every possible weak-point he could find.

Ulquiorra was forced back but he did not fall, even as blood was drawn, even as the sounds of bones breaking reached his ears. Ulquiorra simply took the onslaught with his perfect poker face.

Ichigo quickly ran out of breath, over-exerting himself in his attempt to at the very least knock his opponent down. Alas it did not work. Ichigo moved in for a shoulder charge, attempting to barrel him over, but Ulquiorra finally made his move, driving his knee up just as Ichigo's head moved within reach. The force of the knee-cap colliding with Ichigo's nose was devastating. Ichigo was sent spinning off before collapsing face-down in the dirt.

The crowd all uttered groans and cries at the vicious attack.

With Ichigo down, Ulquiorra calmly gave his own injuries a once-over with a passive frown.

"Hmm, he broke at least half of my ribs and even punctured a lung. Impressive for a human. I suppose he passes the test."

Ulquiorra wandered over to his sword and studied it with unusual intensity while awaiting Ichigo's return to battle.

He didn't have to wait long.

Ichigo rose to his feet, surrounded by a blazing blue aura. The great sword appeared in his hands as he let out a defiant roar and raised it to the heavens.

"His shinigami powers should be infantile. I sense the equivalent of third seat from this human. Interesting." Despite voicing his intrigue his expression remained as if set in stone.

"Ulquiorra...I will not lose!" Ichigo howled, racing off across the battlefield with his sword raised high.

Ulquiorra calmly awaited his approach and held his sword in a relaxed grip. As the young warrior grew nearer his grip tensed and he swung the sword with blinding speed. The blade clashed against the much larger weapon of his foe but knocked it aside as if it were a knife to his katana. Ulquiorra's sword continued to glide towards Ichigo's stomach but he disappeared completely.

He quickly turned on his heels to guard the strike from behind, stunned to see Ichigo's smirking face.

"Ha! I'm not sure where I picked it up, but it seems I can match your speed now! I can even read your movements now. When we first fought I couldn't even trace your attacks, but now I can see it all clearly. I think I'm getting more accustomed to it now."

Ulquiorra closed his eyes.

_His spiritual pressure has increased to captain level within a matter of seconds. Still, this is far from my true power. I have yet to show him true despair. _

"Humph! You're insults have suddenly stopped. Are you losing your edge already?" Ichigo goaded, pressing down harder upon his sword. Ulquiorra was forced to one knee and showed a barely perceptible frown.

"It is time to crush that misplaced confidence of yours."

Swatting aside the blade Ulquiorra leapt back to a safe distance and held up his sword.

"Enclose, Murcielago."

Suddenly the world turned black.

* * *

Rukia was on her way to the courtyard when suddenly everything became dark. As if stepping into an abyss Rukia could no longer see and ran into a wall. Frightened she called out in the dark for anyone to hear and was met with a sinister howl of laughter.

"Is somebody there?" she tentatively called out to the darkness.

"Kuchiki Rukia? How fortunate you are alive." The voice was unsettling, but familiar. The rattling timbre as if insects were crawling around inside his throat. She had heard it somewhere before, but could not recall-

All of a sudden a pair of wide eyes and a large grin of immaculately white teeth appeared in front of her. Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi relished in her fright and chuckled.

"This power is incredible! A reiatsu so immense it can materialise and affect the surrounding area. That warrior is stronger than any I have ever encountered. Even our Gotei 13 has few who could stand to such intense strength!"

"Who is it?" Rukia asked.

"One of Aizen's men. I cannot be sure which. What's more, your little pet is out there right now fighting against such a beast! Well done, you have raised an excellent warrior."

"Ichigo..."

"Ichigo is it? Well borrowed powers should not develop to such a stage, even if he claimed all of your powers it would still be far from captain level. And yet in his past battles he has been evolving and becoming stronger. He is wounded, yet his powers already match if not exceed that of a captains. If her were to be healed then his powers would be truly frightening, perhaps even against this foe."

"B-but how?!" Rukia gasped.

Mayuri cackled insanely.

Rukia left him and ran for the courtyard.

* * *

Ichigo stared at the demon standing before him. Bone-white with black bat's wings arcing across the sky. That same cold expression, now more terrifying than ever before, even with the sword vanished from his hands. Bare handed he was far more threatening now. After chanting those words the sky had turned black and a tar-like rain drenched the battlefield. Ulquiorra had been enveloped in a black inferno, emerging in this new form.

Definitive proof that Ulquiorra was a monster.

"W-what are you?!" Ichigo cried, hesitantly gripping his sword.

Ulquiorra studied the young warrior with impassioned gaze and whispered icily.

"Death."

Ichigo felt the beast lay his hand upon him before even recognising he had moved. His eyes narrowed and he tried to move, but the fingers clenched around his shoulder had a grip unlike anything he had ever felt, unable to even move under it.

"That piercing sensation in your weak human heart. That is despair. This feeling of drowning when your head is above water. That is despair. That crippling fear that freezes your very bones. That is despair. Do you understand now?"

Ichigo craned his neck to meet Ulquiorra's gaze. It burned his eyes to look into those soulless pits of black.

"You are nothing."

Ichigo's heart was pounding. His skin had drained of colour and every inch of his body felt as if insects were crawling over them. He panicked and let out laboured panting breaths, unable to control his fears.

His prior confidence had evaporated leaving the frightened shell of a man behind in the face of such overwhelming power. He felt tears streaming down his cheeks and began to weep, knowing the end had finally arrived. The time for his final curtain call was now at hand.

Ichigo Kurosaki was going to die.

He lost consciousness.

But it was only then, when Ichigo was no longer awake, that Ulquiorra's eyes widened in shock.


	19. A Greater Darkness

**Chapter 19: A Greater Darkness**

Shao Khan revealed a murderous grin whilst observing the onslaught before his very eyes. The final two combatants in the Mortal Kombat Tournament; Ulquiorra Schiffer the fearsome ghost who silently stalks his prey and the human child, Ichigo Kurosaki. For a mere human to possess such strength was admirable, however he was the last of his fellow Earthrealm warriors left alive and with all of their heroes now no more than corpses rotting in the soil, they were left purely undefended for the great Khan's invasion force.

It would all be so very easy.

He could spare the time to watch the battle.

As expected the bone-white demon held the upper hand, toying with the boy and effortlessly evading his strikes. That was all until the boy suddenly landed a few strikes of his own. The ghoul simply stood there and took a beating, all the while not batting an eyelid at his own injuries. When the Kurosaki boy had to stop and recollect himself the beast had uttered something about passing the test. He had picked up his sword and chanted something else.

Then the world had turned black.

Shao Khan was at first taken aback by the bloody rain, but in time he had begun to laugh, truly overjoyed by the display of unbelievable power.

_The Kurosaki boy is doomed to die a most painful death. This tournament is as good as finished. _

Khan rose from his throne, prepared to declare the winner before the final blow had even been dealt. He raised his hands to the sky and inhaled deeply.

But just as his jaws parted to utter his proclamation, the darkness around them grew thicker. So dense had the abyssal storm grown that many of his lesser peons surrounding him collapsed to the ground, dead.

Khan clenched his fists and grit his teeth, suffocating under the immense pressure. Such power...

He glared over at the two combatants, expecting Ulquiorra to be preparing for a fatal blow, but rather he had taken some steps back, eyes wide in shock. The very act of his expression changing sent tingles down the Khan's spine.

_This power...It cannot be! The boy?!_

Where Ichigo Kurosaki once stood, a whirling mass of red energy now raged. The tempestuous twister of pure energy radiated intense shockwaves which sent more people dropping like flies. Half of the audience had fallen. All dead. The others were fleeing for their lives to safer ground, clawing their way out of the abyssal sea in which their brothers drowned.

Khan couldn't help but smirk at the sheer intensity of the young man's power. As far as he could remember, not a soul alive from Earthrealm had ever amassed such strength. Even if the lad were to die he had earned an honourable death. Perhaps he should force his slaves to erect a statue of the boy in his home town once it is reduced to ashes, Khan thought.

"_**Rrraaaaaaaaaagh!**_"

An unholy scream ripped across the battlefield and sent all who remained standing to bow on their hands and knees. The earth cracked and split apart under the weight of the sonic assault whilst the storm of energy spread outwards and erupted in a mighty explosion of reishi.

The boy was no longer recognisable.

His orange locks, now grown into a beastly mane which cascaded down his bone white back. The roaring winds whipped what remained of his shihakusho around in the wind, billowing like a cape. The hands clenched tightly around his jet black katana were a pearl white, tipped with fearsome talons which clicked against the handle of his sword. Curved horns jutted out from his skull, which had morphed into a ghastly visage of death. Fangs reminiscent of knife blades protruded from his jaws, so large it could not close properly. Markings of blood red streaked down his skeletal features like tears. The beast snarled, a cloud of mist escaping his cavernous jaws.

Ulquiorra stared at the monstrosity; his expression receded almost entirely back to normal. Nonetheless he could feel it himself. His hand was shaking. With a slightly heavier inhale than usual he managed to still his quivering hands but he was well aware of his own surprise.

"A hollow? No, that's not it. What are you, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Ichigo gnashed his teeth and growled.

"Of course. You are not the same as me. You are simply a mewling dog. Your bark is most definitely worse than your bite. Come. Let me show you what true power is."

Ulquiorra vanished from sight and appeared behind Ichigo. He raised his sword but found his hand snared in Ichigo's grip. The block came so suddenly he had not even noticed until his arms was wrenched aside and a fist like a sledgehammer smashed into his chest. Ulquiorra stumbled back but quickly regained his composure, only to realise Ichigo was gone.

He spun on his heels in time to bear a solid punch to the face. Spittle and blood flew from his black lips as he flew across the battlefield into a pile of rubble. With a near silent curse he rose to his feet and studied the beast as it made its way forward. Concentrating as hard as he could Ulquiorra read his erratic movements and braced himself for the incoming attack. As Ichigo raked his claws down with the force of a speeding truck, Ulquiorra leaned to the side and then quickly ducked back in past the swinging pendulum of the boy's arm, right through his defences.

Not even noticing his predicament, Ichigo followed through with his swing, falling right into the ghost's trap. Ulquiorra slammed his fist up under Ichigo's ribs until he felt bones break and give away. He continued to press his hand into the iron skin of his stomach and pushed until the skin split under the pressure and his fist burrowed through flesh.

A pained roar escaped the beast which thrashed about violently. As it swiped at Ulquiorra, he ducked and leapt free, wrenching his arm out in the process. As Ichigo stood in place and let loose a fierce yet agonised wail, the arrancar warrior jumped back as far as possible while aiming a single finger towards him. A glowing ball of green light grew from his fingertip and exploded outwards in a wave of searing energy.

Ichigo only noticed as the blast bore down upon him and his roar shook the heavens.

Feeling satisfied, Ulquiorra made to leave, but he felt the Kurosaki child's presence even in the aftermath of the explosion which had decimated the entire courtyard.

Amid the destruction and ruin, Ichigo stood alone, not even a scratch on his pale white body.

Once again, Ulquiorra could not conceal his surprise. His eyes widened and his lower lips fell just a little bit. He was truly stunned.

"My cero...He evaded it? No he never moved. That human...He blocked it."

Ichigo roared.

"Hmm. Very well. It seems you are worthy enough to witness my final form. I commend you for forcing me to do so, however know this...You _will_ die. Ressureccion: Segunda Etapa."

Once again, the battlefield was drowned in waves of dense dark black.

* * *

Rukia could see the lights of the outside world as she sprinted down the great corridor. From what she could tell it led straight into the stands from where the final battle could be seen. She was so close, yet so far. With a curse she stumbled on her own feet but continued on, slowly regaining her balance. It hurt to breathe but she wouldn't relent, pushing on with all her might.

And then it hit.

A wave of pressure so heavy it threw her to the ground and took the breath from her lungs. Choking and spluttering she rolled onto her side and curled up in a ball.

_What on earth is going on out there?! This reiatsu...It's impossible. Those two fighting out there...Their powers defy nature itself! Such immense spiritual pressure should not be possible. It's as if the gods themselves are waging war out there!_

She tried to stand, but an invisible hand pushed her down. She could not move. The best Rukia could manage was a slow crawl, her face digging into the floor. Tears stung her eyes as the air began to taste of sulphur. Every breath burned as acid within her lungs. Every movement seemed to strain each muscle and rattle her bones.

Rukia screamed as she pressed on into the near impenetrable darkness. It had become so heavy that the arena itself was obscured by a sheer wall of black.

With every inch she gained closer to that hellish battlefield lingering doubts began to infect her mind. Her body cried out to turn back and escape, but something else bade her to keep on going. She had given her powers to Ichigo. She created this monster.

No, that wasn't exactly right...Her own powers paled in comparison to that of the warriors on that field of war. She had not created such a beast.

She had simply awakened the demons slumbering within Ichigo Kurosaki.

Now they would bring Hell on Earth...

* * *

A great howl escaped Ichigo's lips as he raced off towards his foe. Ulquiorra's new form looked even further from human than he had before. Covered in dense fur the colour of coal but with a marble carved torso. A gaping hole sat in the centre of his chest, constantly oozing a vile deep red substance. The very same drained from his glowing eyes, coursing down his cheeks in bloody streaks. Talons as sharp as blades flickered in what little light existed within the darkened void.

The two beasts of the underworld clashed with a climactic explosion which sent debris hailing down across the stands. Few remained to watch on. Thousands of corpses filled the stands to bear witness to the final battle; however the raining bricks and mortar buried many.

Oblivious to the destruction the two clashed again and again, each time unleashing devastating shockwaves to shake the earth beneath their feet.

Shao Khan served the only one still on their feet aside from the combatants themselves. With arms crossed and a devilish smile he stared intently at the battlefield. For a moment he had completely forgotten about his master plan, so utterly engrossed in the magnificent display of blood sport. Excitement coursed through him. The great warlord could barely contain himself. How badly he wanted to rush into the fray and join the fun.

But that was not to be.

He would have his entertainment in due time. After all, good things come to those who wait.

Meanwhile the two demons fought a battle the likes of which none had ever seen. Each strike made the earth tremble and every roar cracked the sky. Every blow rattled the bones of all who bore witness. Such intensity, truly it was a battle to end all battles.

Ulquiorra retained his stone-faced composure, but slowly it was wearing upon his consciousness that the Kurosaki child was still standing. Even after all he had suffered beforehand he was still standing against him. Above all, his sudden and mysterious metamorphosis was of concern. Disregarding the reason, the very creature that stood before him defied all logic. Who was this child? Why was he able to attain such power? What exactly is this power?

Ulquiorra's lips arced down ever so slightly into a frown.

"This is become quite irritating," he murmured. "It would seem it is time to finish this tournament once and for all."

Ichigo charged at him, claws raking across his chest. Ulquiorra stepped aside and grasped the swinging wrist, then using the momentum to throw him into the debris. As Ichigo rose back to his feet Ulquiorra was already upon him, driving his hand through the gaping wound in Ichigo's stomach. With the severe force of the blow his hand exploded out from Ichigo's back amid a glorious red shower. Ulquiorra pressed his entire forearm through and used the momentum of his charge to barrel Ichigo over.

The two grappled, Ulquiorra sustaining some heavy blows in the process. However the damage to the Kurosaki boy was far more severe. A low snarl rattled through his blood flecked lips as Ichigo struggled to rise. He gurgled and spat and grumbled, but Ichigo no longer could pose a threat. He writhed about in agony on the ground, unable to stand.

Ulquiorra wiped blood from his torn lip and stared down at his foe.

"Be honoured, child. You are among the very few opponents to ever force me to release my second form. However even among those few, you are the only one to have drawn blood against me. Unfortunately, none can truly overcome despair. They can kick and scream and claw away at the darkness, but inevitably it will destroy them utterly. None can escape death."

Ichigo's mask began to crack. Blood continued to ooze between his fangs and course down his cheeks into the spreading pool beneath him. The shuddering and writhing had come to slow down as the beast drew its dying breaths.

Ulquiorra did not blink.

"Farewell..."

Ulquiorra summoned a spear of searing green light and pointed its blazing tip squarely between the demon's blank eyes. His muscles tensed and his arm drew back. Still, Ulquiorra did not blink, nor take his eyes from his foe. It was as if the entire world had vanished, with only himself and his most hated enemy remaining.

A thin stream of blood trailed down from Ichigo's eyes. Tears? Perhaps. Even the beast - blind to reason and restraint – seemed to have acknowledged its defeat. The demon mourned his loss. His battle, though glorious, had reached its end and he was unfortunately the loser.

The victor showed no pride as he prepared for the finishing blow. With a face carved of ice Ulquiorra gave no inclination of any sort of emotion. He simply displayed his killing intent with his spear.

His muscles tensed further and finally released.

"Stop!"

The blazing spear tip froze a hair's breadth from Ichigo's face. Both glanced up towards the stands where Shao Khan himself was granting them a standing ovation, all by himself. He dropped down into the ruins of the battlefield and strolled calmly towards the combatants with a vicious sneer.

"Well done! I commend the both of you. Such a truly inspiring display of raw power, hatred and aggression. Your destructive force is so astounding I nearly choked. And so, for providing me with such wonderful entertainment I have decided to spare you both. Congratulations!"

He spread his arms wide and let out a deep bellowing laugh.

"You have fought well. You have earned your rest."

Suddenly Shao Khan's cape fluttered and both combatants were on the ground unconscious. Now with war-hammer in hand, the great warlord studied the two and chuckled.

"Rest well. When you awake all the realms shall be mine! Be sure not to kill one another. That pleasure is to be mine and mine alone! Aha ha ha ha!"


End file.
